Storm Chase
by Trevonc91
Summary: Storm Chase is a spin off from the original Air Gear. It was written and completed before the final chapter of Air Gear as so it follows a different ending than the manga, however the basis is the same and the terms and references used come from the mind of Oh! Great. This is the first of a series, which follows original characters. Feedback welcome comments/email trevon c91@yahoo
1. Prolouge

_**Storm Chasers Text Key**_

**Bold Underlined Text**: Titles of Places

_**Bold Italicized Text**_: Air Gear Major Reference words

_Italicized Text_: Inner Thoughts

_Italicized Underlined Text_**:**Flashbacks

[Bracketed Text]: Sound effects, Onomatopoeia

_**Prologue: Touching the Sky**_

_**It's been quite some time since the **__**Trophaeum**__** fell by the hands of Kogarasumaru, The little crow and the rest of his friends succeeded against Sleeping Forest and the Eight Kings. By opening their own respective roads their own paths and creating their own Regalia in the process they became Kings and brought the **__**Trophaeum**__** to its knees. It's been more than a while, actually more like five years, and in those five years Kogarasumaru has taken the opening of the top of the top, and the Regalia, all of them have been buried at the lowest possible level of the **__**Trophaeum**__**.**_

_**ATs (Air Trecks) and the Storm Riders who wear them have been heard complaining about the lack of a goal to reach for as a Storm Rider, without the Kings there is a severe lack of Riders to challenge, out of this lack there came a certain unrest among the Riders and then they formed, The Storm Chasers. They hunt down and dismantle Storm Riders; ruthlessness is their way of life. They dismantle the ATs, and the Rider. They break bones tear muscles and destroy the Riders spirit**_.

The on screen movie comes to an end and the backlight on the cellular phone slowly begins to diminish. With the movie now finished a dense humming sound can be heard, followed by the sounds of deep breathing. A young man blows by various people cutting a path through the pedestrians and raging down the sidewalk. What power this rampage are the very pieces of technology that was displayed on the screen of that touch screen cell, a pair of Air Trecks. His breathing is hard as if he used his own power to move him the great distance he had traveled.

"Huff, Huff, damn this is quite possibly THE MOST FUN I HAVE EVER HAD!"

He continually races down the sidewalk weaving in and out of the human traffic he steadily faces as he comes upon the end of the sidewalk to the sharp left up ahead and the threat of on coming traffic he leans forward gaining more speed and vaulting off of a trash can he soars over the busy street grasping the sky in both hands he glides over four full lanes of traffic and safely on the other side. With his wheels grinding the pavement he rips a new path down these busy streets, until an unseen obstacle blocks his newfound path. Two heavily armed police officers, wielding electric stun batons. Ducking the oncoming assault he manages to make the two officers stun themselves by continuing their momentum. Groveling on the ground the officers writhe in pain as the young delinquent tries to ease their suffering.

"Holy Crap Sirs I'm so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen."

Before he is able to offer any help, two more officers' spring from the near-by alley, trying the same tactics to subdue the young man, he narrowly dodges the batons and speeds towards the busy street some five feet away, one of the stunned officers speaks through grunts of pain.

"There ain't … no way… he can make … that… that he can make that jump!"

The young man knows that the officer is correct he hasn't the momentum for it; his momentary stop robbed him of all his speed. Out the corner of his eyes he spots hope in the form of a light pole, veering left he breaks for the light pole grinding the edges of the curb and dodging the now four man officer team in pursuit of him. He jumps and grabs onto the pole with his left hand putting his ATs on the pole and spinning the wheels he is able to climb the pole rising in a spinning a fashion up to the top and once again into the air and over the street. Curving his body he lands roughly but safely on the other side, having just perfectly done a backflip over a thirty-two yard wide street. The humming of AT wheels is heard once more however the young man isn't moving these are coming from the alley directly behind him, he turns around with just enough time to see the blur made by his attacker. With speed like a lightning strike the faceless attacker sweeps the young delinquent off of his feet and removes his Air Trecks. His head hits the pavement with a resounding thud, his eyes begin to stream and he comes back around to reality just in time to see the four police officers who chased him down make their way across the street and place him under arrest.

"You are under arrest for theft of property, and resisting…"

Before the youngest officer is able to finish Mirandizing the young assailant he is interrupted by the boy's attacker.

"Hold on there, I don't want to press any charges."

The voice that belonged to his attacker was strong yet it was low and light, but it had a certain stick-to-itiveness about it, it lingered with you. Now wiping his eyes with his restrained hands he gets a good look at the one who laid him flat on the back of his head. He was a Japanese boy like him around seventeen or eighteen, nineteen at the most, and he was a school student, he could tell not because of how he was dressed in a jeans and a T-Shirt but because of the backpack he wore. He was from the High School not to far from where he went to school, the emblem said so. His hair was a dark steely blue and his eyes where an even deeper bluish color and very sharp as if when he looks at you he sees your very soul. His nose was small and his cheekbones where high and very pronounced the fact that his cheeks were hollow made them show even more. These features fit his small face and made his face look, even when he was smiling, sharper than the fiercest of lightning bolts in the sky. He had a lean muscular build which explained his speed; he was not much taller than Rye was around five foot eleven and one half or al least five foot twelve inches tall.

His appearance was striking and his speed was amazing.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, you don't want to press any charges?"

The young man smiles and gives the young handcuffed boy a look that says _I'm not through with you_.

"That's correct,"

Interrupting the officer mid way into his own interruption…

"Well for one thing, if you off-duty cops hadn't been eating a few blocks away from the scene you never would have known a thing. And for two I caught him of my own accord so…"

The young officer who could not have been no more then about twenty-two looked stunned for a moment then chose to reply, as he caused an argument the other veteran cops chose to sit back and watch this unfold.

"Well if **you** don't want to press charges that doesn't excuse him from the resisting arrest charge that he's gonna have."

The young man calmly states his reply to this,

"Well as I have said you gentlemen are off-duty, your badges are not in plain sight and you didn't identify yourselves as police officers, as far as this young man here knew, you wished him harm."

Clearly out manned and now forced to suffer ridicule at the hands of his senior officers the young officer retreats un-cuffing the young thief, and the oldest of the four steps forward.

"You sure know a lot about procedure and law."

The young man kindly replies,

"Thank you, I hope to be a lawyer when I graduate."

"Well you shall do just fine young man."

The four officers collectively regroup and walk away the all break into laughter at the youngest one's expense; all turning the corner and disappear into the city. The two young men are left there on the sidewalk; the young thief bows deeply, and offers his apologies,

"I am so sorry I don't know what came over me, I've always wanted to try to ride ATs but I never had the courage, I saw yours and I got carried away it was my first time… I'm sorry."

The young man with blue hair eyes widen in shock apparently at the statement his thief made, the look only stays for a brief moment, and is quickly replaced by a stern fierce look.

"So it was your first time so what, you still grinded my wheels, and you stole my ATs I should demolish you, just for that simple fact, and I had to borrow one of my teammates ATs to catch you. But having caught you the fun and thrill of the chase was just enough for me to let you by."

He throws the young man his shoes at his feet, turns and begins to ride away into the setting sun. He turns around and the cold harshness in his voice is astounding it is enough to stop a charging rhino in its tracks in pure shock, and the look in his eyes is pure death. His words are spoken quietly and forcefully.

"But be warned, the next time you touch my ATs I will kill you."

Leaving his young thief frozen there he glides away on his ATs


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: It begins with a phone call**_

He returns home late the young thief from earlier, he slumps into his small second floor flat, basically a one bedroom apartment. There is a small bathroom off to the left and a closet in the back to the right. As he walks past his small couch in the center of his room to the sink in his makeshift kitchen and den, he splashes water in his face and goes off to the bathroom. He looks at himself in the mirror with disgust, a seventeen year old Japanese high school student who almost threw away his future for a ride on some Air Trecks. He knows good and well that ATs are for no-good do nothing losers who would rather fantasize about the sky then to actually make something of themselves, and their lives. As he looks deep into the mirror into his messy mahogany brown hair that stands up and lays down at the same time, his unique soft hazel green eye and his light tan skin clear of any facial blemishes, his sharply pronounced nose and thin lips. He smiles at himself for the luck that he has, and his smile with perfect precision his teeth radiate white from their perfect alignment. His lean muscular build and his five foot nine and one half foot body, did come in handy for riding his "run", no he couldn't think about things like that. Just as he was about to engage in a severe inner battle to determine what he should do, the phone rang and it brought him out of his revere. It was weird mostly because it was his own home phone that was ringing, and if anyone wanted to reach him, even the school, they would contact him through his cellular phone. He let it ring twice more before he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Yes is this the… um where is it? Oh yes Hashigaki residence?"

"Yes this is."

The voice that came through the phone was familiar as if he had heard it recently. He spoke into the receiver,

"May I ask whose calling?"

"Oh yes this is officer Susku, John Susku, of the NPA. Could I speak with the parents of Ryoku Hashigaki? You see he was involved in an incident earlier today, no charges were filed but I felt it was only right that I inform his parents"

"No, you cannot."

The voice of Officer John Susku tensed up over the phone.

"And may I ask why not?"

"Because Officer, my parents are deceased."

The gruffness in his voice disappeared, he chose his next words very carefully, and he had already spoken too much anyway.

"I am very sorry to hear that young man; I take it that this is Ryoku, am I correct?"

"Yes that is correct."

"Well Ryoku, I am not supposed to be saying this but that run you did today had us all going."

The line remained silent, for quite a while to long for John, then suddenly,

"Thank you; it was my first and last time."

"Well that's what I wanted to hear, but it's not on the right subject, do you mind talking to me a little bit?"

"No sir,"

"Well I called do to the theft you committed today, you stole those Air Trecks, just because they have been made legal, does not mean that it's okay to steal them. You however didn't seem like the thief type, so I pulled your file you're a top student and the number one choice to win some scholarship I never knew existed until just now for advancements in physics."

Ryoku spoke back into the phone,

"The SAPA Scholarship, yes I know."

"So I wondered why you would steal a pair of… ATs as you kids call them, I guess now I know."

Silence rang through the phone; Officer John broke it once more

"Look, this left the realms of a routine call a little while ago, and I am officially off the clock, so I can say that you have a great talent for riding."

Ryoku smiled in spite of himself.

"Thank you even though it was my first time?"

"Yes, well it must be all the knowledge you have of physics it help must with a run. Talk to me son, why is this going to be your last run?"

Ryoku took a deep breath.

"Well my parents died when I was really young, I don't have to many memories of them but I do remember a promise, a promise that I made to my father about how I would be a great son someone that they could be proud of, and when they died I vowed to myself that I would keep that promise, that I would keep it no matter what."

"You already have son, you have done exceptionally well, I am proud of you and you are a thief in the eyes of the law, you deserve a break a little fun, something for yourself.

"Even if I wanted to, there is no way that I could; I don't own a pair of ATs, that's why I stole that pair."

"As I said I am off the clock so I can tell you this, too I suppose, just outside of town in the ravine that runs under the western **Great Tokyo Bridge** leading out of town, there is a place that is kept secret from the local residents, we on the force call it the AT Graveyard."

"AT Graveyard, but why are you telling me this?"

"Because I like you son, you're a really special kid and you deserve the chance to branch out, and touch the sky one more time."

The phone call ended shortly after that there wasn't much left to say from either of the two, Ryoku sat up half the night at his desk, the best part of his small home and thought, then around three o' clock in the morning he found a pen and a bundle of papers and he began to write for the rest of the night and well into the morning. He fell asleep at his desk with his pen in his hand and his paperwork stuck to his face. He was awoken by the noon sun and a steady pounding at his door, that and various shouts from outside.

"RYOKU I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE!"

The door springs open and there stands Ryoku, his hair a mess because of either bed-head or its own natural sloppiness.

"Damn dude, your hair is freakish."

The two boys on the porch make their way into his small house and crashed on his couch.

The taller of the two a thin lanky boy, with a neat uniformly cut short hair style deep brown eyes a pug nose and deep brown skin and braces on his teeth, is the one who spoke about his hair. The smaller one a more round pale boy with parchment colored skin, black eyes, and flat laying black hair with a wide pronounced nose and acne all over his cheeks looks at the paper plastered to Ryoku's face. As Ryoku looks back at the two of them their features read them as a young African-Japanese hybrid, and a pure Chinese boy, both in school uniforms.

Yawning Ryoku begins to speak to his two friends dressed in a T-Shirt and pajama bottoms,

"Quantarious, Lee what's up?"

Quantarious, the lanky boy answered first,

"Your up now, why weren't you in school?"

Ryoku answers back in between stifling yawns,

"Why aren't you there now?"

Lee the round Chinese boy answered this time,

"Seniors can leave half-day if all of their important classes are finished."

Reaching out and grabbing it off his face Lee asks about Ryoku's work.

"What's this?"

Looking at the paper his eyes widen, and the complex equations presented on the paper seems to excite young Lee.

"Wow these are some complex formulas, whatever you're trying to work on is amazing!"

As with most people who suffer from a weight problem, his breathing is heavy and labored, his added excitement due to reading Ryoku's papers doesn't seem to help. In between labored breaths he manages to speak to his tallest friend.

"Huff… Quan… check these out."

Standing, the much taller "Quan" measuring around six feet tall, compared to Lee's five foot one inch height. And as is common for people with braces he has a slight slur due to a loose plate at the roof of the mouth.

"Thankss Lee at leasst you remembered I don't like the government name. What ever it iss, he hassn't cracked the code yet."

Ryoku takes the papers back from his friends and beams with pride,

"I've cracked it, and gentlemen what I have found is astounding!"

Both read a skeptical look on their faces.

"You guys don't believe me, fine but I cracked this code and with it I will create a perfect pair of ATs."

The looks of skepticism vanish and are replaced with looks of loathing.

Quan speaks first and loudest,

"YOU MISSSED SSSCHOOL TO WORK OUT SSOME SSHITTY AIR TRECK FORMULA!"

Ryoku's anger rises, fast,

"Its not shitty okay Quan, and don't fly off the handle over nothing."

Lee finally regains his breath and begins to speak.

"Rye, I have to agree with Quan on this one Air Trecks are pretty shitty."

The three boys speak in unison the two who are on the same page with gusto and feeling while

Ryoku "Rye" speaks with a dull voice that gives an indication as to just how times this mantra

has been given.

"ATs are for no-good do nothing losers who would rather fantasize about the sky then to

Actually make something of themselves, and their lives."

Rye, walks over to his desk and picks up his papers, stacks them neatly and bundles them up and

puts them into his backpack. Turning around the look in his eyes burns with furious intensity, he

stares down his friends and says,

"Regardless of what you think I'm doing this with or without you."

Quan steps boldly forward defying the look in his friend's eyes,

"And how are you going to do that, you haven't got the money to buy ATs, any money you

have is put away for college Rye, your broke."

Rye looks at his friend and sees the concern in his face; he gets it their worried about him.

"I'll make my own pair!"

The two friends leave their friend looking slightly defeated, but more determined.

Within twenty minutes of their visit Ryoku is dressed in a pair of green jeans white and green shoes and a white T-Shirt with green graffiti designs that read Sky Ripper on the back. He walks to a nearby train station and rides to the end of the line, close to the western outskirts of town towards the underside of the **Great Tokyo Bridge**. It's dark underneath due mostly to the mist that sets in the ravine, around one thirty in the day time the mist clears away, this is unseen by those on the **Great Tokyo Bridge** however. Ryoku gets there around one twenty-five and only waits a few minutes before the mist clears and beneath his feet lies a deep crack in the earth and in this crack the largest collection of ATs broken and busted up. Frames and bodies wheels and gears litter the ground. There were mounds of parts stacked in no particular order some of the reaching about halfway out the chasm, and there were some that reached three quarters of the way up, it was amazing.

Rye made his way to the edge of the ground and looked down into the crater to search for a way down. He found one about twenty feet to his right directly under a Great Tokyo **Great Tokyo Bridge** beam; the cracks there would make for a perfect set of footholds. As he began to lower himself down he could hear the raging horns from cars on the Great Tokyo **Great Tokyo Bridge**. He eases himself farther and farther down he gets about a quarter of the way down when realizes he's running low on footholds. But not to far from him is one of the high reaching piles of AT debris, praying to him briefly Rye leaps from the rock face and into one of the piles. Sliding and grinding down he lands with a thud on the ground some distance down.

Checking himself to make sure he is okay and seeing nothing wrong he begins to pick thru the debris searching for parts, his noise making is stifled by the commotion on the Great Tokyo **Great Tokyo Bridge** above. That noise grows louder and louder the closer the two oddly familiar figures approach the scene. As Quan and Lee look down into the wide spread Graveyard open below them, they immediately spot their misguided friend. As usual Quan speaks first and loudest but this time the volume is justified.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN WAIT FOR USS TO GET HERE?"

Lee looks down at Rye and shouts,

"HOW DID YOU KNOW WE WERE COMING RYE!"

Rye looks up from the mass of parts laid out in front of him, and shouts back

"I KNEW YOU WOULD COME WE'RE FRIENDS, YOU WOULDN'T LET ME GET STUCK DOWN HERE. DID YOU BRING THE GEAR?"

The two open the duffle bags they brought with them, Lee shouts down

"YEA!"

In one duffle bag was a rig that the three friends had used to go down into a hole similar to this one to test wind velocity in a cave tunnel, they kept the gear. In the other was a massive assortment of various tools.

"GREAT PLEASE LOWER THE RIG AS SOON AS YOU HAVE IT ATTACHED!"

The two friends begin to setup the rig driving the stakes into the ground to set up the pulley system that raises and lowers the rig. Next they feed the wire through, just as they are about to secure the rig they are interrupted by the shouts of several loud voices they can't make out what they are saying but they do know that someone is coming.

"UHH RYE PEOPLE ARE COMING THIS WAY!"

Rye looks up placing his finger to his mouth indicating silence as he looks up to the opposite side of the crater's wall he hears them several voices at least four maybe more. The closer they get the louder their voices are and the easier it is to hear them.

"HAHAHA, DID YOU HEAR THAT DIPSHIT SCREAM HAHA!"

"YEA HE BEGGED US NOT TO BREAK HIS BIG BROTHERS ATS"

"PATHTIC, TO BAD NOW THE ONLY THING ON THAT WORKS IS THE MOTORS!"

Motors. Rye heard the word motors exactly what he needed, but from how these guys were

talking they hurt someone and took his ATs, the image of some poor kid broke into his mind

crying hurt without his ATs. The mysterious speakers walked to the edge of the chasm and

Rye got a glimpse of them, dressed in all black down to the ATs, their faces covered in hoods.

The pair of them spotted each other. The group and Ryoku, just in time to see each other before

the mist set in. The one holding the broken ATs shouted to the others,

"YOU GUYS SEE THAT, THERE'S SOMEONE DOWN THERE."

One of the other four responded,

"Yea we saw him and I saw his friends topside, Burst aim a blast at the opposite side.

The sound of AT wheels grinding in place fills the air then there is a burst of light and it flies

across the ravine, Quan and Lee leap out of the way but the rig is hit and blown off the rock face.

Quan shouts down to Rye before he looses sight of him,

"THE RIG IS GONE RYE!"

Rye looks up into the distraught face of is friend and sees his fear, on the opposite side Rye hears

the sinister group,

"HAH THE RIG'S GONE HE'S GOT NO WAY OUT HAHA!"

Rye shouts out his last hope,

"THROW ME THE TOOLS!"

Lee kicks the tool bag down into the ravine, where he last saw Rye, hearing it thud Rye runs to

its location the mist is a lot thinner down at the bottom he can see fairly well he grabs the tool

thinking to himself

"_If I had a pair of ATs I could ride out, but I need those motors._"

Rye looks up at where he suspects his friends are and cries out one last desperate plea,

"I NEED THE ATS THEIR HOLDING!"

Quan hears this and picks up some of the rig wreckage, as a blessed gust of wind blows to clear

the mist somewhat, he throws a gear and hits the hand of the one holding the ATs. Lee

comments,

"Nice throw."

Quan replies,

"Thanks Baseball."

Lee shouts down into the ravine,

"THEY FELL GO GET 'EM!"

Sprinting forward Rye spots the falling parts smacking against the rocks leaping he is able to

catch them. The sounds of grinding AT wheels is heard once again and a flash of light soars

across the sky above and Rye's two friends barely escape it. Rye can hear the group on the

opposite side arguing,

"Don't worry about them, get the kid down there first, it's hard to see him but aim for that pile of

wreckage down by him."

"Okay give him thirty seconds."

The AT wheels begin to grind, and Rye knows he only has thirty seconds he pulls out the

required tools and begins to piece together his own ATs. The sounds out work combat the timer

in his head, gears here

"_twenty-eight_"

screw here then a wheel

"_twenty-one_"

motor here gear and a screw

"_fifteen seconds_"

frame screws gear shifts, then the count down is heard out of his head the mysterious people on

the other side of the wall have begun to count down his doom.

"TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX, FIVE!"

The wheels begin grinding furiously Rye's fingers working all the more fiercely the grinding fills

his ears until

"TWO ONE!"

Burst the flash of light rages downward and strikes the monstrous pile, it collapse on itself

instantly and crashes to the ground. All is silent no one makes a sound, and yet there is a distinct

humming sound, the sound that comes from ATs however not one of the mysterious thugs has

their ATs running.

*The **Great Tokyo Bridge** that leads out of town has a mist that sets in

beneath it from five o' clock a.m. until one thirty in the afternoon, from then it is clear until

three thirty, after three thirty the mist is set in until three fifty-three when a gust of wind

channeled through the crack in the ground blows the mist Northward for two minutes. That pile

of AT rubble fell at three fifty-two.

From the newly cleared mist Ryoku is seen riding his own pair of makeshift ATs towards the

Rocks wall opposite of his friends, the length of two football fields away. Weaving in and out of

rubble he speeds towards the wall leaping off of a small pile of debris his ATs touch the wall

and he begins to spin outstretching his body he spins in a wide pattern, spreading his legs and

taking his hands off of the wall he starts to spin in a wider fashion following the map in his head,

"_180, 360, 540, 720, 900, _1080_, 1260, 1440_"

Spinning in the corresponding fashion he carves his own path up the wall and out of the ravine.

But waiting there for him the one they called Burst his ATs fully charged he kicks a burst of

energy towards Ryoku, however it has yet to leave the realm of his Air Treck, as they still spin.

Placing his own spinning ATs on his the resulting charge blows everyone on the rock face

backwards several yards and Ryoku who is airborne upwards to the underside of the Great

Tokyo Bridge placing his feet above his head his ATs make contact with the **Great Tokyo Bridge**

and thrusting downward he is able to safely land on the side with his friends. Skidding

backwards several yards himself

he stops and stands staring down this mysterious group as they stare back. They continue as the

mist makes its way back under the **Great Tokyo Bridge**. There is a shift in the sound that the

ATs on the opposite side make less of grinding and more of a tearing sound. However it is

interrupted before it can be seen what becomes of it.

"Stop, with this mist if you were to miss with that technique you would destroy that Great Tokyo

Bridge, we don't need that!"

One of the other thugs speaks out,

"But that kid,"

"Don't worry we've seen his face, and as mismatched as those ATs he's wearing's

we'll see him again, after all _**Storm Chasers**_ crush Storm Riders. Now let's go."

The sound of five ATs moving in unison is heard from across the gap and no more is seen from

the mysterious riders.

Rye turns and looks at his friends relived to see that they are okay, Rye looks down realizing that

he left his shoes down in the ravine, and that they are lost beneath the rubble. Not only that but

the rig was gone and so were the tools. He would make it up to them somehow. He walked them

to the train station then they departed ways, after he saw them on the train Rye rode home on his

make-shift ATs.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Chasing a Storm**_

It had been two weeks since then and Rye hadn't seen Quan or Lee at all, Rye skipped school

and got a job. He was the delivery boy at pizza palace and as usual he was working late

tonight. With a huge stack of nine pizza boxes he vaulted into the air and rode a wall over a ten

foot high fence never disturbing the order. He enters the passcode on the order form and slides

through the automatic doors, choosing to take the stairs instead of the elevator he grinds and

Wall-rides his way to the fifth floor stops at five c and knocks on the door. Rye hears a voice

from inside scream,

"WHO IS IT!"

"Pizza Palace sir, you ordered the kings feast special?"

The door swings open and reveals an athletically muscular man in his mid-forties with thick

brown hair brown eyes tan skin and a black and green sweat-suit with the emblem of a high

school from in the next district, from how wide he swung the door Ryoku could see his need to

shout and his need of so many pizzas. He was having a party in his spacious apartment, it was

full of kids around his own age.

"Well, you are pizza palace I thought for sure it was a prank but you've got the uniform and the

pizzas."

Rye was dressed in his work uniform an orange colored collar shirt with yellow sleeves and a

yellow collar, a crowned pizza faced king and the words pizza palace on the back, dark khaki

cargos and his hand-made ATs.

"WOW I'm surprised I only called that order in ten minutes ago and I heard that there was an

accident a block from here. I thought that would delay the order."

Rye handed the man his pizzas and spoke out the price order,

"Yes sir it did hold me up, I would have been earlier but the sidewalks were packed."

"Sidewalk?"

"Yes sir, I don't drive I ride ATs so the accident was only a minor hold up."

"ATs HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The customer's laughter filled the halls of the apartment and some of the noise died down from

inside the apartment so much so that people were looking to see the cause of the ruckus,

"Yes sir, now about your bill, the King's Feast Special is $39.57."

HAHA, oh yes hold on a moment my boy."

The customer disappears back into the apartment and Rye looks inside and sees a group of student aged teens looking back at him, he waves in the standard fashion and gets blown off, and Rye attributes it to school tension and leaves it at that. Within seconds the customer is back at the door with the thirty-nine fifty seven, he pays Rye and even gives him an extra twenty dollars for a tip. When Rye looks at him he was about to give back the tip but is stopped by the customer himself,

"Keep it kid; call it a bonus for a speedy delivery."

Thanking his customer Rye glides down the hallway on his ATs grinds down the stair and out of the front door

Riding down the empty streets it was almost midnight and the streets were quiet and smell of the coming rain filled the air. Rye rode slowly relishing the peace and awaiting the rain, he loved the feel before it fell and the smell once it hit, he especially loved the slow rain the came down lightly. This rain would be heavy but it was still rain so Rye was happy. As he rode over the smooth streets and up the hills back towards his job he thought about all these ATs had brought him, they gave him his wings and finally for the first time since he could remember the sky wasn't a dream or a far off destination he could only look at, he could touch it and kiss it with his own lips he could really live. Before he knew it he was at his favorite part the huge sloping hill that descended down to where he worked he loved riding it from both sides, because with the perfect amount of speed the air he could get was amazing he could soar like the eagles. Reaching the peak of the hill he leapt and let the wind carry him down the hill into the valley like plaza of **Shinjuku** where the Pizza Palace delivery service is located.

He glided down into the valley the spinning wheels of his ATs grinding the pavement as he lands, he rides the last twelve or so blocks and enters his work through the employee entrance in the back of the pizzeria. Coming in at midnight was becoming a regular thing for Rye; he worked the Eternal Shift as his boss so aptly put it. Pizza Palace is open everyday of the week except Sundays and they except deliveries from anyone at anytime until twelve o' one on Sunday morning. The job that Rye works is always open because not to many people can handle it either because of family or school, as Rye had neither he didn't have much of a problem and so he did his job all day everyday. That was why his shift was called the eternal shift; his boss had taken to hiring AT riders since the ATs were legal and since regular road conditions didn't interfere with the deliveries. Rye didn't mind one bit the pay was exceptional he got at least twelve dollars per delivery and in one hour Rye could deliver on average five pizzas that was sixty dollars an hour on an average day. His boss Migazu Noshki was the only one working tonight as he is every night these two are always here by themselves. Rye handed him the receipt and Mr. Noshki handed him a large supreme,

"Thanks Mr. Noshki, but I'm not hungry."

"It's not for you Rye, but if you want one after you finish that delivery stop by and take one free of charge."

"Delivery but it's twelve o' two on a Sunday morning that's a little early for a delivery."

"I know but this delivery is a personal favor so do this one."

Rye took the pizza box and checked the receipt for the delivery address; it wasn't even two blocks from here. Rye rode around the counter where his boss stood tallying tickets and checking the register for the correct amount of money, he looked up at Rye, he was a Japanese man around thirty years of age his hair and eyes black his nose pronounced and sharp and on his left jaw was a burn that was aged, he had several other burns on his arms that were shown do to his short sleeve shirt, these came from his many tries at making his own custom pizza oven which was the crown jewel of his pizza empire, he was a six foot man and relatively muscular and in well toned shape for his age. He smiled at Rye, it was a peaceful smile and it made him look relaxed and laid back,

"Take the rest of today off, and even the rest of this week, you earned it."

Rye had been working for Mr. Noshki for two weeks and he had learned when to take an order.

"Yes sir."

Rye turned and rode out the door and into the night, he glided down the sidewalks slowly, during these dead times at night he didn't have to rush making this delivery at his normal speed would have the delivery time of around two minutes but he wanted to enjoy the night and the calm before the rain, he paced slowly down the block towards his destination he slowly approached his destination a small diner on the corner of the block and he wondered why would anyone order pizza from a diner? As Rye opened the doors and heard the bell ringing over his head the rain began to fall staining the pavement like thousands of polka dots on a young girls dress. He called out his order because even though it was late this twenty-four hour diner was full of people.

"Large King's Special, I have a Large King's Special hear!"

A hand raised in the back off the restaurant and Rye walked back to give the unusual customer his order and as soon as he saw the middle-aged man sitting in the booth he understood why he was bringing food here.

The man sitting in the booth is the exact same man that Rye encountered two weeks ago the man who inspired him to indefinitely ride ATs, Officer Susku.

"Wow Officer Susku, just when I was wondering who would order a pizza from a diner its… you."

Officer Susku looked up to see a very familiar vagrant looking back at him a young man he had to chase quite a ways not to long ago but turned out to be a good kid at heart. As he stood there holding his pizza box in his work uniform he looked more like an upstanding citizen then when he was running through the streets on a pair of stolen ATs.

"You're the delivery boy haha it's a small world isn't it?"

"Yes sir, it is I got a job so that I could save up money to pay back my friends all I owe them, but I never thought I would bump into you again."

Officer Susku chuckles to himself,

"I know you meant that in a good way."

"Oh, yes sir."

Rye handed the officer his order.

"Thank you, how much do I owe you?"

"It's the house specialty and it's on the house ironic isn't it?"

Rye glided slowly towards the door and just as he was about to pull it open he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Officer Susku and he had a very stern look on his face.

"Those ATs aren't stolen are they?"

Rye looked down,

"No sir I made them from the parts in the cavern you told me about that's why they look so out of shape."

Officer Susku looked at Rye with caring in his eyes,

He handed him a fifty dollar bill and they both walked out of the diner, they turned to head in separate directions and Rye looked down at his hand and realized how much money he was just handed.

"Um Officer Susku, I can't accept this you gave me fifty dollars the pizza was free."

"Yeah I know that's a tip, and its fifty dollars you say, hmm I thought it was five my mistake."

With a false look of shock on his face the kind man turns to leave turning up the collar on his jacket to combat the light rain that had begun to fall.

"You get home now Ryoku, it's late and a storm is brewing don't be one of those fools who chases a storm."

The kind man turns and disappears into the darkness of the night and Rye turns towards home in the opposite direction. He glides home his AT wheels slicking on the freshly wet pavement he slips and slides up the dark streets. Then suddenly his quiet run is interrupted by an all too familiar sound, thunder. The light rain turned into a heavy torrential downpour, Rye was soaked through within minutes. The thunder clapped loud and hard it shook the sky and rumbled the earth itself. As a harsh bolt of lightning ripped the sky and tore through the clouds Rye looked up and couldn't believe what he saw.

It wasn't a lightning struck building or an exploded light pole what he saw was much worse he had seen them on video countless times the dark shadows and silhouettes causing mass panic and terror to anyone who laces on a pair of ATs, what's worse he had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting them once before, _**Storm Chasers**_.

They were perched high in the storm on light poles and building rooftops. The five of them ready for the attack the leapt down into the street splashing and sloshing water around, the drainage holes along the curb were filling with water faster than they could be emptied thus causing the rain water to fill up the streets, it quickly flooded the sidewalk were Rye was standing, he looked the darkly dressed hooded figures straight up not moving an inch he vowed the last time he saw them that when they met again he would end it right then and there for endangering his friends. His face was stern and anger etched ever line in his throat he had to scream to be heard over the wind and rain which made him sounds all the more angry.

"SO ITS YOU GUYS AGAIN, LET'S DO THIS!"

Rye speeds forward into the street breaking right into the huddle of the five attackers, sloshing water everywhere as he goes, cutting a path straight through the water, stopping on his front wheels Rye spins a full three hundred and sixty degrees and manages to roundhouse one of the storm chasers in the head, charging forward on his ATs he drives his shoulder into another one spinning around he uses the momentum to fling him into two of the remaining riders. That left only Rye and the one they called Burst to battle it out and within the time it took Rye to take out the other four Burst had fully charged his ATs for that deadly attack. The blast raged ripping through the rain, the attack tears at Rye cutting into his shirt and partially into his flesh, he through his arms up at the last second so they took the majority of the blast. That however didn't stop him from soaring through the air and crashing to ground his skidded several feet backwards but the water on the ground spared his skin from serious injury. Using his elbows and the backward momentum from the blast he was able to spin in a break dancers fashion and regain his footing, as he readied himself for the next attack the other four placed themselves between. The ring leader issued out the orders much as he did during their last encounter,

"Burst; use the _**Rip-Slash**_, charge for the full thirty, then activate the _**Regalia**_ and unleash the _**Fang**_"

Rye looked astonished,

"_**Regalia**_ those are the _**Fang**_ _**Regalia**_ Agito's _**Fang**_ _**Regalia**_!"

"No idiot those are _**Sub-Regalia**_, not that it matters to you, we're going to crush you right here right now."

Rye spun his wheels the constant motion created a hydroplane effect on the ground below him, his physics brain leapt into action…

_Those are __**Fang**__**Sub-Regalia**__ which would mean that guy rides the __**Fang**__ road which means he can't touch the sky; his wings have permanently clipped which means the sky is his enemy. I have him beat, in thirty seconds that __**Rip-Slash**__ is coming my way and I have to assume that directly after that he's going to begin charging for his "__**Fang**__" from what I remember of the day under the __**Great Tokyo Bridge**__ that awkward sound must have been the __**Sub-Regalia**__'s activation the charge was longer then thirty seconds though, for times sake I'll hazard a guess of forty-five seconds for the __**Fang**__ which means that in exactly one minute and fifteen seconds I have to finish this right if I don't then I'm done, using the hydroplanes affects the speed of the spinning wheels and the thin layer of water creating a thin layer of space between my wheels and the ground, I can gain the necessary speed…_

Rye came out of his thoughts his wheels still spinning with the battleground the same as it was left he had about ten seconds left before the attack came,, he was ready.

The miniscule click that signaled the full charge of Burst's attack started it all as the slash ripped upward through the rain, Rye spun backwards going around and spinning nine hundred degrees simultaneously he heard the sidewalk explode behind him, using hydroplane Rye spins even faster, the impact of the blast resides and the secondary charging sound begins, sweeping his leg out low Rye trips and incapacitates one of the four riders around his main target. Using the resulting momentum Rye spins on his back his legs spread outward, his fast spinning quickly placed him right in the middle of his four opponents with his outward leg spin in the same fashion as a break dancer and quick movements he overwhelms the four opponents. Raising upward on his elbows still spinning he reaches a handstand, allowing his feet to fall to the ground he spins in a circular motion and lands crouching right at the feet of his only remaining enemy. Burst stands rigid still charging his ATs; in his head Rye counts down the forty-five second time limit. He is around fifteen seconds in and Burst hasn't moved an inch, then Rye realizes that this is the flaw with the _**Fang**_ _**Sub-Regalia**_, once they are activated and the infinity atmosphere is realized the wearer is unable to move. As the _**Sub-Regalia**_ charge the surrounding water causes Rye to be able to see the contracting forces surrounding the ATs the way the water pulsates around them causing a fluctuation in friction and force.

_With any pair of ATs fine tuned to the __**Fang**__ Road they follow the minimum-maximum-minimum principle. Meaning they go from zero to one hundred and rapidly back down to zero, however with these flawed __**Sub-Regalia**__ the ascent to maximum takes time, and also the maximum amount of force is predetermined by the ATs and the limitations on the one who rides them. This means that if I can make my maximum output even a fraction higher than his I'll win in a battle of forces and the resulting shockwave will eliminate all of the riders._

Using the hydroplane technique once more Rye spins his AT wheels at maximum out put the water around both of them begins to pulsate and churn miniature hurricane like waves of water pulse in and out around them, Rye is crouched low bearing all of his weight down on the pressure sensitive motor trigger willing them with every ounce of his existence to spin faster Rye monitors the amount of force built up around both pairs of ATs and keeps the clock going in his head,

_Fifty seconds fifty-one, fifty-two fifty-three-fifty-four, fifty-five, fifty-six, fifty-seven, fifty-eight, and fifty-nine, sixty!_

The wheels stop spinning and the built up force begins to exit out of the release ports that heat and built up electricity crash together the colliding forces smash into the air and generate a pulsating wave of destructive energy, for a set amount of time this wave radiates around the AT until the kicking motion sets it off, raising his left leg to deliver the point blank attack Burst, begins the finishing blow his wheels still spinning Rye slides low using his built up force of his left leg to sweep Burst off his feet and skyward, unable to correctly utilize his ultimate move he thrusts his charged AT towards the ground to regain footing. With the amount of force Rye delivered he sent Burst about three feet into the air, forcing himself upward Rye becomes momentarily air-bourn his momentum building all the while Rye's force collides with that of Burst and the resulting collision causes a shockwave so powerful the falling rain in the immediate area ceases to fall, the four other storm chasers are propelled backward and Burst is blasted right out of his ATs. All six of the riders crash to the earth with a resounding thud and the rain continually falls hard and fast.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 4: Not a King**_

Rye awoke in his air sealed room in his very bright all white room, he sat up and breakfast was on the bed side table and his clothes were ironed and hung up behind that. He sat up and ate his pancakes and sausages he got dressed and brushed his teeth then took his supplements. Rye had been on the twelfth floor of Tower Pharmaceuticals for two days, his routine was breakfast then vitamins, shortly after two hours in the weight room toning muscles then two hours working on cardio then the rest of the way he spent his time in zero G conditioning training on how to properly wield ATs. As he swallowed his vitamins and drank his protein shake hi door opened right on time and there stood Igami. This time however, he was holding a metal briefcase that was handcuffed to his wrist. He entered into Rye's room and placed the case on the pull out table where Rye mostly ate dinner. He un-cuffed himself from the case inputted a code on the pad and then gestured for Rye to come over to do his part.

"Now Rye I need a retina scan and a thumb print."

"Wow that's a lot of security."

"Well yes, it's just to make sure that you are you, these ATs are very expensive not only that but they were made for you."

Rye looked into the laser reader and placed his thumb on the scanner, the case let out a low hiss and opened hydraulically, and there placed in the case just as a pair of shoes would be were a pair of highly personalized ATs. Green ATs with black stripes pulsing through the design tribal markings lining them like flowing kinetic energy. Igami looked at the sheer wonder and excitement that filled Rye's face and he knew that this child could truly be the one.

Igami instructed Rye to put on the ATs and then come with his he would break them in as he walked. As Rye walked he felt every instance of the personalization that went into these ATs. With every step every single muscle contours in his legs and up his body the ATs respond and interact. With him and his body and then his surroundings as he walked into the test lab for the Zero G aeronautics test Rye was completely in tune with his ATs. He entered the small chamber which then disconnected from the wall and moved back until the chamber connected with another room and opened into the simulator. The weightlessness was all to familiar to Rye he felt at home here, much as he did in the sky and with his AT's on he felt even more comfortable.

Grabbing the simulator's head set he strapped in and ran the simulation, then next thing he knew he was back on that overpass with Oushi. The ground began to quake and Rye responded with the slightest movements which his AT's magnified into a full scale evasion tactic, in the blink of an eye Rye had done what had previously took him minutes to do in seconds, he dodged the attacks and answered with his own the battle was over before it ever truly started. The simulation ended and Rye came back into reality only to be thrust right back into a simulation, this time he came too under a sheet of water coming down on top of him, he was back in the rain those five riders surrounding him, baring down on him. There he stood and the memory was so real that for a second he was lost in the past. Then he fought it,

"How did you guys know about this?"

A familiar voice rang in over the intercom system,

"Ryoku don't worry about that now just run the simulation."

Rye knew that the only way out was to finish the sim, so rushing forward Rye blasted through the opposition and the simulation was over. As he came out of the sim, he ripped the headset off and headed over to the wall were the video communications system and opened a video link, he thought the voice on the intercom was familiar. AS he opened the channel Igami answered the call as usual.

"How did you guys know about that night in the rain?"

"Ryoku I told you not to worry about that, now continue running the simulations."

"No, that wasn't you who said that it was someone else what's going on here?'

From behind him a lab technician called out to Igami,

"**Dr. Susku**, could you please come here this level of neuro-kinetics, it's off the charts."

"Damn it I told you never to address me by my last name."

"Dr. Susku, like Officer John Susku, I knew you were familiar but you're related to Officer Susku?"

"Look Rye listen to me my "dad" isn't who you think he is, he's not an officer of the Japanese police force, he works in special security for Tower Pharmaceuticals, **Tower **as in Trophaeum Tower, that's where you were born and that's why you were so readily accepted here. Your parents were scientists who worked for the company, they knew trade secrets and they were going to leak them to the opposition so the board had them silenced, my father did it. When he found you that day on the streets he ran your background as he would normally do but when he found out whom you were he called me and ordered me to prepare the labs he would have you in here sooner or later. Then he…"

The door slid open and from the video camera on the wall Rye could see him Susku, the man who pretended to care only to lure him into an elaborate trap.

"Son why are you telling him all this..."

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME SON!"

"Shut up, Igami."

Violently pushing his son out of the way Susku stuck his face into the camera.

"Ryoku you are just like your father I can see the rebellion in your eyes you wan to defy me and my orders before I even give them. I killed your mother and your father for the exact same thing. Don't make their mistakes now be a good boy, repay me all the kindnesses I have shown you."

"KINDNESSES, WHO IN THE FUCK ARE YOU TO SPEAK ABOUT KINDNESSES!"

"Look Rye, who was it that saved you from an arrest, who was it that persuaded you to continue to delve deeper into the world of Air Treks, who was it that provided you with the materials for your first pair of ATs, who was it that tipped off the _**Storm Chasers **_so that you could test your metal and gain those ATs, who was it that hired Oushi to reignite your passion and bring you here, and most importantly who killed those psychotic people who called themselves your parents, ME! I did all those things for you now, be a good little test tube baby, and…"

The video connection began to fade out static filled the screen, and electricity filled the small chamber, with his fists clenched tight and his ATs spinning in the wind creating there own force generating watts of electric energy and friction heat, the chamber begins to crack under the increasing pressure, the hydraulic door shuts down and the auto-lock breaks with it goes the Zero G effects. As Rye blasts through the wall towards the lab one last sound comes over the radio frequency.

"This is a Pizza Palace **Special Delivery**!"

Riding down the shaft that leads from the Aero G chamber to the research Lab Rye can hear the sounds of a fight going on through the wall louder and louder the closer he gets. Using a page out of Burst's book he charges a blast of charge energy and blows open the wall, when he steps out Rye couldn't believe who else was in the room. Migazu Noshki, Rye's boss.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, NOT YOU TWO!"

Migazu looks at Rye sparing him a glance before he gets back to his struggle at hand. Migazu is doing battle with John Susku, a battle of strength and fists. His voice is strained and he is speaking through gritted teeth with a badly bleeding lip.

"Rye, there's no time you have to get out of here! RIGHT NOW DAMN IT!"

Rye turns and looks back he sees the younger Susku laying on the floor, Rye confronts him amongst the mayhem,

"WHY ME, WHY DO THIS TO ME!"

Dr. Susku responds simply,

"Because of who you are, you may not know this but there are eight crowns, eight kings to wear the crowns, and eight roads that they ride, however there is one title that all seek to gain, _**Sky King**_. This is who you are going to be, that's why you, to rule the skies themselves is the job of the _**Sky King**_, your job."

Officer Susku spoke out loud roaring to Rye to do his job,

"YES, RYE NOW UNLOCK THOSE GOLDEN GATES THE GATES OF THE SKY!"

Migazu yells at Rye bringing him back to reality.

"RYE GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW; THAT IS AN ORDER!"  
Rye turned and looked at the exit, Migazu had the exit blocked him and the small army he was keeping at bay. He turned and looked at Dr. Susku, he gestured to the window and a single syllable word slipped past his lips.

"Window."

Rye looked towards the window, he aimed a blast at it and fractured the glass it didn't break, Rye spun his AT wheels and got ready to fly but before he turned and faced the room,

"Look I don't care who you are or what you've done for me, I'm not your _**Sky King**_ I don't ride for you or your goals or anything else that you care about I don't even ride for myself, I _**RIDE FOR THE SKY**_, that's it!"

Rye lunged forward and burst through the window and into the sky of the morning sun.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Not a King**_

Rye awoke in his air sealed room in his very bright all white room, he sat up and breakfast was on the bed side table and his clothes were ironed and hung up behind that. He sat up and ate his pancakes and sausages he got dressed and brushed his teeth then took his supplements. Rye had been on the twelfth floor of Tower Pharmaceuticals for two days, his routine was breakfast then vitamins, shortly after two hours in the weight room toning muscles then two hours working on cardio then the rest of the way he spent his time in zero G conditioning training on how to properly wield ATs. As he swallowed his vitamins and drank his protein shake hi door opened right on time and there stood Igami. This time however, he was holding a metal briefcase that was handcuffed to his wrist. He entered into Rye's room and placed the case on the pull out table where Rye mostly ate dinner. He un-cuffed himself from the case inputted a code on the pad and then gestured for Rye to come over to do his part.

"Now Rye I need a retina scan and a thumb print."

"Wow that's a lot of security."

"Well yes, it's just to make sure that you are you, these ATs are very expensive not only that but they were made for you."

Rye looked into the laser reader and placed his thumb on the scanner, the case let out a low hiss and opened hydraulically, and there placed in the case just as a pair of shoes would be were a pair of highly personalized ATs. Green ATs with black stripes pulsing through the design tribal markings lining them like flowing kinetic energy. Igami looked at the sheer wonder and excitement that filled Rye's face and he knew that this child could truly be the one.

Igami instructed Rye to put on the ATs and then come with his he would break them in as he walked. As Rye walked he felt every instance of the personalization that went into these ATs. With every step every single muscle contours in his legs and up his body the ATs respond and interact. With him and his body and then his surroundings as he walked into the test lab for the Zero G aeronautics test Rye was completely in tune with his ATs. He entered the small chamber which then disconnected from the wall and moved back until the chamber connected with another room and opened into the simulator. The weightlessness was all to familiar to Rye he felt at home here, much as he did in the sky and with his AT's on he felt even more comfortable.

Grabbing the simulator's head set he strapped in and ran the simulation, then next thing he knew he was back on that overpass with Oushi. The ground began to quake and Rye responded with the slightest movements which his AT's magnified into a full scale evasion tactic, in the blink of an eye Rye had done what had previously took him minutes to do in seconds, he dodged the attacks and answered with his own the battle was over before it ever truly started. The simulation ended and Rye came back into reality only to be thrust right back into a simulation, this time he came too under a sheet of water coming down on top of him, he was back in the rain those five riders surrounding him, baring down on him. There he stood and the memory was so real that for a second he was lost in the past. Then he fought it,

"How did you guys know about this?"

A familiar voice rang in over the intercom system,

"Ryoku don't worry about that now just run the simulation."

Rye knew that the only way out was to finish the sim, so rushing forward Rye blasted through the opposition and the simulation was over. As he came out of the sim, he ripped the headset off and headed over to the wall were the video communications system and opened a video link, he thought the voice on the intercom was familiar. AS he opened the channel Igami answered the call as usual.

"How did you guys know about that night in the rain?"

"Ryoku I told you not to worry about that, now continue running the simulations."

"No, that wasn't you who said that it was someone else what's going on here?'

From behind him a lab technician called out to Igami,

"**Dr. Susku**, could you please come here this level of neuro-kinetics, it's off the charts."

"Damn it I told you never to address me by my last name."

"Dr. Susku, like Officer John Susku, I knew you were familiar but you're related to Officer Susku?"

"Look Rye listen to me my "dad" isn't who you think he is, he's not an officer of the Japanese police force, he works in special security for Tower Pharmaceuticals, **Tower **as in Trophaeum Tower, that's where you were born and that's why you were so readily accepted here. Your parents were scientists who worked for the company, they knew trade secrets and they were going to leak them to the opposition so the board had them silenced, my father did it. When he found you that day on the streets he ran your background as he would normally do but when he found out whom you were he called me and ordered me to prepare the labs he would have you in here sooner or later. Then he…"

The door slid open and from the video camera on the wall Rye could see him Susku, the man who pretended to care only to lure him into an elaborate trap.

"Son why are you telling him all this..."

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME SON!"

"Shut up, Igami."

Violently pushing his son out of the way Susku stuck his face into the camera.

"Ryoku you are just like your father I can see the rebellion in your eyes you wan to defy me and my orders before I even give them. I killed your mother and your father for the exact same thing. Don't make their mistakes now be a good boy, repay me all the kindnesses I have shown you."

"KINDNESSES, WHO IN THE FUCK ARE YOU TO SPEAK ABOUT KINDNESSES!"

"Look Rye, who was it that saved you from an arrest, who was it that persuaded you to continue to delve deeper into the world of Air Treks, who was it that provided you with the materials for your first pair of ATs, who was it that tipped off the _**Storm Chasers **_so that you could test your metal and gain those ATs, who was it that hired Oushi to reignite your passion and bring you here, and most importantly who killed those psychotic people who called themselves your parents, ME! I did all those things for you now, be a good little test tube baby, and…"

The video connection began to fade out static filled the screen, and electricity filled the small chamber, with his fists clenched tight and his ATs spinning in the wind creating there own force generating watts of electric energy and friction heat, the chamber begins to crack under the increasing pressure, the hydraulic door shuts down and the auto-lock breaks with it goes the Zero G effects. As Rye blasts through the wall towards the lab one last sound comes over the radio frequency.

"This is a Pizza Palace **Special Delivery**!"

Riding down the shaft that leads from the Aero G chamber to the research Lab Rye can hear the sounds of a fight going on through the wall louder and louder the closer he gets. Using a page out of Burst's book he charges a blast of charge energy and blows open the wall, when he steps out Rye couldn't believe who else was in the room. Migazu Noshki, Rye's boss.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, NOT YOU TWO!"

Migazu looks at Rye sparing him a glance before he gets back to his struggle at hand. Migazu is doing battle with John Susku, a battle of strength and fists. His voice is strained and he is speaking through gritted teeth with a badly bleeding lip.

"Rye, there's no time you have to get out of here! RIGHT NOW DAMN IT!"

Rye turns and looks back he sees the younger Susku laying on the floor, Rye confronts him amongst the mayhem,

"WHY ME, WHY DO THIS TO ME!"

Dr. Susku responds simply,

"Because of who you are, you may not know this but there are eight crowns, eight kings to wear the crowns, and eight roads that they ride, however there is one title that all seek to gain, _**Sky King**_. This is who you are going to be, that's why you, to rule the skies themselves is the job of the _**Sky King**_, your job."

Officer Susku spoke out loud roaring to Rye to do his job,

"YES, RYE NOW UNLOCK THOSE GOLDEN GATES THE GATES OF THE SKY!"

Migazu yells at Rye bringing him back to reality.

"RYE GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW; THAT IS AN ORDER!"  
Rye turned and looked at the exit, Migazu had the exit blocked him and the small army he was keeping at bay. He turned and looked at Dr. Susku, he gestured to the window and a single syllable word slipped past his lips.

"Window."

Rye looked towards the window, he aimed a blast at it and fractured the glass it didn't break, Rye spun his AT wheels and got ready to fly but before he turned and faced the room,

"Look I don't care who you are or what you've done for me, I'm not your _**Sky King**_ I don't ride for you or your goals or anything else that you care about I don't even ride for myself, I _**RIDE FOR THE SKY**_, that's it!"

Rye lunged forward and burst through the window and into the sky of the morning sun.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Grasping A Storm Cloud**_

The hum of the AT wheels and his own racing heart were all Rye could hear as he raced down the streets in the early morning hours. He had no idea what he was going to do or where he was going to go, his home was probably being watched, and he had no idea how he was going to survive. Everyone he thought that he could trust had betrayed him, Oushi Igami Officer Susku, even Migazu. He couldn't even trust his ATs, and on top of it Lee and Quan hated him, so he was left to wander the streets. He stopped and looked ahead of him there it stood, **Tokyo Tower** the top of it shining in the morning sun. For some odd reason he knew that was where he should be. Racing towards the tower entrance gates he hopped the turnstile and decided to ride to the top. Using the metallic wire-net frame Rye grinded all the way up to the observation tower at the top, and stood there under the blinking light that signified a transmitted radio signal. The sky was clear only a few clouds in site and Rye could see all of Tokyo. As the sun rose and the sky opened up, those fleeting clouds began to flock around the sun, and as the golden rays of sun light shown through them _**The Golden Sky Gate**_ was in sight. If Rye could walk across the Sky he could reach out and touch it with his own two hands. And as he stood there he knew what he had to do. Revving his ATs he crept towards the edge of the tower, and dove straight off. Punching through the sky Rye felt the wind roar in his ears the air blowing against him turn barrel rolls and faces his feet towards the ground as he descends to the lower levels of the tower he grinds the outsides of it and safely reaches the ground, he continues past the entrance and deep into the inner city of Tokyo. The streets are slowly starting to fill by the time he reaches his destination. He sits on a bus bench on a busy intersection and decides to wait it out. Occasionally he looks up from his bench and scans the passing crowds after about twenty minutes of waiting, the one he had been waiting for had arrived.

The ground trembled lightly, it was a miniscule shake and anyone who noticed it would have attributed it to the busy streets of Tokyo, the freight trucks and the multitudes of people, but Rye knew better. The ground's minor shakes were being caused by a very familiar face, Oushi, a man who not three days ago attacked Rye on a train station platform. Rye stood up and rode after him, now was no the time to play around, within seconds he was directly behind Oushi and had his hand on his shoulder.

"Eh, what's the big idea?"

Turning around his face registered his new friendship in Rye and his attitude changed from agitated to happy, but before he could speak Rye cut him off."

"Oushi I have two questions to ask you, and your answer will determine whether or not we battle right here right now. Listen to me very clearly, who hired you to bring me into Tower Pharmaceuticals?"

Oushi looked slightly confused but he saw the seriousness in his eyes and decided that his questions would be better saved for later.

"A man named Susku, Igami Susku. He said that it was greatly important that you come in to see them."

"Igami, not John, so he lied about that, ok Oushi one last question do you know a man named Migazu Noshki?"

"Nope not at all now what's this about a battle?"

"Nothing Oushi, look we have got to get out off plain sight."

Oushi rode with Rye they left the central plaza and went a dog park not to far away. It was there where Rye told Oushi everything he knew.

"WOW, so they want you to be the next _**Sky King**_?"

"Yeah, they want it bad enough to have my parents killed for it, I won't do it."

"Okay Rye I hear you!"

"Sorry Oushi, but there's something else… I want to start an AT team and I was wondering that if you weren't already would you…"

"HELL YEAH, I'd be glad to join your AT team Rye, were gonna need a name and an emblem, but before we get to that, we need three more guys. Or girls I don't care I'm down with girls, but I gotta ask why do you want an AT team?"

"To take out the _**storm chasers**_, plain and simple to break them like they've broken all those before them."

"_**Storm Chasers**_, that's it not for the Crown or the _**Regalia**_?"

"NO OUSHI WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING!"

"Yeah I was and I just wanted to see what these guys saw in you and I see it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Rye I'll tell you what I mean when you can tell me what I meant by tusks."

The two look at each other long and hard before anything else is said, it is Oushi who breaks the tension.

"So Rye even though they were evil the five days you spent in that building can't have been all bad, I know they taught you about ATs and the parts war."

"Yeah they did… wait I was in there five days? It felt like three."

"Yeah you went in on Monday and today is Saturday so that's five days right?"

"Holy Shit that's right, five days."

"Yeah, I hope in those five days you've figured out what road your riding."

"No, I never got around to it."

"Fine then I gotta get you closer to the Sky."

"NO Oushi I won't be _**Sky King**_."

"Did I say _**Sky King**_, no I didn't you're a child of the Sky you always have been Rye that's why your slated to be the next _**Sky King**_ because you don't want it that's why."

"Now if you know about parts wars then you know about the class challenges, so right here right now I challenge you to an _**F-Class Dash**_, from here to the **Tokyo Sky Tree**. The first to the top is the leader of the AT team… GO!"

Off they went riding at with the speed of light, Oushi was in the lead and Rye was far behind all he could focus on was how the sky wasn't what he wanted he began to get angry and feel hate, his heart began to pump full speed his chest was hurting and he was steadily gaining speed. He lost control and ended up riding right off the balcony railing he was grinding. As he began to tall down the five stories the wind opened up to him, kissing his skin and blessing his pores with its sweet touch, his heart-rate leveled out and he calmed down, then he realized…

"_The sky it welcomes me it welcomes anyone who reaches its gates. We all share one sky it isn't something one man can claim and it isn't something I should be mad at, I love the sky and that's what I ride for not for anything else."_

Opening his eyes, Rye switches his center of gravity to his chest flips and turns his wheels to the earth, he lands on a flagpole grinding his wheels he leaps and soars up above the buildings the city the country the entire planet it seems, he looks ahead the sky is waiting for him the gates are there. Looking down he can see Oushi racing towards the city blazing a trail full speed, any other time he would have Rye beat like that but not today, pointing his face downward Rye nosedives and heads back towards Tokyo. As he comes back into the skyline of Tokyo he wall-rides the towering skyscrapers until he is right above Oushi diving down there shadows align right on top of each other, and then he sees it an enormous elephant, deep brown the color of the earth trumpeting its trunk and raging behind him. As Rye landed in front of him he turned around still riding and faced Oushi.

"An Elephant, that's what you meant by tusks, you meant an Elephant. But why do you have an Elephant like thing behind you?"

Oushi's face widened with a huge smile,

"Beat me to the Sky Tree and I'll tell you."

"That's as good as done, you'd do better telling me now."

Rye turned and faced the sky, seeing his target on the horizon he sped forward he burned his tracks into the streets as he ran his run. Nothing else mattered but the top of the Sky Tree.

The both of them reached the entrance way at nearly the same time, but Rye was the first to jump the turnstiles and he was the first to take the building, as they both began their climb to the top the wind seemed to lift Rye higher and higher up until

[_**SMACK**_]

Rye touched the top and waited the few seconds until Oushi came up with him.

"HAHA good run Rye, you back in the grace of the sky eh?"

"Yeah now what's with that Elephant Thing?"

"I call him Elephant man, a fully armored human and elephant warrior team, that's my shadow."

"Shadow, what's a shadow?"

"Rye, a shadow is a physical manifestation of your run; it represents the road that you ride you and you alone. Not saying that you're the only one who rides's that road; your shadow just shows how **you** ride it."

"So Oushi what's my shadow?

"Normally you'd have to have ridden a long time and be a very skilled rider, almost king level, but in your case its different your shadow isn't clear to me. For you to see my shadow you had to first realize what it was that made you ride ATs, then you'd be able to see other people's drive and desire manifested in their shadows. Mine is a love of the earth, so my shadow is an earth-bound creature. It's an elephant ironically because of my name, Oushi."

"Thanks Oushi, now under the terms of our wager, I am the leader of this team, I'll think of a name but I do have my first order if you're willing to listen."

"Well for one thing that's not how you give an order, but yeah I'm listening to you give me the order eh?"

"Ok fines then, we're going to go see someone who I thought was a friend of mine."

The two leap from the tower into the shine of the mid-day sun.  
The two rode into the **Shinjuku** district of Tokyo and stopped at the doorway of Pizza Palace.

Oushi looked up at the king on the sign, his crown going up far past the sign. The pizza he held was hot fresh out of a flaming oven; he could tell that there was something more to the sign than what you saw. He stood next to Rye waiting for him to take the first step. Rye glided over the black mat that signaled the door to open and he rode into the store and stopped at the counter. Standing there was his old boss Migazu Noshki and he had a look on his face as if he had been expecting Rye all day.

"What kept you Rye?"

"Nothing, boss-man I had to look into something."  
"Haha, old habits die-hard I see. Rye, I know what your thinking, and I know you won't listen to what I have to say, so…"

Migazu glided around the counter on a pair of ATs, his face had minor bruises like he had been in a fist fight.

"I bought these when the stores opened and I haven't taken them off I waited for you to come in. Now let's do this whole battle thing upstairs."

"I'm not here to fight you boss, I want to know whatever it is that you know."

"Wait your not trying to fight me? But …"

"You're arguing for a fight, Migazu why would you do that? If you think I have some grudge against you don't, I don't know how you knew where I was but you found me and even saved me. So tell me what you know, please."

"I will Rye, but in order for you to understand what I have to tell you, you have to know who your parents was. When you know that then I can tell you."

Rye looked at his boss he could see the sincerity of what he said, since he met Oushi and had truly seen the purpose for his run; he had learned to accept the things he couldn't control.

"Ok boss, when I learn about my parents I'll come to you for the answers. Until then lets not even think about this, but I do want to know if I still have my job?"

"Of course Rye you can keep your job that's no problem."

"Ok."

Rye turned and looked to Oushi, he had been silent the entire time, now he looked serious his face matched Rye's he knew that the task he was going to be assigned would be great.

"Rye whatever you need I got it just tell me what eh?"

"Thanks Oushi but this has nothing to do with that, right now that bridge I'll cross when I get to it what I need from you is simple. Three other riders I want to get our storm rider team started today."

"HAHAHA, yes sir, that's an order right?"

"Yeah, I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you, not the Sunday that I was inside Tower but the one before, when I fought the _**Storm Chasers**_, I took their _**Fang**_ _**Sub-Regalia**_ from them the one who wore them told me he wanted to fight me again so he gave me a warning, that three weeks from then they would be back in town and ready for the fight."

"Three weeks, that's next Sunday Rye. I know we have exactly seven days to become a storm rider team and challenge those guys."

"Ok then, in seven days we'll have enough people to form a storm rider team."


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Wednesday's Winds**_

It had been two full days and part of a third and Rye hadn't seen or heard from Oushi at all, that and the fact that every single last order over the last two days had been cut off mid-delivery for no reason. Rye rolled into the front of Pizza Palace with the same two boxes he left with. His boss came out the back and sat down with Rye and several other customers.

"It happened again?"

"Hell yeah, it happened again fifth one today."

"Watch it Rye, this is a family restaurant. And stop stressing; Pizza Palace was originally eat in so we still make enough money to break more than even. I only started the delivery service as a customer courtesy. Not a demand so the die hard lovers will have to get up and come get it no big deal."

"It's not that it's whoever this other delivery guy is, he gets there before I do."

"Oh so you're mad that he's faster?"

"Yeah no offense but lately I've been using work just for training purposes, and this other guy has got to ride ATs or else he couldn't be this fast, and anyone faster than me can beat me flat out that's just that on that."

"No offense taken how about you stop freaking and use that brain you've got it could help."

Rye rode back behind the counter and went to the employee's room; he ended up spending the next four hours there."

When he woke up he stormed out to the front of the restaurant,

"Boss, we got any orders?"

"Nope not a one, did you enjoy your nap?"

"No, and why did you let me sleep on the clock, damn its eight already?"

"Because you didn't have any jobs and you could use the rest."

"Whatever!"

Rye rode out the front to clear his head and get some much needed air, the sun was setting on the horizon, slowly disappearing behind the buildings, just as Rye was getting lost in the dusk sky, a powerful gust of Taku Wind bellowed down between the shaft-like buildings of Japan. That wind made Rye long for the sky, then suddenly the doors behind him slid open and his boss was carrying three large pizzas.

"Go Rye, this is a personal delivery so any money you get is a tip."

"Remember the last personal delivery I made, and how did you get this one I didn't here the service signal?"

"It came through on my personal line now go."

Rye grabbed the boxes and took off to the streets the winds blowing in his face was soothing he turned three quick corners and then he checked the receipt for the address when suddenly a Taku wind bellowed through and almost blew him over. Loosing grip on the ticket Rye turned back to get it and saw the shadow of an airborne rider. Then he knew...

"COME ON OUT I SAW YOU!"

A strong wind blew and he felt a presence behind him. He turned around and there stood a boy that looked his same age with short top spiked dark black hair and white eyes, he was a Japanese boy, his nose was small his lips were more pronounced then an average Japanese boy and he had a slender strongly build physique. He had on a yellow T-Shirt with the words Don Won Pizza emblazoned in red across the back, black jean shorts and bright yellow and baby blue ATs. As Rye looked at him he could tell that he too was loved by the sky.

"So you're the guy who's been taking all my business all this time?"

"Yeah and you're the chump whose been getting beat all over town."

"Chump huh, you look like you've been lagging behind all this time, what's the matter don't know where your going?"

"I didn't here you guys get an order this time."

"Huh, so you've been watching the store intercepting the addresses?"

"Nah, that's way too much work I just bugged your phone, I get the same calls you do and I get there faster, you stay on the ground, but thanks to the _**Over Road**_ I don't have to worry about it."

Rye looked at him in the face, he had the strong urge to punch him, but he fought against it. Rye saw the perfect training opportunity.

"What's your name?"

"Souza Megashi; and you are?"

"Ryoku Hashigaki, look since I'm such a chump how about this, I challenge you?"

"Really, well okay, I'm always down to get an easy win."

"Ok then, here."

Rye handed Souza the ticket with the address.

"Why are you giving me this?"  
"Because that's the destination, first one there wins, and the winner is the only one in the entire **Shinjuku** district who can deliver."

"Deal!"

The two shook hands and took off, Rye on the ground and Souza in the skies, as Rye zipped and weaved down the streets, he could occasionally see the shadow of his opponent above him. Rye charged down the streets carving his ATs into the pavement, as he did so he felt more and more like Oushi, partially channeling the spirit of his friend and ally he breaks even his own speed record for land and continues to power his way across town, as he reaches the up scale apartment building he had delivered to so many times before, he smiled to himself. Easily overcoming the wall in front of him he slides into the back entrance and up the service stairs. Once he gets to the floor he hears the sounds of ATs on the steps above. Rye opens the hall stairway and knocks on the door of his delivery. He is handed back his signed receipt just as the hall doors open and his opponent enters the hall.

"You beat me, how?"

"Easily once I knew you were there."

"Fine a deal is a deal."

The two got in the elevator at the same time but before Souza could press the button for the lobby Rye had pressed the button for the top floor.

"What the hell man?"

"You don't like the deal, or you don't like the fact that I'm better than you?"  
"Your not better than me if you came in the sky I'd tear you apart."

"I was hoping you'd say that, fine rematch."

"I don't want a rematch with you."

"Why not you don't have to worry about the pizzas slowing you down and you get the chance to stop me from delivering ever again."

"Not good enough."

The bell rang and the elevator doors opened and Souza rode out onto the roof. Rye shouted after him.

"HOW ABOUT THIS THEN, IF YOU WIN NOT ONLY WILL I NOT DELIVER IN SHUNJUKU BUT I WONT EVER GO INTO THE SKY AGAIN!"

Souza turned and looked at Rye with a puzzled look on his face.

"Why does that matter?"

"Look at me Souza you know I'm a rider loved by the wind, you can look at me and see it just like I can look at you and see it."

Souza saw the truth in Rye's words; he turned around and faced Rye.

"Ok bet."

Rye and Souza lined up on the edge of the roof, Souza looked at Rye,

"Where we headed to?"

"An _**F-Class Dash**_ to Pizza Palace, first to touch the big neon sign wins."

"And what do you get if you win, you never said?"

"Oh that's simple, you join my AT team… GO!"

Souza blasted off the roof into the sky Rye not far behind him, it was clear this would be a battle of the air. As the winds kiss their faces, they powered through the breeze and into the open arms of the sky. It was clear that Rye road higher in the air then Souza did, but Souza road the air harder and farther then Rye did and his focus was staying in the sky as long as possible with no regard for anything else. Then suddenly the strongest bursts of Taku Wind all day came down over the city they set in flowing in between the buildings and making strong gusts. A gust came blowing from behind them both Rye riding low and Souza taking the gust and riding high. Rye looked up and saw as Souza soared up ahead far over him and continued forward. Pizza Palace was the next block the final stretch was upon them and this would decide it all.

Rye continued to fall lower and lower riding on the sides of buildings as Souza soared in the sky, the last intersection was up ahead whomever overcame it first would take the win. Rye was about thirty feet off the ground now and he heard as Souza shouted to him.

"Say good-bye to the sky Rye, you didn't know how to fly at all, the wind graced you with its love and you disgraced it."

"We'll see Souza, but you know why you're going to lose this battle, because you spend too much time focusing on the sky and not enough time looking towards the earth."

"Why should I look to the earth?"  
"Because you can't stay in the sky forever, as much as you'd like to, you have to come down and you have no idea how to use your descent, I haven't ridden the wind once since we started. Everything I've done I've done on one gust of normal wind, now I'm going to show you how to soar and on the power of Taku winds."

Just then a Taku Wind blasted down the chute-like tunnel made by the parallel skyscrapers. It blew from behind them, and as Souza began to soar the gust overtook him and he began to fall. As he fell the gust caught him and he landed safely in the tail wind of his opponent. What was odd was the fact that he was still in front of Rye. His back was turned and he was fighting the wind, and yet as he did so he began to climb higher and higher. Then the winds shifted and they came from the front, Rye spun around and Souza was placed behind him, still riding in the tailwind. From behind him Souza could see it all how Rye rode the wind that was fighting him pushing against the wind as it pushed him, he rode on, shouting back to Souza.

"See I told you, with no way to come out of the backlash right and no knowledge on how to land you've lost the lead and this race, see you fight the winds that oppose you and ride the winds that back you, while you do that, you abuse the gifts the wind gives you. You can't soar on the wind if your too busy making your own."

Another shift in the winds came down the chute a wind from behind blew and Souza rode it upwards, the street intersection was upon them, the wind blowing in another direction provided lift and as Rye fought the pushing wind Souza rode on the lift of the intersection up to the clouds while Rye fought them down to the ground. The last hill was in sight the slope that led down into the **Shinjuku** district, then the winds changed they blew frontwards. The wind swept Rye off his feet he soared on the winds, and the sudden wind change threw Souza off his course and just as he was loosing control he had just enough time to see Rye soaring over him not by a few feet, the amount of distance between the two of them was astounding, Rye truly was soaring. Outstretching Rye back-flipped over Souza and grabbing him they began to soar all the way down into **Shinjuku**. Lowering his center of gravity to his chest and letting go of Souza who slowly soared on his own wind, he rotated out and over landing on the roof of Pizza Palace. Skidding back into his landing Rye turned and…

[**SMACK**]

As Souza landed down with him a few minutes later Rye smiling wide held out his hand and said,

"Welcome to the team."


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Thursday's Thunder**_

Pizza palace had been running full scale since yesterday, the Taku winds Wednesday brought had caused power outages across the city no major damages but the refrigerators were ruined which meant that all the food was ruined. Pizza Palace was the only Pizza Place that delivered 'good' pizzas. The new delivery boy they hired was right on time.

Rye and Souza had been running back and fourth across town all day delivering pizzas and various other menu items. As the two sat down at the end of the normal day's work shift they rested knowing that the worst of the day was over. Boss Migazu came out from the employee's room and went to sit with the boys.

"What's this, how did I get two no good AT riding bums on my payroll?"

Rye shouted at his boss in protest and offense,

"Damn, its not he even asked for the job or was even interested."

"Well if you hadn't fucked up all the orders maybe I wouldn't have had to hire a new delivery boy."

"HE WAS THE REASON WHY THE DELIVERIES WERE FUCKED UP! The only reason why people even took the pizzas was because he gave away twice as much for half the price, Don Wong's pizza SUCKS!"

Souza spoke up,

"He's right boss and Don Wong's does kind of suck."

Both Rye and Migazu looked Souza in the face and said,

"No Don Wong's DOES SUCK!"

All three began to laugh, as they threw their heads back the polyphonic ringtone from Rye's cellphone rang out. Looking at the caller Id Rye stood up and answered the call.

"Oushi were in the hell have you been man?"

"Well when I left Sunday night I headed the **Kanto** Region."

"**Kanto** in one night are you serious?"

"Yeah, I might not fly that much but my 'Wings' can carry me Rye. Anyway when I reached **Kanto** I stayed until Tuesday, then late last night I hopped a boat and now I'm in Shanghai."

"China, your in China, why in the hell are you there Oushi?"

"I'm following my orders I'm recruiting members there's a real special guy in Shanghai, and if I can catch him before he leaves town then we'll have our fifth guy."

"Wait how do you know we'll have five guys?"

"Rye, I know you, and your charisma makes it impossible for people to not like you, so what you need?"  
"Ok however you're doing that creepy shit I don't want to know, but you need to know I've added another member, and I'm trying to find another. I know what he looks like but I don't know his name."

"Wait you've got a third already damn Rye I gotta step it up, but how to find someone, if he rides ATs then call him out on parts war."

"Parts War, I'd need a team for that."

"You know about the _**Parts War**_ I'm talking about the website, that riders use to trade parts and set up matches, ask the third about it he'll tell you. I gotta go, but I'll be back in town tomorrow, I just found my guy."

The phone clicked and Rye hung up he turned to Souza who had grabbed a personal pizza and had begun to eat.

"Souza when you get done, show me the parts war website I wanna find somebody."

Souza slid the pizza to the side and dragged Rye back into the office to use the computer.

"Look Rye the site is easy as shit to use, what are you looking for?"

"A storm rider, I don't know his name all I know is he has blue hair and eyes, and he was fast really fast."

"Well that means we just have to use the right words."

Logging on the site and typing in a few words, Souza told Rye to check his work, reading aloud…

"I was on my run yesterday, I can't remember where but I saw this guy with dyed blue hair, and he was moving slower than my grandma."

Rye looked at Souza puzzled.

"Why would you say that?"

"Simple if you get on here and bad mouth a rider or a team the avid posters are going to make a fuss about it, since I don't know a name or a team, I insulted his appearance and since you said he was fast I insulted his strengths. Now before we can get a response from who we're looking for the guys here will give us a name and a team."

And sure enough it hadn't been fifteen minutes and there were multiple comments on Souza's post, some negative some really negative and a few crown Jewels.

"Rye, listen to this: _I know your not talking about Tsumai Katsuto_."

Rye walked over to the computer and read from the line Souza was pointing at, and then read a little further down.

"_The only blue haired rider is ALL NATURAL, his name is Tsumai Katsuto, and he heads Asutarisuku Shinsei_. WE GOT HIM!"

Once they found out the name, the rest was easy, they posted a few bad mouthing comments on several forums, and within thirty minutes the entire site was a buzz with this mysterious bad mouthing bandit. Then it happened one of the team members posted…

"_I dare you punks to come to our turf _**Akihabara**_ and do half of the shit your talking and see if you get out unharmed like you came in!"_

The two punched out early and headed over to the electric district of Tokyo, on the way they posted that they were headed that way. As they got off the bus, they rode into the electric district and waited by the power-plant, as the two of them looked around they saw the massive amount of emblems posted around them.

The emblem's shape was an asterisk inside of a blazing sun. The two waited all of about three minutes before they were surrounded by a massive amount of storm riders. They had no way out, but they knew that long before they came here, Rye was on the look out for his target. A rider flashed from the roof of the power-plant and he could tell that he was the leader, the crowd thinned as he approached. His glide was smooth and so was his stop, he wore a deep blue skin tight body suit, with silver accents streaking up the sides and the front, his hair was deep blue and so were his eyes. His cheeks were hollow and his cheekbones were more pronounced giving his face a sharp appeal to it. Rye knew that the leader was who he was looking for, Tsumai Katsuto. As their eyes met they recognized each other and immediately Tsumai turned around.

"So you're the ones who've been bad mouthing me and my team, haha you two are a joke what's the meaning of this?"

Rye spoke out.

"It's really simple; I wanted to find you, really ever since I first stole your ATs…"

Rye was interrupted my the murmurs and rumbles of the crowd at large,

"This punk stole; the boss's ATs and took him on a run?"

Tsumai raised his hand and the crowd fell silent, Rye continued to speak,

"I wanted to apologize about that, and now that things in my life have taken the route they have now, I really need to ask you a favor."

"You need a favor from me, what?"

"Help me and my AT team take down the _**Storm Chasers**_."

"Help you, and why on earth would I do that?"

"Because the _**Storm Chasers**_ cause you just as much trouble as anyone else; and they won't stop until someone stops them, that'll be us."

Tsumai turned and began to ride away; Rye glided forward being blocked by his team. Rye shouted after him in anger,

"WHAT THE HELL'S THE MATTER WITH YOU DON'T YOU VALUE THE RUN!"

Tsumai turned around and his face had the same look it did back then that sharpness that could cut lightning, his next words were charged with anger and electric rage.

"I don't value the, run,

"NO RYE YOU DON'T VALUE THE RUN! YOUR ATs TELL ME EVERTHING, YOU MAY TAKE CARE OF THE WHEELS AND THE SCREWS BUT THE MOTOR SPEAKS, THE ELECTRIC ENERGY IN IT TELLS ME SIMPLY THAT YOU RUN WITH THE SKILL LEVEL OF A CHILD! You seem to think the way that you run is right, pushing the limits always in search of the sky, but you fail to realize that you couldn't get there with out those ATs and they couldn't get you there with out the motor. By abusing the power of the AT you abuse the AT and by abusing the AT you DON'T VALUE THE RUN RYE! You don't focus on anything but the ride and not the tools that allow riding."

Rye's face is contorted in anger, he mumbles to himself and they steadily become louder and louder.

"I don't value the run… or respect my ATs… FINE THEN IF MY RUN IS SUCH A PROBLEM FOR YOU THEN TAKE IT FROM ME."

Tsumai stopped in his tracks; he turned and looked Rye full in the face.

"How would I do that?"

"Easy, we race, I challenge you, since were on your turf you make the rules, if I lose you take my ATs and I'll never ride a pair again."

"Oh really and how can you assure that?"

"There's a sport related injury that only an AT rider can get, and the results mean that I can never ride again."

This time Souza spoke it was the first time since they had arrived,

"RYE NO, YOU'RE NOT TAKING A _**MOONDROP**_ _**FALL**_!"

*A _**Moondrop Fall**_, is a storm rider injury, the phrase comes from Takeuchi Sora and the injury he sustained that took his legs from him. It is aptly named as such because when the injury occurred Sora was the _**Wind King**_ in possession of the _**Wind Regalia: Moonstruck Drop Bagram**_. He was attempting the _**Moonstruck Numberless Grappler**_ when he fell and shattered his legs; riders then coined the fraise _**Moondrop Fall**_ signifying his fall from the moon's grace.

"Yes, Souza I am, if I loose this run."

Tsumai had turned fully around now and was looking at Rye fully,

"What guarantee do I have you'll take the plunge?"

"You ride the _**Rising Road**_ paralyze my legs as I fall, then you'll know for sure."

"No deal, I'm not dropping anyone of a building."

"Oh, yeah…"

With a flash and a blur of movement Rye had broken through the barricade of people and was right on top of Tsumai, repaying him the favor of dropping him on his head, Rye flipped him and grabbed firmly on his ATs.

"Remember what you told me all that time ago?"

Anger flowed into Tsumai's face like charged electricity and he spoke few words next,

"Oh, I'm going to kill you… deal!"

The two lined up and crouched into racing positions, the rules were set, a one-on-one match with no team interference.

"We're doing an _**E-Class Hurdle**_, from here in **Akihabara** to the **Kisyoucho Building** there are plenty of buildings to climb, there's no set route but you do have to climb a minimum of ten buildings before you can touch the weather vane at the top. Don't be confused the **Kisyoucho Building** isn't the tenth building you have to climb ten buildings before you can climb that one. Members from each team are going to ride along in the shadows and monitor the number of buildings you climb."

The AT wheels burned etching their marks into the ground the twilight sky slowly darkened as a thick gray storm cloud rolled over the setting sun. They revved their wheels neither one moving, each one had one team member who they chose to ride behind them, Tsumai had his second in command, and Rye had Souza. As the storm cloud rolled in farther the thunder clapped and with that the race was on. The two burned off the start, their lieutenants not far behind. As Tsumai raged down the street at the speed of striking lightning Rye took the time out to climb his first building rising into the air early on and marking his first hurdle. When he finally did land Tsumai was a full three blocks ahead of him, seeing the gap Rye took the time out to climb two other buildings. As Souza marked down Rye's three to the scorecard he took the time to question Rye on his tactics.

"Rye what's up man, you can keep up with this guy, I've seen your speed you've got him why are you jumping hurdles so early?"

"Souza, Tsumai isn't riding a run, he's only focused on winning he's just a robot going from point a, to point b."

With that Rye jumped his next hurdle marking his fourth. As he landed he was up four hurdles and behind six blocks. Tsumai sped up the streets reading towards his mark, his only focus, he was six blocks ahead with only fourteen left to go. Over the next four blocks Rye had fallen even further behind but had succeeded in jumping his ten mandatory hurdles, with a ten block gap between him and his target, and only ten blocks left for Tsumai to cross Souza saw thiss battle as a loss, and in his mind's eye he saw Rye taking that fall.

As his final ten blocks approached Tsumai began to climb his first hurdle, a relatively short building and not those skyscrapers Rye had decided to climb. The wind blew strong against Tsumai and his lieutenant, he jumped another building another block down and he knew that he had won this race.

"Haha, that fool cursed himself, why would he climb the first ten buildings he sees and ruin himself?"

His lieutenant, Tyosho Agamii spoke out

"He's foolish; he doesn't know what it means to ride ATs."

The two hopped another hurdle leaving only seven, the thunder clapped and a stray bolt of lightning ignited the sky. As the two continued block by block hurdle by hurdle the storm over their heads erupted. On Tsumai's seventh hurdle Tyosho turned around he couldn't believe what he saw… A storm began to open behind them and shooting out in front of it gaining block by block was Ryoku Hashigaki and his lieutenant.

"Tsumai, dude their right behind us three blocks and gaining!"

Rising over his hurdle Tsumai turned to see Rye and Souza flashing up the streets as the lightning streaked the sky.

"Haha, it's too late I'm at the mark."

Reaching down and placing his hands around his ATs two batteries like charger boxes lit up and electricity flowed around his ATs.

A huge dragon with massive wings, appeared behind Tsumai roaring with the thunder he rides behind his master, Tsumai's massive shadow.

The electricity from the charge boxes rises up his body and as he lands at the foot of victory he rises into the air flowing with the electricity in the air. After a minute Souza rides up along side Tyosho and stops to watch as his captain rises up into the air with the wind. Then suddenly the wind dissipates as the electricity in the air reaches its peak, sparking the beginning of a storm. Tsumai looks down to see Rye losing altitude with the disappearing wind,

"Rye there's no wind so you have no lift, the air is thick with electrostatic energy giving me rise and you fall, don't worry you'll see the top of this building though."

Just as Tsumai rose over the building directly below the Kisyoucho building the stream of positively charged energy reached the storm and it responded with a negatively charged bolt of lightning, it struck at his AT's and rolled up his entire body.

Down below him Rye saw this and somehow manages to rise into the sky, the lightning strike lasted a split second and within that time Rye was within yards of him, the two met eyes and Rye continued to rise upward. Down below the two lieutenants looked on in horror.

"DAMN IT your leader just has to reach the mark doesn't he, why can't he save Tsumai, there's no wind so I can't help him."

Looking down Tyosho sees the vents on the sides of Souza's ATs,

"You ride the _**Over Road**_; you can make wind we can save them."

"Nope, I can't we can't interfere, we swore to it on our runs and the two of them would never forgive us if we did."

Looking back to the sky, they manage to catch Rye grabbing the weather vane, he grabs and holds on to it and places his ATs on the pole as he spins them the friction begins to build up and sparks begin to fly, then his AT motors discharge a burst of energy, the storm picks it up and sends another lightning bolt out of the sky, Rye spins and rides the weather vane to the top just as the lightning strikes the vane. As it passes down the pole to be dispersed through the building the jolt charges Rye's ATs and propels him into the sky. The electricity in the air widens out to him and he appears to ride the electrostatic energy in the atmosphere. With the speed of lightning Rye reaches Tsumai and the two glide towards the side of the nearest building, with metal against metal and electricity everywhere Rye and Tsumai create a lightning bolt between the buildings as it strikes Tsumai charges both him and Rye and the two ride the lightning, then spiraling out of control due to the jolt of energy Rye and Tsumai began to fall down towards the hard earth. Then Souza revved his ATs the wind erupted out of the vents on his ATs it blew upwards and a wall of air was created, then an avian man appeared behind him with the headdress of an eagle and wings, and a man's arms body, Souza's shadow stroked its wings generating an even more powerful gust. As the two fell into the cusp of the wind, their fall was cushioned and the two landed safely. As Rye and Tsumai, stood up the rain began to fall showering them with fresh water. Tyosho charged at Rye, and tried to tackle him and missed as Rye moved to the side. Tsumai spoke out to his lieutenant,

"Don't Tyosho he touched the mark first I lost to him."

Rye and Souza walked over to Tsumai, Rye looked at Souza with a puzzled expression

"Souza, that avian creature that was behind you, was it your shadow?"

"Yeah, so you could see it?"

"Uh huh, why didn't I see it last time we ran against each other?"

"I didn't have it the last time we ran Rye; I got it because of you."

The two reached Tsumai and as he faced Rye he faced up to his end of the bargain,

"Rye I lost fair and square, you touched the mark first even though I was close."

Souza checked the _**R.E.A.D **_levels

"Actually Tsumai according to the _**R.E.A.D **_you only leapt nine hurdles so even if you made the mark you wouldn't have won."

"HAHAHA I went through all of that I still wouldn't have won. Damn, well I am a man of my word Rye, you risked your run just to get me to help, and I am a man of my word so… from this day forth I am no longer the leader of Asutarisuku Shinsei.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Full Gale Friday**_

The early morning sun rose up above the sky line of Tokyo Japan. As the light blazed through the windows in the Pizza Palace employee break room, the three employees were stretched across all available furniture. Souza Megashi; lounged in an e-z chair snoring quietly. Tsumai Katsuto stretched out on the couch, and Ryoku Hashigaki bent over in an office chair sitting in front of the computer. Rye awoke first his cell phone buzzing beside his face. Looking at the caller ID he rushed to answer the phone,

"Oushi what's up?"

Rye sat up casually dusting the sleep from his eyes, sleep was still wrapped around him and he already began to doze in and out, but the sound of Oushi's voice broke him out of his sleep,

"RYE, RYE HELP ME!"

Rye jumped up and began to shout at the room to wake up,

"GUYS GET UP NOW OUSHI'S IN TROUBLE; WE GOT A TEAM MATE UNDER ATTACK!"

With surprising speed, the entire team jumped up Souza strapping on his ATs,

"What's up Rye who's under attack?"

Turning the phone on speaker, Rye yelled to Oushi,

"OUSHI WERE ARE YOU?"

"ABOUT A BLOCK AWAY FROM PIZZA PALACE!"

"WERE INSIDE HOLD ON WE'RE COMING!"

Racing to the front of the store Rye unlocked the sliding doors and rushed out side, he could see the scars of a battle, smoke was trailing up the streets from blocks away, then the ground began to rumble and Oushi blasted into sight rounding a corner a tumbling bus following him not far behind. As the bus smashed into the wall of the building the aftershock flung Oushi upward into the air where a sharp blast of air from a miniature tornado crashed him into the ground.

"OUSHI, DAMMIT GET IT UP!"

Oushi struggled to his feet just as his attacker landed before him. His hair was black and so were his eyes, both had a purple tint to them, making them even darker, his nose was sharp and accented he was clearly from China, his features read out loud and clear, his mouth was wide and full of very sharp teeth. He had on a black T-shirt with a golden wing on the front of it, black jeans and sky blue ATs. Skulls decorated the sides and the wheels in a sinister fashion and small wings outstretched on either side of the ankles. His voice was menacing and sharp.

"_**PILE TORNADO**_!"

Leaping into the air the mystery attacker placed his hands around his spinning wheel rotating them and creating a small tornado that grew in strength until it up lifted Oushi and threw him into the air, over Pizza Palace and crashing at least three blocks in the opposite direction.

"OUSHI, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Rye revved his ATs and the friction off the wheels cracked the concrete.

Rye spoke low and quiet,

"Tsumai, your ATs are still fried aren't they?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, Souza take Tsumai with you and go check on Oushi. Leave this guy to me."

Souza and Tsumai looked at each other and just as they were about to voice protest, Rye interrupted them,

"That's an order; I don't want any of you to interfere."

Souza walked over towards Tsumai and generated a gust of wind elevating him off the ground, and then the two soared over the palace to check on Oushi. Rye faced this mysterious attacker.

"So, I'm gonna guess that you're a _**Storm Chaser**_, and you decided to begin your assault early?"

"HAHAHA, it's funny how you think that you can talk to me, I'm here for one thing and one thing only, for you to show me what you've got."

The mystery attacker raced forward he was on top of Rye before he was even able to tighten his muscles to brace for the impact,

"_He's fast, faster than Tsumai, that's ridiculous. I can barely keep up with __**him**__ and now this._"

Placing his hand on the ground he swung his legs and planted them into Rye's abdomen feeling the force of tornado wings backing the kick Rye exhaled any breathe he had in hi body he flew back and was almost about the crash into Pizza Palace, but he twisted his body and shift his center of gravity and managed to ride completely up the wall of the building. Soaring up the sides like it was no small feat was his enemy. With his hands curled around his ATs he sent a tornado down on top of Rye leaping into the eye he rides the swirling walls of the wind and out the receiving end slamming his AT into the side of his enemy.

"You can't hit my friends with that attack, then hit me with that attack and think I'm getting hit anymore… Pile Tornado won't work on me anymore!"

As Rye charged at his enemy a swarm of pressurized air and electricity spiraled around him then cracked as he dashed downward.

[**Crack**]

Rye bolt down and using the same technique his opponent did he put his hand on the ground and drove his feet into the abdomen and sent him flying three buildings in the other direction.

As he flew back being bombarded by the high velocity wind he flipped out of it and soared upward.

"HAHAHA, nice try but I spread out that attack force, it didn't do half as much damage and when you sent me flying the wind was at my back putting me right in the slip stream."

The air parted around him and he soared over **Shinjuku**. He stopped and threw his hands down to his ATs. Rye cracked the air again as he took off he was at least 50 yards away and closing fast, he readied himself for the futile attack but he wasn't being aimed at.

The wind spun at high speed around the back wheels of his ATs with the rotation a force was being created it swirled and spiraled being contained in his hands and the closer they got to the wheels the higher the attack force became.

Rye shouted to the winds,

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU IT WON'T WORK ON ME!"

"It might not work on you but nobody said anything about them!"

Releasing the full gale wind force it radiated in the back of the AT wheels then the lightning fast changes in air pressure caused the pent up energy and wind to be released into a powerful tornado, as it spun and twisted it crashed down on the figures of Tsumai, Souza, and Oushi once again. Blowing them sky high and miles apart the high velocity wind ripped at their clothes and left them falling to the ground at the wind's mercy.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"  
Rye was on top of him before he could turn around, with a flurry of thunderous punches Rye connected with his face and his jaw pummeling him he swung over and delivered a devastating mid air ax kick sending his enemy down into the shattered earth. Rye followed ready to beat the life out of him, then it happened, his vision turned red.

As Rye began to black out his heart was raging inside his chest again, his anger had gotten to him and because of that he was loosing the sky,

"_DAMN IT, again? I couldn't protect them I let them get hurt on my watch how could I lead them? I failed them and myself… huh the wind's whispering to me? No, if I let the person who did this to them get to me I won't be helping anyone not me and not them. So, I cross this bridge first and then handle all the other's just like I've been doing._"

Rye began to twist and spiral out of control and as he smacked into the side of a building on his descent he awoke and met the ground. The two of them rose at the same time, both sporting wounds they locked eyes and no words needed to be spoken. They charged at each other the wind flowing with their every move they collided, spinning in the wind's arms the two rose out off the ground and the battle continued.

"What happened, you seem to have calmed down."

"Yeah, I wasn't helping anybody by being a rage-a-holic."

"Yes Rye that's it, the strongest most beautiful wings are always born of the worst conditions the ones you've grown just now fall under that category. This is what I've waited on… NOW, SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT!"

The two rose upward higher and higher nothing aiding them their ascension kept going, then suddenly his wings appeared and from below him Rye could see their beauty as the morning sun stroked them, they continued to rise, this battle would be determined by whose wings were strongest, and as the climbed high above the tallest buildings in **Shinjuku**, Rye had accepted his loss, but marveled in the freedom of the sky, if he had given in to his rage he would have been chained to the ground.

The gates appeared before him and he was closer to them than ever before then his climb halted and he hovered in the air neither rising nor falling, then up above his wings stretching their farthest, he ceased as well. They both held their neither moving, then the winds shifted as they always did and they opened up for Rye and he soared up farther then his opponent and farther then the clouds up above humanity all of it he kept climbing basking in the warm glow of the sun as he got closer and closer to it. It was then he truly felt as if he had wings, not on his feet of his back but on every inch of his body that the sky could touch. Then he started to fall and the fall was grace, he soared back down into Tokyo and he could see it all the wind opened up to him and the sky, the city, the world was in his sight. His eyes fine tuned themselves and he could see all the colliding forces as they came together breezing into one another, he could see the streets and the people and he could see the end of this battle.

From below he could see them his wings, as they opened up and stretched in the vast freedom of the sky, he was prepared to be finished off. Readying himself for the blow he fell with the grace of gliding hawk.

Rye flipped and let the wind curl around his feet as he began his final move, outstretching both of his feet he went right past his enemy not landing a blow. Instead he grabbed his arm and on their wings the both of them soared back down into Tokyo. The two glided to the ground landing in front of an unharmed Oushi and the rest of the team.

Rye let go as he landed and rushed over to Oushi,

"So you are alright, now explain what the hell is going on before I rip you apart."

"Rye let me."

Turning around, Rye sees his old opponent, Oushi quickly spoke up,

"Yeah, Yatsumaru, tell him please, this kids got a temper, you know that right?"

Rye, turned back around to face Yatsumaru,

"So your name is Yatsumaru?"

"Yeah, Yatsumaru Tori, if you didn't know I ride the _**Wing Road**_."

"Okay Yatsumaru, how did all of this end up happening?"

Oushi, took a deep breath,

"Well when I left last Sunday I when to **Kanto**, from there I hopped a boat to Shanghai and got there around Wednesday, then I found Yatsumaru."

"Yeah and when Oushi found me, he called in a favor I owed from a long time ago back when we used to ride all those years ago. He wanted me to join this AT team, and I know how Oushi used to feel about ATs and if he was asking then whoever was in charge was something special. I owed Oushi the courteousy of at least looking into the kid, so we came back and staged that attack."

"Yeah, as he blasted me with pile tornado I surrounded my feet with the earth and tethered myself to the ground and as the wind let up I vaulted myself skyward and let Yatsumaru blow me back. Once you sent Tsumai and Souza back to check on me I clued them in on the plan and they played along."

Souza and Tsumai had shameful looks on their faces,

"Sorry Rye."

"Yeah we're sorry man."

"Its okay you guys."

Oushi wondered out loud,

"Rye you didn't finish Yatsumaru, why?"

"Because I saw you guys from the air, all three of you and once I knew you weren't hurt I knew things weren't what they seemed and I decided not to crush Yatsu. So, Yatsumaru did you see what you wanted?"

"Yeah Rye you showed me your wings and now I can trust your wings to take me higher then I' can go by myself."

"Good, now there are five of us, we need one more thing before we can go any further though… an emblem."

Tsumai looked at Rye and spoke up,

"Don't worry, I know a guy."

Everyone turns and stares at Tsumai with surprise written on their faces,

"What, or are you idiots forgetting who the only one of us who had an AT team?"

With that all eyes were on him,

"Yeah he did my emblem for me, and he's really expensive, but he never takes any money all he wants are parts, his name's Liam I'll give him a call."

The sounds of key's being pressed on a cellular phone rings out the five stood there waiting as the dial tone turned into rings, and then Tsumai got an answer,

"Hello, I'm looking for Liam is he in right now?"

Inaudible words are spoken and the conversation is completely one sided from where Rye and his team-mates are standing,

"Yeah, uh huh, it's not for me… I'm not a captain anymore I'm a member… ok yeah in an hour okay."

As Tsumai hung up the phone he rushed his fellow teammates into action,

"Come guys we gotta hustle Liam lives in Shibuya, we have about an hour, and if were not there then we ARE FUCKED!"

The entire group comes together and takes off raging down the streets Tsumai in the middle riding with the rest of his team they blast their way across the city covering miles of ground in minutes they exit **Shinjuku** and enter Shibuya within twenty minutes and after some direction from Tsumai they were in front of his house. Tsumai being the expert on Liam gave Rye a full break down,

"Look, he didn't tell me what he wanted, but there is a part he's gonna want give it to him tell him about the emblem and the name and he'll make it, and a profile on parts war for you."

Rye walked into the house; it was a small two story duplex there were sounds coming from the kitchen and a small portly woman with brown hair told him to go straight upstairs. Once he reached the top of the stairs the entire second floor was one big room with numerous machines all used for making an emblem? A whistle from deep into the machinery signaled Rye to head deeper in. As Rye headed back he saw the mysterious Liam, just like his mother his hair was brown and his eyes were magnified to look like specs by his special glasses, he invited Rye to join him on a cushion and as the two sat there they planned Rye's emblem, Liam did most of the talking.

"Hello Ryoku Hashigaki, you were referred to me by Tsumai Katsuto; I have his file here, congratulations on the new team. I know why you are here you know why you are here; before we talk work we must discuss payment. I want AT wheels."

"Wheels okay any specifics?"

"Yes, in fact I do not want store bought wheels I want wheels with a personal value to you, and not the wheels from your current ATs the _**Fang Sub-Regalia **_you had modified for you, I want the wheels from your first pair of ATs. You have five minutes to get them or no deal."

"I don't even need that much time, here."

Pulling a chain out from beneath his shirt there they are turned into a pendant the two back wheels and the motors from his first pair of makeshift ATs.

"You brought them with you?"

"I carry them with me; I never know when I'll need them."

Handing them over to Liam he sits back and allows him to check them.

"Well this is a first these are actually the wheels you got out of the ATG. Well Rye I have one last thing to ask from you. What's your team name?"

It had been the entire day and Rye was still inside of Liam's house, Yatsu's impatience was in full effect,

"DAMN Rye, how long does it take to get an emblem, come on kid your too slow?"

"I was fast enough to beat you."

The four of them turned around to see Rye exit the house.

"Bout time I hope that emblem is worth it."

"Yeah Yatsu, it is here."

Opening the box he carried he handed out five smaller individual boxes similar to that of a wedding ring's box. As the four opened the boxes simultaneously their emblem stared back at them.

A winged AT with an infinity sign where the wheels were. Tsumai, Souza, Oushi and even Yatsu were impressed,

"Cool kid, what does it stand for?"

Oushi and Souza voiced the same concerns,

"Yeah maybe if you gave us a hint…"

"Haha, look you guys with you and this AT team I plan on riding my 'Run' for the rest of forever, infinity if you will. The emblem design comes from the team name… Hashiru Mugen it means limitless run to run infinitely."

All four spoke in unison,

"_**Hashiru Mugen**_!"

"Is that cool guys?"

A series of compliments rained in at one time, and then Rye slowly began to quiet down his fellow teammates.

"Ok now we need a catch phrase like every other team, we're going to throw our hands in and the first thing to come to mind is what it be."

All five threw their hands into the center of the circle much like most teams do in a huddle; they counted to three and then shouted to the sky,

"_**Hashiru Mugen: Ride on!**_"


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: Saturday, A war for Parts and Places**_

"WAKE UP RYE, WAKE UP NOW!"

Rye sat up straight his sleeping light he was ready for the attack,

"The _**Storm Chasers **_are they here?"

"No, but I'll do you one better we know were they are."

As Rye came slowly into reality Souza and Tsumai were shaking him awake as Oushi and Yatsu sat at the computer in the Pizza Palace employee break room. Getting off the couch he walked over to the computer, Yatsu slid to the side

"Some captain you are how are we supposed to trust our wings to you, if you can't stay woke?"

"Haha, what is all this?"

"Oushi answered this time,

"Thanks to Liam and that parts war profile he made for us, we have full access to the site, and with that we can check up on other teams and even call them out. Its because of that we found out that since you beat the _**Storm Chasers **_three weeks ago there's been a drop in the level of attacks."

Tsumai spoke out now,

"But more importantly there's been a major decrease in attacks for parts and pieces. That being said, the _**Storm Chasers**_ must reserve taking parts to keep from those they beat who attack their turf, which is here."

The on screen map displayed a wide area of one of the lower wards and one of the numbers from it stood out to Rye, he darted from the room and into the records and receipts room he went through the boxes from three weeks ago and found what he was looking for.

"Guess I know that place, I delivered there the exact same night that I got attacked, right here."

Rye typed the address into the website's map reader and a high rise apartment appears in the **Azabu** district,

"So I delivered pizza's on there turf and they attacked me because I was riding?"

Tsumai answered,

"Yeah, that's how these guys are Rye, now if they attacked you, then you saw their faces right? "Yeah I could pick them out but from memory and we're screwed."

Yatsu spoke out,

"You won't have to remember if you can pick them out, you know the turf and the faces. There's no way that these dudes aren't registered on the parts war, their too big, they have turf. So all you do Rye is…"

Typing into the computer he pulls up the file page of a _**Storm Rider**_ group named _**Thunderbirds**_, along with a picture.

"Tell me is this them?"

Looking at the computer screen Rye sees two very familiar things, the _**Fang Sub-Regalia **_and their former rider Burst.

"Yeah that's them."

The group all rushes to the screen and begins to check the specs, immediately Oushi and Yatsu come to the same conclusion. Oushi spoke first,

"Hold it guys, we got a problem."

Then Yatsu,

"If I'm not mistaken, this says they're _**C-Class**_."

Rye turned and looked at Yatsu then disappointment hit him,

"DAMMIT!"  
Souza was the only one lost, so he asked,

"What's up with them being a couple classes up it doesn't make them better then us!"

Rye spoke up,

"As the parts war sees it, your wrong, the new rules are that there can be no challenges given if one team is more than two levels lower than the other."

Tsumai the only one of the team who has experience with an AT team gave his knowledge,

"Yeah as far as parts war sees it we're an _**F-Class Storm Rider Team**_, if we can climb a class by tomorrow then we could make things happen. But even then there's another problem, and before Yatsu rips this out… don't take it wrong Rye, but no one is going to take us seriously."

"No offense taken Tsumai, although I do ask why?"

"Well we're an _**F-Class **_team that has Oushi a _**B-Class**_, Yatsu a _**B-Class**_, and myself another _**B-Class**_ following an _**F-Class**_ as leader."

Souza spoke out,

"Hey don't do that just because we're _**F-Class**_!"

"Actually Souza you're _**C-Class**_, which makes all of us look like complete bitches. Its all because Rye doesn't have any public wins. Yeah he beat the _**Storm Chasers**_, bumping him up a class, then Oushi another class, then Souza, that's one more, me, and then Yatsu. That takes him from _**F-Class**_ to _**B-Class **_with one win, but those victories weren't reported on parts war so its unofficial."

Rye let the facts hit him then he fell into a chair he was shamed,

"So I'm holding you guys back?"

Yatsumaru stood up walked over to Rye picked him up and smacked him full in the face,

'DAMN, if this is how your going to act fuck it I don't want to be on your team, you're better than anybody else out there and you know it fuck parts war that's why I left… Look either you start to act like captain or I'm taking your position."

Rye looked Yatsu full in the face,

"Thanks, okay look fuck parts war we handle that later okay, right now we handle what needs to be handled and that's you Tsumai. You need ATs man I know I fried your last pair so I'll get you some new ones, I'm going to need all five of you for this."

Tsumai responded,

"I have parts, their just in the warehouse I had back when I had my team, and they won't let me in their. The only thing I need is the wheel and motors out of my kit and then I'm back."

Rye checked his watch as the sun began to come up,

"Okay guys we're out all day, Yatsu take Tsumai to get his parts, and between the two of you the speed is amazing. Oushi and Souza, I need you to take care of the turf I'm almost positive that there's an attack coming today."

Oushi and Souza questioned him,

"How do you know?"

"Because you guys, according to our page we've got a challenge."

The blinking signal light on the computer monitor flashed and beeped, and as the team began to mobilize everyone knew what they had to do, Souza asked,

"Where is our turf?"

Rye answered back simply,

"My house… okay guys it's ten o' clock, by two we should be able to take on the world not just the _**Thunderbirds**_."

"Okay one last question?"

"Sure what is it?"

All four asked in unison,

"What are you going to do?"

"Haha, _**Hashiru Mugen**_!"

"_**RIDE ON!**_"

The team disperses out into the city all except Rye who takes his post on the roof of Pizza Palace, where he sits enveloped by the wind.

Tsumai and Yatsu burned through the city, Tsumai had his ATs on his back and he darted down the streets, his natural speed was astounding, he ripped through the crowds on the ground and the workers going in to start their day **Akihabara** was alive with hustle and as Yatsu soared into the warehouse district up above Tsumai keeping an eye out for his fellow team mate he wondered how his captain would pull this off.

Halfway across town Oushi and Souza headed up the stairs to Rye's front door, and there with there emblem over theirs was a group of five AT riders waiting on the challenge.

The winds blew and time shifted the minutes went by until the gravel crunched and shifted beneath the feet of the new arrivals. There was five of them a full team and as Rye turned around they were all dressed in racing uniforms each one with a different sponsor, they threw his emblem at his feet and the shortest of the bunch stepped forward evidentially the team's leader.

"I'm Kizu, that's Yuske, Chan, Ijo, and Raja, your emblem was asking to be thrown around you leave it anywhere."

As he named each of his team members they stepped forward each one steadily growing taller. Then the tallest one spoke out,

"Kizu, calm down this is a challenge not a gang beating or a jumping, if it was he wouldn't wait here."

"Okay, Raja."

Each one of them had a racing helmet to match the suits but with Raja, his Baja roots came through in his accent and his lower back length dreadlocks that flowed down out of the helmet.

"So Raja, you're the team leader, ok look your challenging me so I can set the terms, I'm running short on team members I put my emblem up and you yours. We do five dashes the last on there drops a member until there's no one, deal?"

"Deal."

All six of them lined up to the edge of Pizza Palace,

"The main goal is the tracks by my house, the points are that business building a few blocks up that the storm hit a couple days ago, then the **Kyushu Building**, then the intersection of Main then The overpass the scales main, then my the main goal first to touch the doorway of the El line platform wins. GO!"

Blasting off from the Pizza Palace roof as he has done so many times before Rye soared through the air heading to the site of his battle with Yatsu. They were there in minutes, and the loud mouth short one, Kizu, was last he stopped and let his teammates continue. From there the dash continued, Rye knew he had to watch out if he fell behind once it was over, and he never knew when an attack would come. As far as team members went Raja was faster and Rye could beat him, but he wouldn't dare put his back to his enemies so he stayed in the end and kicked it up just enough to stay in.

They were at the **Kyushu Building**, leaping the weather vane where Rye saved Tsumai, Yuske fell out of the race and the now four runners kept going. They dashed soared down the blocks coming ever closer to the intersection of Main. As Rye reminisced about his flight with Oushi he sped up and cut Chan out of the race. And then there were three, they cut up the streets to the overpass, and with a quick boost Ijo was out, Rye and Raja were all that was left the two merged with the run of the tracks and leapt up onto them, then Raja's road came to light, as the electricity surrounded him his speed shot up and he sped ahead. Now Rye knew he couldn't hold back as he began to speed up four simultaneous attacks crashed into his back, he crashed into the tracks and as he turned to investigate he saw the fallen teammates of his enemy as Raja sped on ahead. Bouncing back and riding the rail of the track Rye gains some speed and some leverage for the coming attacks. As Kizu and Chan tried to attack him with a weaker version of a _**pile tornado**_ Rye avoided them and dodged only to get caught by Yuske and Ijo's combined sky wall attack. Rye fell back down onto the tracks unable to do anything, the attacks kept coming and he couldn't defend himself and catch up with Raja, he had lost, and when things couldn't get any worse…

"TRAIN!"

And sure enough coming from both directions were two mono-rail trains burning the tracks, the four auxiliary members fell back and kept the attacks coming from a distance, as Rye got hammered and prepared to get squashed he pent his hopes on one last move, the train on his side of the tracks was coming at him not behind him turning his back to the train he prepared to vault it. The attacks continued but from a distance they were less accurate so they moved back in for the kill just as the train was in range, placing all his faith in the leap Rye jumped. A wall of wind appeared before him and he rode through it for extra spin then as he got over the train he rode through the eye of a tornado and down onto the top of the train then suddenly Kizu was diving on top of Rye and just before he could strike he was kicked clean out the air, then Oushi Souza and Yatsu appeared and that explained those helpful attacks. In his surprise Rye dropped his emblem, Yatsu screamed back,

"GO RYE YOU'VE GOT A RACE TO WIN!"

"HEY KID CATCH!"

As he turns around to catch the tossed surprise Rye lean clean off the edge of the train holding on by the traction of his ATs. Holding whatever it was in his hand Rye turns to see Tsumai gliding along with the train, his AT's completely fixed.

"TSUMAI YOU'RE BACK IN ACTION?"

"YEAH, CATCH."

Tossing another mystery item, Rye catches it and evens out his grip on the train he opens his right hand and in it he holds two emblems,

"THOSE ARE THE TWO WE GOT TODAY, NOW YOU GO GET THAT THIRD WE GOT YOUR BACK!"

"TSUMAI, HE RIDES THE _**RISING ROAD**_."

"YEAH, I SEE YOU THAT, YOU GOT HIM BEAT."

Rye rides the edge of the train gaining speed and then he was there right behind Raja his wings opened up and his shadow slowly became visible, but it was still a blur. His wings erupted from his body, and he could see it again that road that he knew nothing about, he didn't know if it was the wind or the wall or the lightning but he could see as the forces collided and opened up to give him the path to take. And as he reached the end of his train he blasted off into the sky. He soared over Raja, saluting him with his two free fore fingers he continued his flight soaring into the platform he flipped over the people and…

[**SMACK**]

With his emblem over the door the run was over and _**Hashiru Mugen **_was officially an _**E-Class Team.**_

The team regrouped around the platform and uploaded the videos and the photos to show their victories from their cell phones and within minutes other videos had been posted following the same thread and then it was acknowledged that _**Hashiru Mugen **_was one class higher. With that confirmed Rye, Souza Oushi, Yatsu, and Tsumai__headed towards The **Azabu** District.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: Necessary Force**_

There they stood the five of them standing outside of a high rise apartment building at four o' clock in the morning, waiting on the Strom to rage. The night sky was clear not a cloud in sight and the moon shone with its blue light, making Rye and the others restless. Then it happened all at once the shadows of soaring _**Riders **_cast up above and they landed on the roof of the building they were staking out. They sprung into action all at once soaring to the roof of the apartments they confronted their enemy. It was a stand-off from the moment _**Hashiru Mugen**_ landed on the roof, they stared each other down, not blinking once. It was Burst who welcomed them to the battleground,

"So you came, I'm glad."

Surprise ran through the five man cell, apparently they had never heard Burst speak before, the four others began to question him in unison

"BURST YOU CAN TALK?"

His voice was gravelly and rough, it sounded as if he had spent his entire life growling and coughing and wearing out his vocal cords. He removed his hood and Rye got a better look at his face, the last time he saw it the sheets of rain were affecting his vision. His eyes were red completely blood shot, so much so his pupils looked as red as his irises, his face was scarred and marked as if someone had wrote across it with a blade. His features looked mashed into his face the only real things that stood out were his eyes and his mouth, in which his canine teeth had turned into full _**Fang**_s. His hair was cut short almost non-existent. He and the rest of his team had on the storm chaser hooded jacket and inside of the emblem, a hand grabbing a storm cloud, there was a bird ripping from the sky. The rest of the outfit was all black pants and ATs each individual pair accented with a color.

Rye spoke, talking directly to Burst,

"Yeah, how could I not come you gave me such a wonderful invitation, and lets face it I want this fight just as bad as you do… I owe you bastards an ass beating for putting my friends at risk. The fact that you terrorize riders is only an incentive."

Clenching his fists tightly he and Burst glare at each other the violence spills out into the night air, the fluorescent lights over head flickered and with that the battle had begun.

They clashed each one of them colliding with another in turn, they crashed and raged at each other as the waning rays of morning appeared over the horizon. The battle had fallen from the upscale district of **Azabu** down into **Shinjuku** and they kept going not stopping constant attacks from one another, and from it one thing was made exceptionally clear, neither would stop until the other couldn't go anymore. They landed in the middle of a construction site and as Burst and Rye continued to brawl they landed right on top of a building set for demolition.

The battle had blown the roof clean off leaving nothing but the four walls, the morning sunlight, and a few stray pieces of the roof still attached. Inside the building there were no floors and no stairs just countless structure beams that crisscrossed the foundation of the building and at the foot of each beam was a charge of explosives. Burst and Rye landed and they set the terms, Rye pulled out his emblem and jumped to a section of the roof that was still there Burst met him there and placed his emblem before Rye placed his,

"Challenge, since the _**Thunderbirds**_ are the senior team they set the stakes."

Burst chuckled out loud,

"HAHA, ok then since _**Hashiru Mugen **_is _**E-Class **_now we can set the challenge to _**C-Class: Air Battle**_.

"That's fine with us!"

As Rye landed back on the side of the roof with his team they discussed a plan, it seemed that everyone had one specific opponent that they wanted to face, and Rye managed out the battle assignments,

"Oushi you want Yohan, right?"

"Yeah."

Yohan was a _**Wing Road**_ rider; his ATs were all black with a blue breeze pattern stripe running through them his hair was a short wavy brown.

"Tsumai you want Loki?"

"Uh huh."

Loki was a _**Flame Road**_ rider; his ATs were all black with a gold flame pattern burning up the sides.

"Souza you got Akamaru right?"

"Damn Straight."

Akamaru was a _**Rising Road **_rider, his ATs were like all the rest all black except he had a white bolt running the length of the AT.

"And Yatsu, you got Gene right."

"Yeah I'll take him."

Gene is _**Rock Road **_rider, and his ATs were all black except for the silver colored spikes that ran through his ATs.

"Good that leaves me with Burst."

Burst the team's leader was a _**Fang Road **_rider with all black ATs and blood red _**Fang**_ like protrusions coming out the sides of his ATs, they looked almost identical to the pair that Rye won off of him the last time they battled. However these were a more perfected model Burst was able to use the full extent of the ATs without a charge time and Rye assumed that he wouldn't have to sacrifice his mobility to use activate them this time. The battle was set and each rider had someone to focus on.

They jumped down into the building each individual rider landing on their own respective beam. The ten of them revved their ATs each one waiting for a movement from the other, there they stood eyes locked and then off they went. As the teams collided with each other each beam that was left behind exploded,

"Fuck, Rye the charges are pressure activated or something they blew up as soon as we jumped off."

"I know Yatsu; I guess that means this _**Air Battle **_won't be up to us to decide."

Burst and Rye collided as they battled kick matched for kick and blow for blow, Burst ripped off a _**Fang**_ and blasted it at Rye, dodging the attack and sacrificing a beam Rye responds with a small shockwave he created with contradicting forces. Burst used this opportunity to set things straight

"Rye, this battle won't be decided by a best of whoever's standing; this bout is last man standing on either team. If you touch the ground fifteen stories below your out."

The two flip backwards and land on two separate beams

Rye looks at each member of his team and they agree to the terms everyone takes off into there own battles.

As Rye and Burst collide once more over head Tsumai and Loki bombard each other with attack after attack.

Tsumai collides steadily with Loki, and Loki takes the full brunt of each attack, as Tsumai delivers a devastating four kick round house combo, Loki is sent flying into the far wall and sliding down four stories. He catches himself on a beam vaults upward and burns his AT wheels, the friction creating a fire around his feet and the backdraft of heat cancels out Tsumai's rise,

"Damn it with the _**Flame Road**_ I can't get any magnetic or kinetic energy, I can't rise."

"AND WITH THAT YOU LOSE THIS BATTLE!"

Shooting a torrent of flames from his feet he ignites off the exploding pillar and rises with a stream of fire at his heels. Falling back into it he lets it surround and pass him creating a huge fire ball that blasts Tsumai clean out of the sky. He falls from the burning skies a full seven stories and into the falls of the hollow building, skitching and grinding down the wall Tsumai catches himself and spins his AT wheels on the wall to keep himself up,

"_Damn, I can't rise and none of my attacks work without kinetic energy so I'm fucked. I can't give up Rye's counting on me, Rye… that's it!_"

Snapping Tsumai puts his hands around the charge boxes on his ATs he begins to spin up the wall the same way Rye has done countless times even in their battle when he saved his life. Tsumai climbs the seven stories and reaches the top to face his enemy once again.

"Back again huh, FINE

His shadow erupts from behind him, a huge turtle with a volcano on its back snaps its jaws behind Loki breathing fire from its nostrils. It is a partial dinosaur the legs have talons and claws on them, it is a brick red color and its rough skin makes it look as if it is a series of lava covered terrain. It bellows fire behind its Master his shadow representing his Road of Fire. Continually spinning Tsumai reaches the undercarriage of the roof, he rides up onto and off into the sky, Loki sends a fire blast upwards and follows with devastating streams of fire, he means to finish this.

Now in the air Tsumai's still spinning ATs grab at the electromagnetic energy in the morning air then the charge boxes on the sides of erupt.

A colossal dragon emerges from behind him with colossal wings roaring proudly in the morning sun. Tsumai dives back into the battle ground and as Loki barrels up the two are destined to collide, using the energy from the charge boxes Tsumai cloaks his body in an electrostatic force field and using it he creates a massive barrier between him and Loki. Tsumai concentrates his natural electricity and filters it through his body and out of his ATs,

"_**Bolt Hammer!**_"

With his hands around his ATs the electric energy flows into his hands where Tsumai contains and condenses it inside of his hands and then he hammers down into Loki. _**Grand Pulse **_charged into the _**Krakatoa **_biting the shell he cracks it to pieces and catching the rest of it with its mouth Tsumai and _**Grand Pulse **_devastate Loki and _**Krakatoa**_ in the force of the blow. With both of them inside the area of the barrier the force of the impact radiates and the two of them are blasted straight through the eastern wall and straight into the ground.

With that _**Hashiru Mugen **_& _**Thunderbirds **_were down one man each and the battle continued to rage. At the same time that Loki activated his ATs and sent waves of fire through the battlefield Oushi and Yohan waged a war against each other another battle of polar opposites as they collided and clashed. Yohan from up above continually soars down into the battle grounds attacking Oushi with a continuous flurry of attacks and then exits the battle back into the air. Oushi couldn't get an attack off at all the fact that his opponent was an airborne enemy it only served to widen the gap between them. As Oushi stood there on his pillar closest to the south facing wall, he continually ran his ATs trying to get off an attack whenever he could.

"Haha, it was a mistake to fight me, you who are bound to the earth wishes to face someone born on the wind?"

Diving back down on top of Oushi he delivers three devastating kicks and a severe uppercut before soaring back out of the building into the sky, but this time as he climbed out of the buildings frame he had to ride the wall to exit the structure and with that Oushi had a plan. As Yohan circled up above his shadow followed him a massive hunting condor,

He swooped down a murderous gleam in his eye he had every intention of finishing this fight right here. Oushi leapt off his pillar and met Yohan in mid-air,

"Biggest mistake of your life, you've got no earth up here you've lost!"

As the two of them classed in the air the bricks on the roof above them fell and Oushi grabbed them, taking a kick to the face he smashes the bricks together and small pieces of shrapnel shoot upwards sending Yohan into the sky above.

"No you made a mistake when you counted me out because of the _**Road**_I ride, the earth is always there you just have to know how to find it."

Now that he could put his hands on him Oushi delivered blow after blow, powerful hooks and jabs, knees and kicks. Oushi beat and punched Yohan up into the sky then with a massive axe kick much like what Rye gave him during there first battle Oushi sent Yohan plummeting back down to earth. As he fell Yohan looked back and spotted the only beam around for him to land on, he had picked all the others in the area off, so he headed to that one.

"Haha, now this battle's mine. You probably didn't realize this because you spent so much focus on the sky and no focus on where you'd land but I've already rigged that pillar. You see the earth is all around you and the fact that my _**Road **_is the earth I can control certain aspects of it if you will, I shifted the tectonic pressure underneath that pillar, that's why I spent so much time on it. That meant my weight couldn't set it off but your weight falling from this height that pillars going to fall. "

Sure enough as soon as he touched the pillar it collapsed, he slowly fell farther down, Oushi rode the wall, much like Rye road the side of the freight truck when he and Oushi were almost thrown into the streets, and as he did so with his ATs wheels split open the tectonic shifts broke apart the walls and soon there was no wall just a massive ball of disintegrated earth. Then as the call rang out Oushi's shadow emerged the elephant and warrior ready to brawl with their master.

He caught the condor__by the throat and threw it into the air.

Oushi condensed the stream of debris into a small ball that fit into his hand then leaping with that ball he drove it into Yohan's abdomen.

"_**Terra Hammer**_

The pressurized ball ruptured on contact and Yohan plummeted into the earth below, and Oushi with nothing to keep him airborne fell right along with him.

And as Tsumai launched himself through a wall and as Oushi plummeted to the earth below Yatsumaru and Gene were strangely wagging a battle in the skies above…

"_Damn there goes Oushi as well as Tsumai, fuck this battle won't be an easy win in the slightest._"

Gene was a rider of the _**Rock Road**_ and because of that Yatsu was almost positive that one would be on the ground and another in the sky but Gene was using the rock face of the wall in the same way that Oushi had to combat his airborne opponent. The two collided again and again jab for jab, hook for hook, and blow for blow. Every last trick Yatsu used it was matched with a trick from Gene.

"_**Pile Tornado!**_"

The tornado raged and Gene road through the eye and as he exited the cage of tunnel of wind the confrontation continued again, as they separated again Yatsu looked down and saw Tsumai blasting himself and Loki through a wall and out of the battle,

"Damn there goes Tsumai fuck, he's out, and this isn't going to work!"

"What's the matter Yatsu, you didn't expect this to be an aerial battle did you? And you and your friends thought this battle would go easily, hah… oh and there goes another one."

Sure enough Oushi was plummeting to the ground with Yohan.

"_Fuck, how are we supposed to win this battle if we can't beat these bastards…? I can't carry the team on my wings alone, and Rye he's counting on… us… that's it!_"

Coming out of his thoughts and back into the battle Yatsu dodges a barreling charge attack from Gene,

"You know Gene you talk entirely too much go back to being as silent as stone…"__

"_**PILE TORNADO**_"

The tornado formed and spun contained around Yatsu's ATs. As it spun he rode around the surface steadily increasing his own speed.

"_**LIMITED EXPRESS!**_"

As Yatsu rode the walls of the tornado he directed it towards one of the only two walls standing. The tornado ripped the wall to pieces and as such the debris circled around Yatsu…

"_**MOON DROP NUMBERLESS GRAPPLER**_"

The skulls on his ATs illuminated and the reapers of death began to circle; the atmosphere itself was filled with death.

"Now I see Yatsu, you've been holding back not just on me but your team as well, haha now I know, you have them don't you?"

"DIDN'T I SAY SHUT IT!"

Yatsu's shadow erupted from behind him a Griffin, with massive wings soared behind him,

"Hah you think just because you put death on the wind it'll guarantee your win? Never count me out those reapers could easily ride for you."

Yatsu directed the Tornado over Gene and as the debris closed in around him his ATs activated,

"_**LAND GENERATOR**_"

His wheels separated and all of the debris centered on his feet and slowly a mountain-like boulder began to form and then he compressed it. With the mountain erupting behind him his shadow emerged a massive gorilla howled from behind him.

The two shadows collided and coiled The Griffin ripped into the gorilla and the Silverback responded with massive blows from his colossal fists.

"You see Yatsu, the difference between the _**Rock Road **_&_** Gaia Road **_is that with my _**Road **_I have the will of stone behind me."

The two of them spiraled inside of the express as the reapers continued to fly in tow. Yatsu rode out of the eye of the tornado and up into the air, he soared into the air and spread his wings then he dived back into the tornado's eye, just as Rye had done when he first opened his wings. Yatsu did the same here and his wings he split the tunnel right down the middle, as Yatsu entered the area of the wind Gene launched his small mountain at Yatsu. He opened his wings and cut the boulder wide open riding through the wreckage the tornado the reapers closed in on the battle and the tornado disappeared rolling through separating winds Yatsu condensed the air around his fist and a small tornado spiraled on his fist.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE IF YOU USE THAT MOVE YOU'LL DIE! THEN WERE WILL YOUR TEAM BE?"

"I'm not worried, it took the rest of my to help me realize that we don't ride on the strength of my wings… we ride on his strength and he's got what it takes to carry us all the way."

"_**Aero Hammer!**_"

The tornado opened off Yatsu's fist from the point of impact in Gene's mouth as it ripped at them Yatsu's body shutdown and the two of them fell to the ground.

As Tsumai crashed into the ground, Oushi destroyed the southern wall, and Yatsu created a full throttle tornado Souza was caught up in a life and death struggle with Akamaru and his electric current. A steady stream of charged volts issued forth from his and with every attack his bolts grew sharper and sharper. Every time Souza created a vacuum a charge of energy blew it wide open, so was Souza not only being decimated by Akamaru but by the force of his own attacks. Every single attack would blow up or erupt in his face and then he'd fall closer and closer to the earth every time. As his own attack erupted in his face he fell down four stories to land on the seventh floor support beam, clutching on and trying his hardest to stay up off the ground. He vaulted himself from the beam skyward…

His shadow fly up behind him, flapping its massive wings, Souza clapped his hands together and sent a highly pressurized blast up and blew Akamaru off of his feet. Using the opportunity Souza soared upward he rode the walls of air but within seconds he was ensnared in a massive ball of electric energy and Akamaru's shadow coiled and tightened around Souza's.

A large snake coiled around Souza's shadow and plunges the lightning bolt on its tail into the wall mounting it along with Souza's shadow.

Akamaru slung the ball of electricity into the corner made by the last two sanding walls, then Yatsu's _**Limited Express**_ touched down and Souza used the pressurized air to ride out of his prison and back into the arms of the fray, as the wall behind him explodes Souza pressurizes the air and strikes sending the air blasting at Akamaru. Countering the blast with a electro kinetic shockwave the vacuum is ripped apart and the blest is redirected right back into Souza's face,

"_Damn it I can't win every time I get a vacuum going his electricity disrupts it I can't use the __**Over Road**__, so how am I supposed to ride the wind if I can't fight the… THAT'S IT!_"

Souza allowed the blast of electrically charged air to take him he didn't fight the front of wind and then just as he was feet from crashing to the earth, Yatsu's second wind kicked up and Souza soared up above.

As Souza rode up the positively charged air that Souza rode on collided with the positive energy that Akamaru charged out to protect himself the forces cancelled each other out and Akamaru took the full brunt of the pile of wind. Up they went until Souza connected with the backdraft off of the tornado, then he spun at a high velocity rate and condensed the air on his feet into the palms of his hands. He compressed them together and the resulting vacuum sucked not only all of the air from the immediate area but the kinetic and electric energies, which meant that this vacuum would crush anyone who got sucked into it.

"_**VACUUM HAMMER**_"

The vacuum spread it enveloped Souza and Akamaru, the two quickly lost consciousness's and dropped to the ground blasting through the last remaining wall.

Rye and Burst faced each other down preparing the final confrontation, Rye looks around to see the four walls fall and see his friends fall with them.

"_NO, all of them they've all been beaten how did this happen I'm the only one left…?"_

"Haha, Rye it looks like your team has put all of its faith in you and the strength of your wings… you're the only hope for victory."

"_He's right I'm all that's left they sacrificed themselves to give me the opportunity to finish this they bet their wings on me… I won't let them down._"

Rye and burst launched off of their pillars the last two standing and the battle erupted, a _**Fang**_ was ripped off from Burst, Rye negated the force and cancelled it out then they threw physical blows punches and kicks.

Burst sent a directional _**Fang **_downward and propelled himself up in the air, as he rose Rye sent a burst of air upward and rose just the same, the higher they climbed the harder it got to ride. The atmosphere was still scarred from the multitude of attacks from various roads; it was here that the true test of battle would come in. Rye and Burst clashed and rolled in the air the battle so intense that storm clouds were beginning to form around them, the crashed together rolling the thunder, and every _**Fang**_ that Burst used and Rye nullified became a streak of lightning. Then the time had come closing in their wings were beginning to weaken. As Rye began to fall from the Centre of the storm cloud he was immersed in the myriad of forces coiling spiraling and clashing. Then the final attack came crashing down on him,

"HAHA RYE IT LOOKS LIKE THIS IS IT!"  
A huge Lycan roared behind Burst he was huge and strong and powerfully destructive. As it howled in the darkness of the storm the clouds ripped to sunders and the sky parted. The force that surrounded Burst at the emergence of his shadow was menacing and unmerciful.

"NOW RYE, TEAR TO PIECES _**TORN GOURGE**_!"

The force clapped together ripping the sky apart and as it collided within Bursts ATs the _**Fang **_was produced and radiated around his feet charged the blast and as it produced its own energy it attracted its own electric energy and as Rye fell he did as he had done before he used his own force to collide it with the _**Fang**_ and watched as it collapsed on itself, the resulting aftershock radiated and Rye was sent towards the ground while Burst to the sky.

And down on the ground where Rye's team had just regained consciousness with enough time to see their leader fall from the sky… Souza was crouched over Yatsu holding his ribs his voice reached Rye first.

"COME ON RYE WE KNOW YOU'VE GOT IT WHO CARES WHATS AT STAKE JUST RIDE YOUR RUN LIKE YOU'VE ALWAYS DONE!"

Rye opened his eyes a powerful wall of air radiated around him and he wings began to open as Tsumai's voice rang out,

"COME ON RYE YOU GOT THIS CLOWN RIDE!"

With his wings open Rye rode the electric current back up into the sky to face the wind.

Yatsu's voice was the last to ring his ears on his ascension,

"COME ON KID YOU GOT THIS YOUR WINGS HAVE THE STRENGTH TO BLOW THE WORLD AWAY!"

With that the slipstream opened and Rye's wings branched out, the forces collided and separated creating a road in the atmospheric force. With his wings now open he flew up and over the storm and into the open sky, dropping into the backdraft Rye road down back into the storm, as he went he clustered every force that collided around him in the palm of his hand.

Down on the ground Oushi being the last one to come around he watched in awe as Rye soared on a _**Road that was his own**_,

"Wow Rye, your riding the _**Over Road**_,_** Rising Road**_,__& _**Wing Road **_at the same time he really is the one chosen to become _**king of kings**_.

Up above in the skies the battle roared to a close, diving into the backdraft Rye carried forces with him downward into a massive spiral his wings split the wind and the forces pooled together in the pressurized backdraft of electrically charged air.

"You're right Burst this is over; you see I've finally found my _**Road**_…

A colossal Valkyrie emerges from the shadows

"Take the force of a storm of hope…

"_**FORCE HAMMER**_"

The collision erupted around Rye and Burst, the force of the impact blew them both into remnants of the battleground the two spiraled out in the dust cloud of the debris of the battle a loud thud sounded out over the field and as the dust cleared the fate of both teams depended on what was behind this dust cloud…

There hovering over his unconscious body a battered and bruised Ryoku hovered above the ground holding in his hands his team the now _**D-Class Hashiru Mugen**_.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11: A Lost Run**_

Uhh what's, where…

"Shut up guys, I think he's coming too…"

"Uhh where am I?"  
Rye sat up his head wrapped in bandages and gauze his eyes were glassed over and he was dressed in a standard hospital gown. His body was covered with bruises and scars and he looked like he had lost a lot of blood.

Migazu was standing at the end of the bed and so he was the first one that Rye saw when his eyes fully opened.

"Rye don't freak, all of your friends are here for you, and you're in Ohkubo hospital they say you fell…"

"I fell, oh that explains the headache, and I just have one question… who is Rye?"

The entire room fell silent and the tensions built up so much to the point were it was hard to breathe. Souza looked at Rye dead in the face he was searching for a hint of mockery he could find none,

"Rye this isn't a time for jokes, were sorry we weren't their to back you up but dude a joke like that isn't funny."

Rye looked Souza right back in the eyes and asked again,

"Who is this Rye, you guys keep talking about, and who are all of you guys?"

Migazu opened the door and shouted into the hallway,

"NURSE CAN YOU GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

A nurse walked into the room carrying a clipboard and a stethoscope, she walked over to Rye and began to examine him then she looked up from her clipboard and looked around the room,

"Who oversees this boy?"

Migazu raised his hand

"I do."

The entire room looked at him and he in turn looked at each member of _**Hashiru Mugen**_ and told them to shut up without saying a word.

"Ok then Mr. Noshki is it?"

"Yes that's me here are all my papers."

He handed the nurse his I.D. and explained his case,

"Ryoku Hashigaki has awoken and fully conscious but he seems to have no recollection of any of us or even who he is, and that's not a good thing."

The nurse nodded and made a note of it on here clipboard then she turned to Rye.

"Ryoku, how are you feeling?"

"Ok, look how can a hospital loose two people?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well at first everyone was shouting about this Rye person, and now your looking for a Ryoku… can't you people find anyone?"

The nurse looked up at Migazu,

"Rye…"

"That's his nickname."

"Oh, well then let me go and get the doctor I'll be back shortly."

As the door swung closed and clicked behind her the entire room's eyes landed on Migazu all with the exception of Rye who was staring at everyone else. Oushi spoke out first,

"Who are you Migazu, I mean really, Rye told me about what happened at **Tower Pharmaceuticals** he told me about how you knew the guy that killed his parents really well, and now you're his caretaker, what the hell man tell us the truth."

"Oushi, you're right all of you deserve the truth but, that's a story that Rye deserves to hear more than anyone else. So when he comes around I'll sit all of you down and tell you the truth."

Just then the door opened and the nurse re-entered the room followed by a doctor.

He turned to the room at large,

"Who do I speak to about this boy here?"

Migazu stepped forward once more.

"Ok then, this boy had a very bad bump and a sizeable amount of blood lost there was no need for surgery or anything serious, we did have to transfuse about a pint of blood though but he did bump his head and that caused a bad case of amnesia."

The room at large spoke at the same time saying the only word that mattered,

"AMNESIA!"

"Yes amnesia, now since Ryoku is conscious he is free to go home and truth be told that's the best place for him. His amnesia is temporary, I know because we scanned him when he came in and there was a small anomaly in his brain waves, now we know what it is."

Migazu spoke to the doctor,

"How do we help him?"

"Put him around things he's familiar with; constantly remind him of who you are and how important you guys are to him. Then he'll come around.

"Ok doctor will do, but I do have one question… when Rye checked in he had on a pair of ATs, do you still have them?"

"Yes when you sign him out you'll get his things… by the way, maybe he should stay off of Air Treks for a minute."

"Yes sir."

Tsumai stepped forward,

"Excuse me, but is there anything that we would have to teach Rye over again, how to eat sleep or anything."

"No, the basic things of his knowledge have been left intact… I should say the things he's learned subconsciously won't be affected."

"You mean…"

"When you're a baby you see other's eating and walking, others using the bathroom and it was these things that you saw your parents do day in and out that lead you to do them once you're reasoning caught up with your development. It's the things you saw as a child that determined what you could do, because we can never truly do anything unless we see it first hand."

With that the doctor left the room, and Migazu, Oushi, Yatsu, and Tsumai crowded around Rye and got him ready to leave. They waited on the nurse to disconnect the machines and bring his clothes. They directed him to the bathroom and trusted that the doctor was right in his diagnosis. The door closed and after five long minutes it opened and there stood Rye fully dressed green and gold high top sneakers a pair of light tan khaki pants a hunter green hooded t-shirt and his emblem on his right chest. Tsumai looked at Rye,

"I guess we can add dressing to the list of subconscious actions."

Yatsu watched as Rye walked over to the bed and sat down,

"Yeah, and walking, but he still doesn't know himself or us and that's not good, because who ever attacked him wasn't joking in the least bit."

Oushi stood by the door,

"Yeah they were trying to kill him and the fact that they found him outside of his house says something, it's them sending us a message."

Migazu looked around,

"What makes you say that?"

Souza looked at Tsumai,

"Rye decided to make his house our headquarters and the center of our turf which meant that his house would be the point where someone would have to leave their mark to give us a challenge."

Tsumai looked at Migazu,

"I'd say that beating our captain throwing him off a building and dropping him in front of his own house left for dead as far is they were concerned that's a message received loud and clear. Not to mention the fact that they burned his house down."

The group walked out of the hospital room and to the elevator. Once they reached the reception desk Rye was flagged and the nurses put him in a wheelchair and said that he couldn't leave the hospital on his own feet. They rode the elevator down to the lobby and Migazu left to go pull the car around front. As Souza pushed Rye down the hallway to the lobby he suggested…

"Maybe a good way to help Rye remember us is to introduce ourselves again… Rye?"

Rye looked up at the boy that looked to be his same age with short dark black hair spiked at the top and roughly laying out on the sides. His eyes white were completely white which was very unusual considering he wasn't blind. He was a Japanese boy, his nose was small his lips were more pronounced then an average Japanese boy and he had a slender strongly build physique.

He had on a sky blue hooded jacket lined with white strips the team emblem, a single AT with wings coming out of the ankle and the symbol for infinity on the bottom in place of the wheels, emblazoned over the front separated by the zipper as it was open in a V shape at the top and a t-shirt underneath. He had on charcoal gray baggy jeans and a pair of blue and gray high top sneakers with the bottoms of him jeans tucked inside.

"My name is Souza Megashi I'm a member of _**Hashiru Mugen**_ that's your AT team and I'm now a _**C-Class**_ _**Storm Rider **_on the _**Over Road**_.

Tsumai followed Souza's lead,

"Rye, I'm Tsumai Katsuto, I'm also a member of your AT team _**Hashiru Mugen**_ and I'm a _**B-Class Storm Rider **_on the _**Rising Road**_.

Rye looked at Tsumai, his hair was deep blue and so were his eyes. His cheeks were hollow and his cheekbones were more pronounced giving his face a sharp appeal to it. He had on a black and white striped T-shirt with the emblem on the back and a pair of all black jeans with white low cut shoes.

"Yeah Rye, and my name is Oushi Zou just like everyone else I'm a member of _**Hashiru Mugen **_I'm a _**B-Class Storm Rider **_and I ride on the_** Gaia Road.**_"

Rye turned and looked at Oushi, his fiery orange hair was messily thrown about on his head he had hard light brown eyes and freckles all over his face, a pug nose and thin lips, the freckles clearly extended past his face and they gave him the appearance of someone with a tan. He was clearly Caucasian his skin was marked all over with dark tan like freckles, he had on a red T-shirt that made his hair show more and the team emblem was etched on his right sleeve, he had on dark khaki jeans and sand colored loafer shoes.

Yatsu was the last to introduce himself to Rye,

"My name is Yatsumaru Tori, I run with _**Hashiru Mugen**_ and I'm a _**B-Class Storm Rider **_on the_** Wing Road**_."

"So your Yatsu, Oushi, Souza and Tsumai all of you run with _**Hashiru Mugen**_ and all of you are _**Storm riders**_?"

Rye pointed to each one of his friends in turn as he called them out and each one felt a surge of happiness at thought that Rye remembered them.

"So who am I?"  
Their hopes and their faces dropped and with that they pushed Rye the rest of the way into lobby were the strangest collection of people ever put together, Igami Susku, Quantarious, and Lee. Quan was the first to speak as usual,

"Rye, what the hell happened?"

Lee was second,

"Rye, you okay man?"

The bulk of the people around Rye looked shocked at these two people who claimed to know Rye so well the only person who spoke to them was Oushi,

"Hey Quan, Lee, what are you doing here, and with **him**!"

Yatsu looked at Oushi then spoke,

"Oushi you know these guys?"

"Yeah these, are some of Rye's old friends…"

Oushi spoke pointing at Quan and Lee,

"And he is…"

Oushi spoke this time pointing solely at Igami Susku,

"A bastard who works for _**The Trophaeum Tower**_…"

Igami looked back at the majority of _**Hashiru Mugen**_.

"I used to work for _**The Trophaeum Tower**_until Rye came to **Tower Pharmaceuticals **and blew the place to shit. After that I decided to join _**Hashiru Mugen**_."

The entire team answered back

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Oushi being the only person that knew what Igami had done roared in anger,

"FUCK THAT YOU COME WITH ME AND I'LL SHOW YOU HOW MUCH OF A TEAM MEMBER YOU ARE!"

Migazu walked back into the lobby and quickly assessed the situation and then diffused the tension,

"Alright everyone calm the fuck down, look from what I can see everyone your arguing about Rye and his memory, so how about this we all do like I'm going to do and wait for his memory to grasp the situation."

The group at large and decided to agree to the terms and set aside personal squabbles in order to ensure Rye's mental health. Igami agrees to wait until Rye himself calls him to come and join the team, Quan and Lee also agree because they didn't really feel like they were good enough friends to be by his side right now so they agreed to wait a while. Migazu loaded everyone up in the van and took them all to Oushi's house where he dropped them off,

"Tsumai, you guys make sure that Rye settles in I'm going to close up the store and then I'm coming right back ok?"

"Yeah we got him don't worry."

The team walks Rye up the stairs to Oushi's flat and sets him down on the couch, strangely enough within moments he's asleep. His friends all stand around not moving an inch determined to keep him safe, Oushi his conscious killing him spoke out to the group,

"How did we let this happen, huh? Damn it Rye, why didn't you have back up, and Igami says you were at **Tower Pharmaceuticals**. Why did you go alone? Let's assess this situation, okay, so Yatsu and I left as soon as the battle ended… and we didn't get back until this morning.

Tsumai looked up puzzled,

"Why were you gone so long?"

Yatsu needed help and we had to fix the problem or else he couldn't run."

Souza looked at Oushi,

"Yeah and me and Tsumai didn't get back in town until yesterday, and according to the doctors he got brought in late Sunday night, early yesterday morning, when we beat the _**Storm Chasers**_ Sunday. That means he was alone for mostly a day, a whole day without back-up and we don't know what he did… we can't trust anyone."

Oushi looked at Souza,

"Don't beat yourself up Souza, we all fucked up… and after all the times Rye has helped me I let him down… he showed me that there's more than one way to reach the sky, and that you aren't bound by what road you ride we all share one sky."

Souza looked at Oushi he could tell what he was feeling,

"Yeah, Rye showed me that there's more to the sky then just reaching it, he showed me the true way to fly… haha it turns out that as far as my _**Road**_ is concerned I was riding it the wrong way. Thank you Tsumai."

"Don't thank me Souza, if we had stayed and trained Rye wouldn't be here like this…

Yatsu looked up at Tsumai

"So that's why you two weren't around?"

"Yeah, I decided for the good of the team that Souza needed a training session and I figure I could help… But… damn I let Rye down and I swore I'd never let anyone down again… even after he showed me that the destination isn't half as important as the journey it takes to get there, I still let the "mark" cloud my vision of the bigger picture."

Yatsu chuckled quietly to himself,

"What each one of you said, those are the reasons that you decided to join Rye and this team of his right?"

The group at large responded with a nod yes, then Souza questioned Yatsu,

"Why did you come?"

"To put it simply, Rye showed me his wings and with them I saw the strength to blow the world away and change it forever. That's the same thing he showed all of you as well you only saw what you needed to see, and from that day onward we rode with him… that's it."

As soon as Yatsu stood up with exhilaration in his voice Migazu opened the door with a duffle bag on his arm.

"So you guys make any head way?"

Souza responded,

"Not much, he fell out as soon as we set him down…"

Yatsu interrupted him in his sentence,

"Don't worry Souza it'll all get better, Migazu I need Rye's ATs."

Migazu pulled out Rye's ATs and handed them Yatsu. Yatsu walked over to Rye and set the ATs on his chest. Oushi looked at Yatsu,

"What the hell man he's got amnesia."

"Yeah amnesia, his legs aren't broke and I'm not making him ride in the least bit just maybe that'll help his memory. Now come on let's wait outside and let Rye sleep."

The team agreed to take turns watching Rye; he slept through the night and woke up early the next morning just as the sun was beginning to come up. He sat up and looked at the pair of ATs that had rolled off of his chest and onto the floor. He didn't know exactly why but he knew that he had to put them on his feet.

He strapped them up and secured them around the ankles then the familiar

[**beep, beep, beep**]

The motors clicked on and ran the sound of them evening out put his mind at ease, then he pressed his toes down, the cushion responded and the back wheel revved, then the front wheel spun and he moved slowly forward.

Just outside the door Tsumai and Yatsu walked up the stairs and onto the landing, Tsumai looked at Yatsu,

"What you couldn't sleep either?"

"Nope I went for a run and then decided I'd check up on the kid."

Yatsu put the key in the door and pushed it open only to be ambushed by a speeding Rye, as he blasts from the flat onto the landing. His ATs on his feet he leaps the banister and soars into the morning sky. Yatsu and Tsumai shared a brief look and then took off after him.

"Whoa, he's riding actually riding, he's back. Tsumai he's back!"

Tsumai pulls out his cellphone and hits a three-way phone call,

"OUSHI, SOUZA WAKE THE FUCK UP RYE'S BACK HE'S RIDING WERE FOLLOWING HIM INTO **SHINJUKU** CATCH US AT PIZZA PALACE!"

Rye soared; he flipped and spun through the air loving every second of it. The wind opened up to him there was nothing in his way. He flew continuously occasionally skimming a building or leaping from a ledge but otherwise he flew and sky supported every airborne second. As Tsumai caught up to him and Yatsu dropped down on top of him, he asked,

"So how does it feel to be back in the sky?"

"Its great Yatsu, this is the best thing ever how come no one told me this was **this** great?"

"Wait what Rye… you remembered my name?"

"Yeah you told me yesterday, I'm not that scatter-brained I can remember someone's name."

"And your name, what's your name?"

"Ryoku Hashigaki, my ID says so."

Falling back Yatsu and Tsumai discuss things.

"His memory is coming back, he's able to remember things and at least now he knows his name, but he has no idea who he really is."

"Damn Yatsu how in the hell is this even possible?"

"Well Tsumai I guess we can add AT riding to the list of things that Rye can subconsciously do."

"Wait what?"

Just then they passed over Pizza Palace and they were joined by the rest of _**Hashiru Mugen**_.

Tsumai and Yatsu quickly debriefed the two on the situation at hand and they quickly began to gather the same questions as everyone else,

"How in the hell can he ride AT know who he is and know us but not remember anything before yesterday?"

Yatsu looked at Souza,

"I don't know but tell the truth, does Rye ride better now than he did before the _**Moon Drop Fall**_?"

Oushi watched Rye soar, and he could see the strength of his wings,

"Yeah definitely, he's gotten way better, what ever it is that he did in that small time we were away he found his drive, his own _**Road**_."

Oushi and the rest of the team flew with Rye all over the city across five districts all over Tokyo, they rested and stopped to eat occasionally but for the most part they were in the skies all day, and then around two o' clock an interesting call rang in on Rye's cellphone, Oushi had the phone in his pocket so he answered it…

"RYE, RYE HELP US!"

Oushi looked puzzled and he wondered what the hell was going on Rye overhearing his name snatched the phone from Oushi,

"Hello?"

"RYE, ITS US QUAN AND LEE, HELP WE'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED, THEY PUT US ON THE TOP OF THE **TOKYO TOWER** WE'RE GOING TO FALL OFF!"

The entire team overheard the phone call and Tsumai spoke to the team.

"**Tokyo Tower**, that's halfway across the city, I'm the fastest one here and I can't make that, it's not guaranteed."

Rye dropped the phone and took off, his blast off was so ferocious the backlash and the shockwave blew his friends clean off their feet. The only thing that the four of them could muster to say was…

"WHOA!"

On the ground Rye's wings opened and they spread out from his feet scaling up the faces of the buildings as he went. Behind him was a stream of pressurized air that flowed along with him becoming electrically charged as he picked up energy from the ground. As Rye continued down the streets towards the busier parts of the city he directed the stream of propelling wind behind him low over his feet and he slowly began to rise off the ground. Not making a single move that mirrored a jump or a leap he rose over the buildings once he was just over the horizon their was a momentary pause and as clouds circled and swirled around him centered on the sheer magnitude of his flight the atmosphere broke and then he was gone. He had broken the sound barrier on a miniature scale and he soared over the city towards the only destination in his sights, **Tokyo Tower**. He flew in low and close and spiraled around the tower as he continued his ascent. With a thundering force he ripped his way through the clouds. Within moments he was at the top and there they were Quan and Lee, Rye grabbed them and soared upward over the realms of the sky high above the clouds where no one or nothing could reach, there with his friends safe in the cusp of his wings he flew over the horizon. And then powered by his own force he sky rocketed down back through the clouds and into the endless abyss of Tokyo Japan. He soared low and redirecting his jet of air he cushioned his landing and set his friends easily down.

"Rye, we were flying just now… weren't we?"

"Yeah Quan, you guys were flying, that's what ATs do, maybe now you'll try em."

"And do you know who we are?"

Pointing to each one of his friends,

"Quan and Lee, how could I not know the only friends I've had since third grade? Get everyone together at Pizza Palace"

And with that Rye fell to the ground unconscious.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12: Looking Back**_

They all sat around the futon in the break room of Pizza Palace Quan and Lee brought him back and called the rest of the team as they went, within minutes the entirety of _**Hashiru Mugen **_was there to take their captain to safety. They put him on the couch and listened to Quan-Lee's tale…

"So then we decided to climb the **Tokyo Tower** and get stuck up there…"

"We know it was selfish but, Rye made a promise to us and us to him that we would never let anything

happen to one of us if we could stop it. That's how we made it through high school as a couple of nerds."

"We turned our backs on Rye and we didn't deserve his help… and we deserted him because like it had

been since the start of school he was leaving us behind and constantly going places we couldn't follow."

Yatsu looked at the two of them and knew what they needed to here,

"Its okay Rye doesn't hate you, he's not that type, and if your Rye's friends then your our friends."

The group at large sat in silence waiting for Rye to come around and then Souza spoke,

"I'm worried guys Rye shouldn't be unconscious for so long, it can't be healthy."

"That's because its not a loss in consciousness."

The voice came from the door way it was crisp and clean and it belonged to a man of science his black

hair was laid neatly on his head he wore a neat business casual attire of tan dress shoes, brown slacks and

a cream dress shirt.

Yatsu sprang up and put his forearm across the throat of Igami Susku and clenched his fist ready to sink it

deep within the face of this man of 'science'.

"Look Yatsu you're going to hit me and I would rather that you let me finish speaking before you do… I

really only want to be slugged once."

"Fine then,"

Yatsu released Igami and looked at him,

"Well if its not unconsciousness, what is it then?"

"It's a reboot process."

Souza shouted from over beside Rye

"Reboot you're talking about him like he's a machine, Yatsu slug him!"

"With pleasure…"

Pinning Igami back up against the wall Yatsu was once again about to remake his face when another

voice came from the front of Rye's apartment,

"Let him go Yatsu your going to want to hear what he's gotta say…"

Migazu Noshki was standing at the door, a Japanese man around thirty years of age his hair and eyes black his nose pronounced and sharp. On his left jaw was a burn that was aged, he had several other burns on his arms that were shown do to his short sleeve striped collar shirt, with the insignia of Pizza Palace on the chest. He was a six foot man and relatively muscular and in well toned shape for his age.

Yatsu once again released Igami this time in a fit of surprise. Migazu walked into the room and stood

over Rye's bed he looks directly at Igami,

"Its time they knew the truth all of them."

"Ok, look everyone sit down."

The group converged on Rye's bed and sat down to listen to this tale.

"Ok so everyone here knows about the _**Eight Kings**_ that started this whole thing right. The creators of

ATs knew that their invention could never be used to its fullest extent by normal humans so they

genetically altered infant children and raised them in Zero Gravity making them perfect Storm Riders all

with the purpose of having one that would rule the sky, the _**Sky King**_. The first generation made up the

_**Old Sleeping Forest **_and when they disbanded they went on to take over _**Genesis**_. Everyone here knows

about _**The Takeuchi Brothers **_and their hunt for the _**Sky Regalia**_. But with _**Sleeping Forest**_ and _**Tool**_

_**Toul To**_ behind them _**Kogarasumaru **_was able to take them down and took the throne at the top and the

responsibility of guarding the _**Trophaeum Tower**_. The entirety of _**Sleeping Forest **_both old and new were

_**Gravity Children**_, that is the name that they were given. The _**Gravity Children**_ were to be redone all over

again this time using the actual Zero Gravity of Space... the _**Third Generation**_. I tell you all this because

Ryoku Hashigaki was and still is in all eyes, a _**Third Generation Gravity Child.**_

The room was silent all eyes were frozen on Rye their faces were unreadable, this could be because of

what they just heard or because Rye had sat up in the bed and was looking at each one of his friends.

"Damn, Igami how in the hell are **you **going to tell **my **story!"

The room at large shouted…

"RYE YOU'RE BACK!"

"Yeah ouch my head hurts like shit."

"Your brain's fully accessing itself its going to take a little while before you can recollect anything, which

means that we can finish this part of the tale. Rye is a _**Gravity Child **_he was born on a space shuttle

named _**Stratocaster**_.__

Migazu looked at Rye and blew a long deep breathe,

"Rye I never wanted you to have to hear this from me. But when you were born way up there in the last

boundaries of earth your parents were down here watching you… they saw in you the will and the desire

to reach the skies. But you didn't want the sky you never wished to claim it for yourself only to take you

and those you cared for to the ends of the it. Then that day came when your parents came to the

_**Stratocaster**_ and took you from their forever. They ran with you and tried their best to keep you safe. I

know all of this because me and your father were best friends, I had the skills to ride the ATs and he had

the skills to tune them. So we worked together always, and then there came the day when your father

brought you to me and told me to care for you. He said that you were his son and that I was to watch you

until the time came when you could watch yourself. He told me that you would come to find me when

the time came because his love of pizza had been born into you. He told me that your name was Ryoku

Hashigaki and then he said good-bye."

Rye looked at Migazu as he outstretched his hand with a portrait clasped between his fingers. There they

Where, Rye's father and mother smiling, her hair was black and it came down to her lower back she was

a beautiful Japanese woman her eyes were light brown pools of happiness her nose was small just like his

and he had her smile. His father had a stern face and Rye could tell that his face mirrored his when ever

he was being serious or angered, his hair was messy and brown just like Rye's and his lips were the same.

And his tan skin he clearly got from his father. Between the two Rye could see every last trait he had all

except, his hazel green eyes they were nowhere between his mother's brown eyes and his father's black

one's.

Rye looked back up Migazu his eyes watering with tears he waited for the end of his story.

"He left me with you and within a matter of hours he was dead. The first officer on the scene was John

Susku."

"My dad used me to construct a pair of ATs that allowed him to hunt down and find your parents and I

am so sorry I helped him, I didn't know."

Rye looked at Igami,

"It's not your fault I don't blame you in the slightest Igami, you've done more good than your father ever

has and I thank you for that, and now that I can remember my parents I remember why came to you,

know what we have to do."

Rye stood up from his bed and put his ATs back on, his beautiful Valkyrie warrior stood behind him. The entire room looked at Rye as he spoke,

"Now that I know what the _**Storm Chasers **_are really up to and I know that by combining the _**Over Road**_,

_**Rising Road**_ and the _**Wing Road **_I now ride the _**Force Road**_."


	14. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13: Facing the Fangs**_

Wait, what… the _**Force Road**_ what's that?"

"Damn Yatsu listen the _**Force Road **_is my _**Road**_; it's a combination of the _**Over Road**_,_** Rising Road**_,__and _**Wing Road**_. That's why my _**shadow**_ is a Valkyrie. They were the driving force in any battle that the Norse gods won."

Oushi puzzled looked at Rye,

"Haha so that's what you were using when you beat burst…"

"Yeah you saw that?"

"Hell yeah it was the first time I could see your _**shadow**_ so of course I paid attention…"

Migazu interrupts the on going conversation,

"Look the _**Force Road**_ is still going to be there but before something else happens tell everyone what the hell happened for you to end up in the hospital?"

"Oh, that… well when we beat the _**Thunderbirds**_ and everyone left my ATs activated, they finally opened up and I couldn't use them. So after a few hours I figured I had to go talk to the guy who built them Igami."

"Yeah and like I said Rye came to see me and he tore **Tower Pharmaceuticals** to pieces doing it, that _**Force Road **_ripped the building right up the middle and then Rye popped up."

"I ordered Igami to take the locks off the ATs I knew their had to be some type of system that limited the capabilities on it."

"It was, I had to boost the limiter on the ATs and I also had to boost the _**R.E.A.D**_ Level to an astounding height, that's part of the reason why Rye can ride three roads at one time."

Souza looked at Igami…

"What do you mean that the _**R.E.A.D**_ Level affected Rye's _**Road**_?"

"Well with the _**Fang Sub-Regalia **_the _**R.E.A.D**_ level was so high that the ATs actually analyzed and read individual aspects of the "Run" Rye was on…"

Oushi looked at Igami then at Rye

"Well if that's the case why isn't the _**Gaia Road **_incorporated into his "Run" I was the first one Rye rode against with those ATs."

"Well Oushi when you and Rye ran it was purely for sport there wasn't a thing that really would have motivated Rye to push himself, ask him he would have had no problem with you being team captain."

Oushi looked at Rye…

"Well would you?"

"Nope not at all Oushi actually I was hoping you'd win, but half way through… I saw the _**Force Road **_for the first time, and I thought that if I didn't ride it I would have lost it forever and so I guess that's why I won…"

"Yeah Oushi but with the other remaining members of _**Hashiru Mugen **_Rye had something at stake and it was because of that, his natural Storm Rider instincts took over and he rode to his fullest capabilities. With Souza Rye put his right to the sky on the line and in doing so he put his mark on the winds and on Souza that also marked the _**Over Road **_as a _**Road **_that Rye could Ride. With Tsumai Rye put his very "Run" on the line and because of it he faced the Storm and emerged a master of the shock, he could control the lightning and so the ATs marked the _**Rising Road**_ as another Rye capable _**Road**_. And with Yatsu Rye had the safety of his friends to think about and his ability to "Run" was never more important than right then so he took the sky and the _**Wing Road **_and in that his power beat Yatsu emerged and the ATs added that road to his list. The ATs themselves are capable of drawing from any _**Road**_, that's how we make them… it's the rider that fine tunes the ATs to one specific Run."

"Yeah Igami told me all that when I saw him and he told me another reason why I couldn't fully use the components of my ATs is because the aspects of the three _**Roads **_I ride aren't present this limits the functions. But before we could even get into I got a visit from the _**Thunderbirds**_, they kidnapped Quan and Lee."

Tsumai looked at the two of them.

"So that's how you got involved… the _**Thunderbirds **_snatched you but why?"

Quan took a deep breath

"That Monday at school we got out early so we could get ready for graduation and they were trying to find a way to get Rye his grad package so we volunteered. We get to his house and…

Lee picked up

"Five dudes in ATs snatched us up and we were carried off."

Rye looked at his friends his teeth gritted and his teeth clenched…

"They thought that they'd use you to get to me..."

_Rye turned and faced Burst as he and Loki held Quan and Lee._

"_Come and get your friends we'll be waiting on our turf…"_

_The __**Thunderbirds **__flew off and just as Rye was about to spring after them Igami held him back…_

"_What are you going to do Rye?"_

"_What do you think…? I'm going to rip them in half they made this personal so I'm going to make this… painful!"_

"_And what happens if you cause your friends pain huh then what… how are you going to fight and keep your friends safe?"_

"_Well then what do you suggest I do…."_

The room at large looked at Rye and Igami as they retold the tale… Tsumai looked at Rye

"So what did you do?"

_With the full power of his ATs unlocked Rye caught the __**Thunderbirds**__ before they could get over the roof of the building. He soared up above them and then…_

"_**FORCE HAMMER!**__"_

_Rye lunged down into the fray and broke them apart with the five of them surrounding him Rye delivered a devastating roundhouse to the five of them grabbing his friends he soared safety. Rye let his friends go on the rooftop below and turned to face his opponents… they were gone. _

"_You who, are you looking for us?"_

_Rye turned and saw the entire __**Thunderbirds **__team there Rye looked at them all and then he looked down at his friends…_

"_GET THEM OUT OF HERE!"  
Quan burst out _

"_Rye I'm so sorry we ditched you we thought we would teach you a lesson please don't kill us man we're sorry!"_

"_I didn't mean it like that you idiots I don't care what you said you're still my friends both of you and plus I wasn't talking to them… I was talking to him."_

_Coming up over the side of the ruined building was Igami Susku!"_

The entire room questionably shouted…

"YOU KNOW HOW TO RIDE !"

"Yeah it's an occupational hazard of having my father as well… a father."

_Igami landed on the roof's edge and helped Lee and Quan up onto the ledge. Burst stepped forward…_

"_So what you think these guys can help you?"_

"_No I'm gonna break your face all by my lonesome."_

"_You really think you can?"  
"I did it once before and that was way back when I was a noob I'm way better now and plus I've got a shadow now_

_A beautifully armored female warrior emerged behind Rye, she was elegant, she was graceful and she was strong. She supported the world and the weight of the sky on her wings. Her beautiful wings___

_With that the battle had begun and within moments the entire team save Burst fell to Rye with his power fully unlocked. Then they rose upwards into the sky. __**Fangs**__ flew and hammers crashed…_

"Then it got really weird I had Burst completely beat and just when I was going to end it I got side swiped the attack hit me and I couldn't move. Then I started falling and every time I tried to spin out I got slammed again, so I decided to bail through an office window. Then I as got close to the building I got hammered from all sides every part of me was crushed between someone's ATs then I blacked out and fell."

Migazu looked at Rye,

"So it was the _**Thunderbirds**_?"

"NO, the _**Thunderbirds**_ don't exist anymore we disbanded that team and took their turf."

Souza looked at Rye,

"Then how did they do that to you…"

"They still have a team with its own emblem and everything they aren't the _**Thunderbirds**_ any more now they are officially the _**Storm Chasers**_."

"WHAT, THEIR GOING PUBLIC NOW!"

"That's what Burst told me… but what's more important right now is who attacked me. Yeah I had it out with the _**Thunderbirds**_ but I had them beat it wasn't until that sixth man showed up that I got my ass handed to me… and I know who did it lets go."

With that Rye was out of bed with his ATs on and he was out the door with the rest of _**Hashiru Mugen **_not far behind.

Souza caught up to Rye first,

"Rye where are you going?"

"Shibuya"

The guys took off rocketing through the streets once again headed to the Shibuya district. Darting in between houses and cars as the day wore on they reached a familiar home and with confusion and curiosity reaching its peak the group at large spoke out and Yatsu threw his voice in the air,

"Rye why are we in Shibuya outside of Liam's house."

"Isn't it obvious Liam attacked me…?"

Tsumai looked at Rye in disbelief.  
"No Rye there's no way that Liam could do that."  
"How are you going to tell me Tsumai…?"

"No I literally mean there's no way he could do that Liam weights like four hundred pounds easy."

"You should listen to your friend… at this point he's all you got."

The voice came from the roof of Liam's house it was rough and scratchy and most of all familiar. Burst and the rest of his five man team leapt off of Liam's roof and into the streets below. Roaring the flames of Rye's rage roared quietly behind his skin.

"Oh look who it is the _**Storm Chasers**_, here for another thorough ass beating?"

Each member of _**Hashiru Mugen **_looked at the person they had to overcome the last time they fought but now they were stronger each one of them had grown and they were fully prepared for the battle. They rode towards each other preparing to clash and then

[**BOOM**]

From out of his home emerged a perfectly chiseled Liam his tawny brown shorty hair waving slightly in his eyes. His pale skin slowly filling with color as he walks out of his house, on his feet are a pair of gold colored ATs. Tsumai looked past the _**Storm Chasers**_ to Liam.

"What the… Liam your ripped I mean really fit."

"Thank you Tsumai I decided a few years ago that it would be best to mimic _**Buccha**_ and allow my pooled blood and body mass to actually be useful to me… ask Rye he's felt the strength my punches pack."

Rye looked at Liam, then back at the rest of his team,

"Take care of these guys; I'll handle Liam I owe him for _**Moon Drop Fall**_…"

Rye broke off from the battle and rode against Liam his ATs activated the two wheels both front and back opened up and his wings spread out on the ground then the high pressurized electromagnetic wind turbine propelled him into the fray.

"_**FORCE HAMMER**_"

The pressurized electric wind slams at Liam through the stream of the backdraft. But the hammer doesn't seem to affect Liam it drives into him and he **is **forced back but he doesn't seem physically damaged in the slightest.

The battle behind Rye dies down temporarily and there is a "Mexican standoff" of sorts with _**Hashiru Mugen **_on one side of it and the _**Storm Chasers**_ on the other side. Then suddenly a massive _**Fang**_ flies across the battlefield and it rips Burst and his men to pieces. Their blood splatters across the ground and they land to the ground never to move again. Ever head turns towards the point of origin, and then Oushi, Yatsu and Rye all utter one word.

"Raizoa"

He stood there on the roof of a nearby home he was dressed in all black he had on a full bikers suit and it was adorned with _**Fang**_ and claw like markings and designs he was very well toned he had a muscular build his skin was tanned and brown he had jet black hair slicked to the back coming down into his back and cut jagged at the end his face was fine and in all words beautiful. His nose was sharp long and thin it fit and framed his face his lips were thin like razors. His skin was flawless all except for a scar that ran from the right side of his mouth up to his right ear. He subconsciously ran his finger along it and took of his shades to reveal perfectly rounded black eyes.

Rye looked him and he was speechless, Oushi and Yatsu looked at each other and then at Rye and finally at Raizoa.

He scanned the crowd below him he surveyed the dead bodies, then his eyes fell on two he didn't know one with blue hair and one with white eyes he didn't know either one of them, then he shifted his gaze and there they were,

"Oushi, look at you, you got your legs back. And Yatsu look at you those wings of yours look mighty strong."

His voice was smooth and icy it had a savage air to it like he could kill a man with his words. He looked at Rye and their eyes met.

"Well if it isn't the little baby all grown up, haha!"

His laugh was chilling, right down to the bone; he leapt of the roof and hovered slightly before he touched the ground. Rye leapt back to merge with the rest of his team, they stood there not knowing which way to turn. On one side there was Liam an enemy they never expected and on the other was a cold hearted murderer that only Rye Oushi and Yatsu knew about.

Souza looked around

"How in the hell did he just wipe those guys out like that?'

Yatsu looked at Souza

"You don't know how strong that guy is… he's a monster."

"I didn't mean like that… he's not wearing ATs

Tsumai answered that question,

"Simple Ball-Roller ATs, the bearings can be put into any pair of shoes that's how he could attack but regardless how'd he produce a _**Fang**_ from those?"

Oushi chimed in…

"Don't you listen that guy is a monster and we all need to get the hell out of here, RIGHT NOW!"

Rye put his hand on Oushi's shoulder, he was shaking violently."

"Rye, you ok?"

"Yeah I don't know why… put I want to rip him apart."

Rye took off and headed towards the mysterious Raizoa but before he could get close Liam bombarded him… they traded blows and then suddenly Tsumai was there.

"Not this time, _**Bolt Hammer**_!"

His charge boxes erupted around him and he drove the force into Liam's side, then Souza appeared above him.

"Yeah Rye we're hear for you this time. _**Aero Hammer**_!"

The wind force crippled Liam and his was forced to his knees, he couldn't move and then as Souza leapt back from his attack Rye was there and with the force of a freight train he delivered blow directly to Liam's face,

"_**Force Hammer**_"

He was thrown back and blew through the front of his own house. The front room collapsed and the steps fell. Meanwhile as Rye Tsumai and Souza were delivering a devastating three man combo Raizoa had made his way over to Burst's dead body and removed his ATs. Oushi and Yatsu turned and faced Raizoa,

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Calm down Oushi, you remember what happened the last time you and I had an argument. And as its clear for anyone to see I'm cleaning shop."

"Oh yeah that's right I forgot how much of a sick bastard you were."

"Oushi calm the fuck down we can't do this here."

"Yeah Oushi listen to Yatsu…"

"Don't get it twisted Raizoa I want to rip you apart just as bad but we can't do this not now…"

"Why not, because you're not strong enough, haha I should've killed you two… but since I didn't I'll just have to do so now. Liam did you do what I told you to do?"

Liam emerged from the wreckage slightly battered with only a few minor scars on his appearance he took the former Burst's ATs out of Raizoa's outstretched hands and activated his ATs.

"_**Gold Standard**_"

His ATs broke apart and began to merge with the ATs he was holding the pieces and bits came together and a new pair of ATs was slowly coming into existence.

Raizoa looked at the group in front of him, he responded to the puzzled looks on each and every single face. Yatsu looked at him and smiled,

"You wanna know why I can't rip you apart Raizoa…

Rye flew over his friends and raged at Raizoa,

"The kid called dibs."

The two of them began a violent exchange of blows massive blows to the face and shattering blows to the body soon there was blood splattered across the ground but none of it was Rye's. After he received a monstrous knee straight into his stomach he was propelled backwards vomiting as he went. His eyes went white and he blacked out momentarily.

"That's who your hopes ride with, the baby… HAHAHAHA damn Yatsu I thought you knew better, oh well."

Liam had finished fusing the two separate pairs of AT into one and handed them to Raizoa. _**Hashiru Mugen**_ stood helplessly as their team leader was floored and they were thoroughly helpless. The ATs were still a gold color and the metallic black from Bursts ATs accented that greatly. They were sharp and jagged and yet smooth and streamline at the same time. As soon as Raizoa strapped up his new ATs he delivered a fierce attack not to _**Hashiru Mugen**_ but to Liam. Oushi and company stood there shocked at a pure loss for words.

"Damn, I thought for sure I could sharpen my _**Fang**_s."

Then from somewhere off in the background a battle cry rang out from the once defeated Ryoku Hashigaki

"_**HASHIRU MUGEN**_…"

"_**RIDE ON**_!"

They moved as a single unit as they came up on their target. Yatsu brought up the rear with Rye telling him as much as he could…

"Watch him Rye he's a _**King**_, and I mean that, he rides the _**Fang Road**_ so he's deadly."

"Thanks Yatsu."

As they reached Raizoa he let out a malicious _**Fang**_, Souza leapt in front and using the _**Over Road**_ he managed to suck it in and reduce it somewhat but he was fighting a losing battle then Tsumai ran his ATs into Souza's the resulting charge gave Souza just what he needed to consume the _**Fang**_ and simultaneously blow out Tsumai's ATs. Knowing that the power was too much Souza flung the _**Fang**_ backwards into the fray and blew out his own ATs.

"GO RYE!"

[**Smack**]

Rye clapped hands with his two fallen comrades, Oushi then manipulated the street to form a makeshift ramp that lead up to the _**Fang**_, Rye using his _**Force Road**_ used a counterbalancing force to ride the _**Fang**_ and propel him skyward, as the wind surrounded him the backdraft dissipated and Yatsu grabbed Rye as the two entered a dive bomb. With out the wind resistance Rye charged a massive collection of force and as Yatsu let him go he rocketed into Raizoa.

"_**FORCE HAMMER**_"

The blast area blew Rye back and he skidded to a halt several feet back then out of the smoke came another _**Fang**_. As Rye doubled down preparing for the attack Oushi took the full brunt of it ATs first as he flew past Rye,

[**Smack**]

Clapping his hand Rye road forward as another _**Fang**_ issued out this time Yatsu took the blow…

"Get em…"

[**Smack**]

With all of his friends behind him Rye's Shadow erupted behind him that beautiful Valkyrie representing his _**Road**_ and along with her the Shadows of his entire team… Enveloping his being in the attack making his whole body the hammer he slammed into Raizoa just as he sent a _**Fang**_ hurdling at Rye. In the impact Rye managed to give Raizoa a decent hook to the face before the explosion erupted around them completely destroying Liam's home and sweeping the corpses of the _**Thunderbirds**_ up in it as well.

Rye was flung back and he laid there with the rest of his team.

The wreckage fell from the sky the flames danced around the streets, Rye manages to stand and in turn helps his team to its feet, and then over the roaring flames he heard that ice cold chuckling…

"Damn… that was a nice blow… you've grown. So guess what little baby I'm going to let you those traitors and the other two you got with you live, I managed to get my _**Fang**_s sharp with that battle."

"Who are you?"

"Very funny well I guess formally I'm the leader of the nationwide AT team, the _**Storm Chasers**_."

"No Burst was the…"

"That test tube freak haha, no I'm the leader of the _**Storm Chasers**_ I created this team to get those bitches at the _**Trophaeum**_ to come out, we officially run the entire nation of Japan, those worthless pieces of trash were in charge of Tokyo, and through association **Kanto**. So they had to be eliminated, and that Liam guy knew my biorhythms so he couldn't expect to live long. But Burst failed so now **Kanto**'s up for grabs, hah that's gonna be a fun battle I wonder who's going to take the turf."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Why, because I want to kill you with my own hands and as it stands I have no motive to kill you."

"Oh that's real honorable when did you get like that?"

"Shut up Yatsu I've killed no one without a reason… those five fucked up my team and the fat kid new my run they had to die. But if you're referring to how I handled you two, that's self explanatory you're not dead… yet. What I want from you is a reason to kill you so take **Kanto** from me. I heard about you baby boy I want to see it for myself… I've got to leave Japan and when I do the _**Storm Chasers**_ are going off grid that means that **Kanto** goes back to its former ownership… you grab it for yourself and when I get back challenge me for the rights to Japan. That way your wings will be ready for me to tear them off."

"What… no."

"Fine I'll kill you now…"

He was just about to unleash a devastating _**Fang**_ when Rye screamed out…

"OKAY, but you answer me one question… you said that Liam knew about your run, and Yatsu says that you ride the _**Fang Road**_ well that's not the _**Fang Road**_ what is it?"

"It's a combination _**Road**_."

"How can you do that?"

He closed his eyes and laughed,

"HAHAHA, well quite simply I'm a _**Gravity Child **_just like you, and like your _**Force Road**_ I ride more than one _**Road**_."

He opened his eyes and there was _**The Twinkle Eye**_ a cross on his pupil set on his now purple sclera… his shadow stood from behind him, a heavily armored knight wielding two massive blades. Call me the _**Edge King**_, I ride the _**Blade Road**_."

The sounds of approaching police cut short their conversation Raizoa rode off giving one last order.

"You've got five days… in that time you better run **Kanto** or else I'll kill you and anyone else that matters to you. See you soon _**Hashiru Mugen**_"

With that he was gone and the next words that they heard were…

"FREEZE; PUT YOUR HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD!"


	15. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14: Regalia on the Wind**_

Rye and his team sat in a prison cell they didn't have on any shoes and their clothes were ripped to shreds. The majority of them had to receive medical attention from the battle against Raizoa. From the conversation that was going on in the cell a passerby would believe that there were five teenage boys in a cell freaking out from being locked up… but they could care less about being in a cell. Rye, Oushi and Yatsu were having a very heated argument about how they knew Raizoa.

"How do you know him?"

"Calm the fuck down Yatsu… and the question isn't how I know him its how do you okay I only managed to know his name… he seemed to know more of me than I did of him."

"Rye calm down we'll tell you everything."

"No Oushi tell all of us what's going on Tsumai and Souza are just as involved in what ever this is _**Hashiru Mugen**_ is one for the entire team and the entire team for one so if this involves you guys it involves all of us and that's all we're going to say on that until we get out of jail… haha DAMN IT WE'RE IN JAIL!"

Slapping his hand to his forehead Rye looks around at the battered remains of his team every single one had a mark or bruise on them they took an attack to give Rye a chance to finish it and he couldn't do it he felt pathetic. Just then an officer came up and opened the cell and in walked a very familiar face. As soon as he walked in Rye and Tsumai stood up and proclaimed

"HEY I KNOW YOU!"

Standing there was a stern looking officer he was young but he was seasoned he had seen much in his time and had done so much more. He wasn't Japanese not entirely he had Chinese in him his eyes said so and so did his nose, the rest of his face said that of a Japanese man his lips and his forehead his hair was neat and cut low on the sides it favored an American buzz cut and it suited his face. His attire said that he wasn't a simple police officer he had some level of authority he wore a swat team units garb… the standard all black police outfit accented with a vest with a multitude of pockets all carrying secrets. He wore combat style commando boots and sleeveless gloves. What quickly stood out to the two of them was the insignia on his back. There was a standard veto sign the circle with the negative line running the length but it was what was inside the sign that was alarming an AT.

He looked at Rye and Tsumai and hatred filled his eyes he ran into the room and clocked Rye straight in the face knocking him backwards, then turning to face Tsumai he gave him a full roundhouse kick to the face. Standing up in anger Souza received a spear into the stomach; throwing him to the side he gave Oushi a devastating uppercut knocking him out of his chair and a head-butt that threw Yatsu backward. Being the first to fall Rye was the first to rise and as the officer turned around he tried to give Rye another blow this time Rye caught his roundhouse in mid swing.

"Nope"

Leaping off his feet the officer kicked Rye square in the chest and then grabbed him and with his collapsed nightstick that he drew from his pocket he released it and then pinned Rye to the cell wall.

"Why'd you do it you piece of shit?"

"DO WHAT YOU ASSHOLE?"  
"THERE ARE SIX DEAD BODIES AND YOU IDIOT S WERE THE ONLY ONES ON THE SCENE!"

Choking Rye tried to put together words but his constricted wind pipe wouldn't let him.

"I didn't kill… any… any one…"

"Let him down Miramasa…"

Turning to the door Miramasa looked at the doorway and there stood Igami Susku. His eyes widened and then he reluctantly let Rye down.

"Why are you here Igami?"

"Because Miramasa I have to get those kids you've got no evidence that they were involved in a crime of any sort so let them go."

"I didn't know you went to law school or the police academy… you couldn't follow your father's example… unless they give out law degrees and police badges in medical school."

"No they don't but those kids aren't under arrest so unless you've got some trumped up charge let them go."

"Oh I do…"  
"Yeah and your going to drop it because if you don't I'll let the news see this video of you assaulting those teenage boys."

"Fine then…"

He picked up the receiver on his shoulder and relayed a message,

"Cut em loose."

Igami walked with Souza and the rest out of the back of the NPA precinct and towards the door before he was interrupted by Miramasa.

"Igami say hey to your father for me… oh that's right you can't talk to your dad, hahaha!"

Rye clenched his fist and was fully prepared to slug Miramasa full in the face but then Igami grabbed Rye's shoulder and basically willed him not to do anything.

"Don't worry I'll pass on the message."

"Good and tell your little friends… Don't go too far I could call on you at any time."

The six of them got in the back of the car Igami had waiting for them in his hands he had two bags in one the busted up remains of Rye's ATs and in the other a massive jumble of mixed and matched parts.

They got out of the car and walked into the well lit pizza palace restaurant at two o' clock in the morning they sat down at the first table and began to hash things out…

"Okay Oushi, Yatsu start talking."

"Okay Rye I'll start it was all on me anyway… it started a few years back a little while before _**Kogarasumaru**_ took that seat at the top me and Oushi started an AT team… we didn't have a name or a purpose we just rode for the fun of it, kind of like you do Rye. We had a serious following within a matter of months we ran China. I got caught up with my parents constant moving from military base to military base so I ran off and bumped into Yatsumaru and we ran things in no time. Then _**Kogarasumaru**_ took the _**Trophaeum**_ and they scattered the Sub-Regalia to the wind and me and Yatsu managed to get our hands on them."

"Well to be truthful we only got three pair, you see a long time ago I was a _**Fang Road**_ rider and I managed to get my hands on the _**Hatch Venom Regalia **_& _**Wing Sub-Regalia **_called _**G-Force**_. I put the _**Gale Road Regalia**_ up and I decided to ride with _**Hatch Venom**_ and I became a new generation _**Fang King**_."

"I got my hand on the _**Gem Road Sub-Regalia Earthquake**_ and I became a new generation _**Gem King**_. What we did after we got them was simple we just rode nothing else we didn't let that change us… our team didn't really change until we ran into Raizoa."

"Yeah Rye do you remember when I told you how Oushi found me and that I owed him a favor… yeah well when we bumped into Raizoa, my big mouth and my ego got us caught up in an AT battle we won't ever forget. His fangs were sharper than mine and he crushed Oushi's legs no one thought he would ever walk again let alone run. And as for me I got my _**Fangs **_ripped clean out of my mouth… me and Oushi we got stripped of our titles as king. In order to get me and Oushi out of there alive I gave Raizoa my _**Regalia**_ and we disappeared. I don't know what he did with the _**Regalia**_ for him to need a new pair but he took our team and made the _**Storm Chasers**_."

"Yeah Rye that's why we're so keen to help you stop them… it falls on us. I somehow managed to get my legs back but I couldn't ride my _**Road**_ the same anymore. Now if you don't mind can you tell us how you know Raizoa?"

"He's Rye's brother…"

Igami walked in the restaurant along with Migazu they both looked seriously worried."

"Don't sweat it I didn't mean biologically he's a _**Gravity Child**_ same as you. The entire faction of _**Gravity Children**_ refers to each other as close knit family with the whole test tube baby thing."

"But if that's the case why aren't we the same age he's like twenty something."

"Because, the _**Gravity Child Project**_ was rebooted right around the time that Kilik betrayed the old sleeping forest and destroyed Sora's legs.

The room got silent as it usually did whenever Rye's true nature was discussed no one talked to him about it or asked, he knew they spoke about it behind him but he respected that they didn't force him talk about it. Migazu broke the silence.

"Rye, the news finally released that your house was burned down. I guess the _**Storm Chasers**_ wanted to send a message about how they felt for you guys. But anyway this gives me the perfect chance to tell you that your coming to live with me like you should have. I'm your God Father and I don't mind you living here you can have the second floor."

"Wait how does that work?"  
"Well Souza, guys this building has three floors I sleep on the top floor it's the only way that I can run this place twenty four seven, so I left the second floor vacant you can use it as you HQ if you wanna."

Migazu led them up a set of stairs to a major surprise. The second floor was the size of a warehouse floor it was huge and empty, there was a place for everything.

"Thanks Migazu you're the best… I'll make sure I get everything set up when I get back."

"When you get back… where are you going?"

"Deep into **Kanto** I've gotta get _**Hashiru Mugen**_ to the top in the next five days or else all these runs I've been on will have been for nothing… and plus I'm the only one with a pair of working ATs."

Igami looked at Rye,

"So you spotted that then… yeah Souza you Oushi Tsumai and Yatsu got your ATs blown out in the fight with Raizoa, I could have fixed them if it wasn't for the fact that the precinct mixed up all your parts."

"We knew the second it happened, but we don't care."

Rye looked around it was Yatsu talking and that's what surprised him…

"Really Yatsu that's what you believe?"  
"Yeah _**One for the Team the Team for One**_ that's how it is and that's why we aren't letting you go take on the world by your lonesome. If **Kanto** is really what you're after then give let me and Oushi get our _**Regalia**_."

"What you have them?"  
"Yeah I kept the _**Wind Regalia**_ after me and Oushi left Hong Kong we started another team and became the _**New Generation Wind King**_ and _**New Generation Gem King **_respectively until we lost the _**Regalia**_."

Rye looked at both of his friends,

"Okay then if both of you lost them… where are they?"

The both of them only had one thing to say…

"**Chiba City**"

They both looked at each other and shared an unspoken communication,

Then they both ran downstairs.

Rye spoke out to the rest of the guys

"Don't worry about them, we've all gotta realize that those two have been friends way before we met them."

Souza took this opportunity to finally get a word in…

"You guys, you've been talking about _**Regalia**_ and I haven't had the chance to tell you… I've had a pair."

Rye turned around with the speed of lightning

"WHAT?"

"Yeah back when I first got into ATs I found them they were in a special box on top of the **Midtown Tower** in the **Roppongi** district in **Minato Tokyo**. I put em on and I made a _**Moondrop Fall **_right into the hospital I didn't know how to ride ATs let alone the _**Over Road**_… and when I woke up and got checked out the _**G-Force Turbine Regalia**_ was gone and from then on I learned how to ride on my own ATs. And then after Tsumai showed me the true _**Over Road**_ I'm finally good enough to get my _**Regalia**_ back… if they were my first pair of ATs then I'm destined for em."

Tsumai looked at his friend and then he spoke out…

"Yeah I've got a pair of _**Thunder Sub-Regalia Electric Smash**_… but my old team currently has them…"

Igami turned and looked at Souza and Tsumai,

"Tsumai I don't know about you but as far as your concerned Souza _**G-Force Turbine **_is locked away inside **Tower Pharmaceuticals** they were given to me a while back and after I studied them I put some of the basis of the tech into Rye's ATs. They are missing the turbine system though."

"If I can get them you can take parts out of my old ATs that way I've got my old pride with me."

"And if I can get my ATs then you can put my old parts in as well, _**Electric Smash**_ are an incomplete version they need parts but I can't tell which ones."

Fine then if that's the case I'm taking up the job of becoming _**Hashiru Mugen's**_ _**Tuner**_.

Rye looked at Migazu,

"Where are Quan and Lee?"

"Once they knew you were okay they took off, they said that you didn't need friends like them."

"I'll kill em, they finally decide to talk to me and they walk out on me again."

"They were worried that you couldn't forgive them… they apologized."

"Fuck that, they say it to my face or it don't count…"

Rye turned and faced his team,

"Okay so some how every single last one of you bastards managed to get your hands on a pair of _**Regalia**_ and never told me anything."

Souza looked at Rye,

"Oh come on that's not fair man, you had a pair of _**Regalia**_ and you had them modified especially for you. You saw what were up against Raizoa is going to rip us apart piece by piece unless we got what it takes to rip him apart first."

At that exact moment Yatsu and Oushi came back up the stairs.

"Your right Souza which is why I'm officially giving command on this one… Yatsu, you take the head, and Oushi you give him his back-up."

"No."

"What?"  
"You heard me… No."

"Why not?"

"I had my chance to take Raizoa out… I failed and it caused me to lose out on too much. I can't take Raizoa… but you can."

"Why is that?"

"Because you did what me and Oushi couldn't… you hit him. Its that simple ass thing that shows you've got what it takes."

"Fine then… but if we do this we do it my way… and I say that the first order of business is to break into **Tower Pharmaceuticals** and get Souza his _**Regalia**_ back.

Igami looked at the five of them the passion and fury in their eyes.

"Alright then shoes off all of you."

The five of them looked around in wonder,

"Give me your damn shoes… **Tower Pharmaceuticals** is one thing but the room of _**Regalia**_ is guarded at all times by a standing team of thirty of the best AT riding monsters that they could find and then they gave them the same treatment you got Rye… so you'll need ATs and ball-roller is all I can give you right now."  
They took off their shoes and let Igami do the necessary adjustments to them then he gave them back.

"Look guys I know they suck but if you can ride your roads on these then on the _**Regalia**_ you'll be kings…"


	16. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15: Wind in a wind tunnel**_

The sliding of wheels on the pavement filled their ears and night air kissed their faces. There was only one thing on the minds of the five young men as they headed towards the ruined building on the horizon. A slice went right up the middle of the building.

"Clean wound, nice move Rye."

"Huh, oh yeah, wait what are you talking about?"

"That split right up the middle of that huge ass building right there."

Rye looked at Souza and then at **Tower Pharmaceuticals **

"Oh yeah that badass…"

"Rye what's up man, you've been out of it since we left?"

"Everybody stop."

Everyone stopped cold and turned to face Rye,

"Oushi's right I don't feel up to it this time… there's no way I can handle this mission."  
As Rye was looking over his team, Yatsu's eyes met his and he quickly looked away.

"I can't be the captain not for this one, and since I'm so unfit its only right, that Souza dish out orders for this mission."

"WHAT!"

Souza looked in shock and disbelief at the rest of his, while a look of comprehension dawned on the faces of Tsumai and the rest. Yatsu quickly stepped forward,

"Rye's right, how can we expect someone who couldn't stand up to Raizoa to even think about leading this mission, the only person who can is Souza, hands down right?"

"But guys, come on!"

"That settles it, if Souza wants to so badly we gotta let him."

"Tsumai you bastard don't do this to me."

Rye stepped forward and clapped his hand on Souza's shoulder.

"This one's all on you. Now lead us all to victory."

Souza looked back into the smiling and cheerful faces of his teammates and felt anger roaring inside of him like the winds of a tornado.

"Fine, then you guys want me to do this, when this crap storm comes down on your heads, you brought it on. _**HASHIRU MUGEN!**_"

"_**RIDE ON!**_"

The five of them took off once again racing for the building that had been torn asunder.

"Remember what Igami said the wind tunnel is below the building but it can only be accessed from the laboratory station 13 stories up. Rye when you were blowing out building pieces you didn't fuck the elevators up did you?"

"Nope, they should still function."

Alright you heard him in through the lobby and up those elevators!"  
The words felt so weird coming out of his mouth, barking orders issuing out commands never was something he was good at. Taking command over anything, its what his father always wanted from him, but he never could do it.

_**Hashiru Mugen**_ was inside the lobby within minutes of approaching the building, the huge gaping hole saw to that. The construction crew tried to cover up the hole with plywood and a few massive tarps but the wind that followed them blew that away in no time. They were inside and at the elevator doors before, their shadows could fleck across the floor.

[Click, click, click]

"Damn they cut the power."

Souza turned around and looked at Tsumai.

"Can you power it, with the _**Rising Road**_ I mean?"

"I could if I had my ATs or maybe anything better than these things."

"Try Tsumai, what was that shit you kept telling me during training?"

"_Try Souza, damn!"_

"_I can't don't you get that, huh? I'm not strong enough to do this!"_

"_Bullshit, you're strong enough to fly, to find the sky no matter what, where's that drive now?"_

"_When I lost to Rye I saw how stupid that was…"_

"_BULLSHIT, when you lost to Rye a new passion started burning in you, I know because I got that same feeling. You wanted to ride with him to grow stronger, but also to be there on that day when you show him up, show him just how strong YOUR wings are. Stand up and admit it, take the credit for your own strength and try anyway."_

"_RAAAAAAAH!"_

_A gigantic blast of wind came out of nowhere and in a matter of seconds the huge boulder that they were facing was raised into the night sky._

Tsumai looked at Souza, then smiled to himself shaking off the memories and then he let his ATs run and sure enough he had just electric current to kick start a single elevator. So he kicked the elevator panel and the doors opened.

"Everybody, pile in."

As _**Hashiru Mugen**_ piled in the elevator and headed to the top floor Souza addressed his team.

"There's no way in hell that those guys at the bottom of this elevator shaft don't know we're hear so here's what we've gotta do."

[Ding]

The elevator had reached the top floor. Yatsu, who was nearest to the panel, punched in the code to open the testing facility access control.

"Alright Oushi give me some movement, Yatsu a slipstream, Tsumai keep doing what your doing, and Rye me and you push."

Yatsu opened the elevator doors and disappeared towards the stairwell. Oushi started to rev his wheels and the elevator began to vibrate violently. Souza and Rye went up through the service hatch at the top and Tsumai kept his foot lodged in the elevator panel.

"OK ON THREE… ONE, TWO, THREE!"

With that the elevator plummeted 13 stories into a massively large basement.

[**KABOOM**]

"Damn it, damage control, what the fuck was that?"

The voices came out of a huge cloud of dust and debris from the crashing elevator falling from so high.

"How in the hell did this happen, was it those intruders?"

From the roof of the basement Yatsu swarmed down into the dust cloud and began the attack.

"WATCH OUT… CONTACT FROM ABOVE!"

Then Oushi sprung up from low on the ground,

"DAMN IT HOSTILES FROM BELOW!"

Before that group could counter Tsumai was there and before long there was such a massive amount of confusion that no one saw Rye and Souza roll out of the dust cloud.

"Looks like your plan worked perfectly…"

"_There's no way in hell that those guys at the bottom of this elevator shaft don't know we're hear so here's what we've gotta do. Yatsu when we reach the top floor you've got to get underneath this elevator, use the wing road and put it behind you, the slipstream should give us enough mileage. Oushi you shake this bitch to high hell knock out anything in the way down the line. Tsumai give this baby all the juice you can muster. Rye me and you are gonna push this box, __**Over Road**__ style,"_

"_What's that gonna do?"_

"_Well with Yatsu cutting out wind resistance and Oushi cutting out physical resistance, plus Tsumai supercharging this thing… when it hits rock bottom it's a good as an elevator full of explosives."_

"_Wait I'm supposed to be guiding an elevator full of explosives… your nuts."_

"_What's the matter you don't think that your fast enough to get out the way?"_

"_Shut it Souza, I got this, just try to keep up…"_

"_Cool, now when this box hits rock bottom, Yatsu enters the room first, draws attention, then Oushi closest to the bottom, comes in ground heavy… finally Tsumai with those lightning quick movements. If all goes accordingly, with the commotion you guys whipped up I should be able to get to the __**Regalia**__ and then back you up."_

"Yeah, looks like it."

"Go on Souza, me and the guys we'll handle this you get your _**Regalia**_ back."  
"Rye, I'm gonna need your help."

Souza slowly began to raise off the ground, then hooking his feet under Rye's armpits Souza soared down the tunnel towards the turbine in the distance.

"Souza, what are you up to?"

"You said that I had the lead on this mission and so I'm taking the lead I need your help to do that."

"What are you thinking about?"  
"Well if you took a head count back there, there were only 25 guys in that opening, where are the other five guys?"

"Guarding the _**Regalia**_ right?"

"Right so I'm gonna need your help getting past those 5 guards, if their separate from the group then…"

"Their strong."

"Yep, lets do this Rye."

As they reached the end of the tunnel, the massive fan blade that covered the turbine of the tunnel, covered something else as well… a glass room each wall, the floor, and the roof, contained another huge fan. But there in the center were the _**Regalia**_. But before the room composed of fans and the massive fan that covered them there were five ATs wearing people who had quite a foreboding air about them.

From the ground up they were prepared for a battle.

Their ATs were solid black all the way around, except for the wheels, the wheels were chrome, more specifically solid titanium, from there up they had on a skin tight flexile body suit that tightened and contorted around their bodies. On the shoulders there was a system of silver weight rivets that moved in continuous intervals down the body. And covering their faces were all black helmets with deeply tinted visors.

"Alright Rye lets handle these chumps."

"Souza on these ATs I can't ride the force road the parts aren't consistent enough. But I might be able to piece something together."

"Alright then just stay behind me Rye"

"No, you get what we came here for, I got these guys."

Raising his arms Rye dropped off of Souza's feet and plummeted into the fray, with lightning fast reflexes and quick precision he manages to throw together enough wind and kinetic energy for a…

"_**FORCE HAMMER**_"

[**BOOM**]

With the force of the blast the fan in front of the turbine spun and before he could act Souza was sucked into the fan. With a massive amount of willpower and a little help from the _**Over Road**_ he succeeded in not being chopped to bits. But getting past that one fan was the easy part it was the second task, the room made of fan blades that would be difficult. As soon as he passed through one of the fans, all six sprang into life and he was tossed around the room trying his best not to get liquefied. Outside the gate of the turbine Rye was also in for it, his attack only served as a minor distraction and a five on one battle was already a challenge but without proper ATs it was impossible. He was being kicked and pummeled from all sides before he could so much as blink. Within moments the five guards had beaten him into the floor, but using the enhanced mobility of his new ATs he spun out and performed and excellent wall ride up the side of the wind tunnel. Kicking off the roof he spun around on his hands and managed a sweeping kick that gave him a few seconds to breathe.

"Souza, I don't know if you can hear me over the wind, but hurry up man, I'm dying."

It was true the wind in the tunnel was deafening and it was so much worse were Souza was. Not to mention the fact that the fan was building speed. Then it dawned on Souza

"_That's why their ATs have silver wheels, there metal, which means that when this turbine kicks into gear their not going to get thrown into the wall, but Rye, all the guys they'll be lifted off their feet then its open season on __**Hashiru Mugen**__. Damn it how can I help?_

"_Your never going to reach your full potential if you keep this up Souza, it was cute at first taking the blame off of your sister so she could excel, but what about you when are you going to start taking charge of your own life?"_

"_Damn it the old man's right… its one thing when I flake and hinder myself but now its going to cost my friends too, why do I suck so much? Damn if this wind wasn't so loud maybe I could think… That's it!"_

Surely enough the wind was getting louder and it was getting harder for Rye to stay on his feet, but for the five people kicking his ass it was still just as easy as the roundhouse kick to the face he just got.

"Damn it, Souza I'm sorry man, if this wind wasn't so loud I probably could have thought of a way out of this."

The five attackers began to close in on him and Rye was ready to accept unconsciousness, then things got quiet, really quiet. Rye had to wonder was this what getting beaten to death was, and then he noticed that the wind wasn't in his ears anymore. He turned and saw Souza standing there with his shadow in full shine behind him, the eagle headed warrior with monstrous wings, and a brand new pair of _**Regalia **_on his feet.

"RYE, FAN… NOW"

Rye jumped backwards and landed on the fan when all the air around him began to pull backwards towards Souza like he was some kind of vacuum.

"I figured it out, the only way that anyone could have gotten these _**Regalia**_ would have been to man up and take em. Take charge of the action they were trying to commit and give into the wind. The fans were there as a distraction, if the thief was truly trying to be the _**King of the Windmill**_, then they would have realized that the winds would blow you straight to the _**Regalia**_ if you just took notice. Now let me show you… WHAT THE NEXT GENERATION _**RUMBLE KING**_ CAN DO!"

The room began to feel as if all the air was being sucked out of it then…

"_**SUCTION GRENADE**_"

With a kick of his foot the air came rushing out in such force that the huge turbine fan was blown out the wall and Rye with it. It spun like a helicopter propeller and soared down the tunnel. In seconds Souza had taken out the five guards Rye had so much trouble with and had provided enough wind sheer to keep that fan blade going back down towards the wrecked elevator.

"Rye, thanks for what you did."

"Huh"

"When you gave me the lead on this one, you knew that if was going to be a _**King**_ I would have to step up… thanks man."

"I have no idea what you mean."

Souza wiped his eyes he had lost it for a second; the responsibility had become too much for him.

"You asshole, quit trying to let me keep my pride, when did you get so cool?"

Rye smiled to himself.

Suddenly the rest of the team was in view and before he knew what he was doing Rye was shouting,

"HEADS UP ASSHOLES"

Jumping off the fan blade he let it knock a huge number of the guards around. Then before he knew it Souza had grabbed him and with a massive wall of wind, sent the fan blade through the roof and back up the elevator shaft.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting us out of here… _**HASHIRU MUGEN**_… PILE ON!"

Soon the other three, just as badly bruised as Rye, were surrounding him and then they were suspended in the air while Souza guided them and his massive fan blade shaped exit up out of the basement. Not soon after were they followed by a group of the guards from the tunnel. The final stretch had begun and a fight as being fought in-between tons of rubble and spinning fan blades. As _**Hashiru Mugen**_ battled for their freedom, the fan blade clawed out more and more earth in their path. With Souza keeping them afloat the team quickly gained the upper hand. And as the first few rays of the morning sun shone on the lobby floor of **Tower Pharmaceuticals** and the construction crew and those few doctors unlucky enough to have to begin work this early came in, a fan came out, of the ground floor of the building with it thirteen individuals, eight of whom fell hard to the ground, while the other eight soared off into the distance.

"Souza, that was fucking awesome."

"Thanks Yatsu, it's the power of the _**Regalia**_…"

The five of them landed a short time later outside of the still open Pizza Palace. Souza made sure his friends landed safely and were on there way inside before the blood erupted from his nostrils and his cries of agony tore the morning air.


	17. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16: Bolt from the Blue**_

It had been a full six hours since Souza pasted out and they had to carry his unconscious body into Pizza Palace. Lucky for them, Igami decided that it would look more suspicious of him to show up for work the day it got robbed than it would not too so he was still there. He took Souza back to the break room and let him lay out. He finally came back up to the front,

"Well Souza's going to be just fine."

Rye and the rest of the group crowded Igami,

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well Rye, I've studied long and hard about the effects of ATs on the human body and all that this is, is a mismatch."

"Huh"

"Well _**Regalia**_ have to be fine tuned to a rider's very core before they can be used properly, that's not saying that a rider can't strap on a pair of ATs just because their Regalia, but that comes with consequences."

"What are the consequences?"

"Well bleeding and a complete shut down of your muscular system for twelve hours."

"12 hours, you're kidding me."

"Nope Souza can't move for 12 hours."

Igami went behind the counter to help Migazu with a pizza order he just got. Rye sat down at a booth along with Yatsu and Oushi they seemed to have taken the worst from their battle under ground.

"I think I caught a piece of rubble right in the eye man."

"Yatsu quit bitching; I got a roundhouse kick to the face with steel wheeled ATs about five times over."

"Yeah, ok but I think Oushi's missing some teeth."

Tsumai walked over to the booth and by all accounts he didn't have a scratch on him, just a few bruises here and there.

"Why do you look so good?"

"Because I was faster than you guys were that's all. I came out a little better."

"Well then you can use that speed to deliver these pizzas…"

Migazu was standing at the register printing out a ticket for the three pizzas he needed delivered and Tsumai walked up to him picked them up.

"Where you want them?"

"**Kyushu Building**"

Tsumai turned and looked at Rye in spite of himself, then rolled out into the noon sunshine, pizza boxes in hand.

He decided to take the scenic route to the **Kyushu Building** and give his new ATs a run. He slid in out bobbing from curb to curb down the back streets sliding on alley walls. It took him ten minutes instead of five, but he was walking into the lobby of the number one weather authority in Tokyo and up to the reception desk.

"Um, I have a delivery here from Pizza Palace."

"Oh yes take the elevator to the Doppler Radar Center on the top floor."

Tsumai thanked the receptionist and then entered the elevator. He punched the button for the top floor and listened to the soft muzak, as the elevator made it half the way up. When several things happened in very quick succession, first the muzak stopped, and then a voice came over the intercom system, a very familiar voice.

"You've got three seconds, I advise you to get to the top before this elevator hits rock bottom."

The power shut off and then, for the second time in less than twelve hours Tsumai felt that familiar jerk that signaled that an elevator was about to plummet to the earth. Wasting no time, he leapt up kicked out the service hatch and grinded the cables to the opened roof access vent. No sooner did he reach the ledge did he hear the elevator fall down the shaft.

Tsumai stood up straight and looked to the weather vane on the highest point of the roof and there balanced on the top was someone he never wanted to see again.

"YOU"

"No need to shout Tsumai, its really uncalled for, how about a, long time no see, or maybe hey."

"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR YOU."

"Now Tsumai we both know you can't do that."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

"What's mine, the _**Shock**_…?"

"Hold it right there, because I don't have what you're looking for, and you know it."

"Yeah but I know how to get it."

"Huh"

"I'm going to need… your blood."

Faster than the speed of light he was there right in front of Oushi and with his hand covered in electricity he cut Tsumai's throat. Right along the right side, and as his warm blood ran down his neck into his t-shirt he couldn't even move his body in time. But for some reason both of them had looks of shock on their faces, when the only thing that Tsumai managed to do was look at his hand.

It had been hours since Tsumai left Pizza Palace and everyone was out looking for him. Yatsu was windswept as he walked back in, Oushi followed covered in what looked like asphalt, and Souza had managed some mobility with the help of some crutches. But now Rye hadn't come back and panic was really very heavily inlaid. As a wind blew in Rye landed and walked inside. He was sporting a few more bruises than the ones he left with and to make matters worse he looked like he had failed just as miserably as everyone else. However he did have a piece of paper in his hands as he sat down with the rest of his team.

"No luck either?"

"Nope, what's that?"

What everyone thought to be a piece of paper was actually a picture of none other than Tsumai, taken some years back, before his cheeks had hollowed out and you could see happiness in his blue eyes. What was off putting was the burn right through where his chest could be.

"It looks like someone took the time to burn a whole right through the chest."

"Let me see that, hmm"

"What's up?"

"Well I know burns, because I know fire, and this wasn't done by someone putting a lighter underneath this picture this was done by something electric, the burn pattern is different."

"If that's the case, then Tsumai is in more trouble than we thought."

The voice came from the door and it was someone that Rye and Souza recognized, Tyosho Agamii.

His face was brown as brown as his hair was, and his eyes were brown every thing about him made him look like he was made out of sturdy earth. He was thick and muscularly built and his clothes fit him in just the right way to accent his physique. Everything about him spoke out to the earth, but he had that same airy appearance that Souza and Rye and Yatsu had after soaring.

"If that picture's been burned through the heart with electricity no less then, it's Shou-Lei."

"Who the hell is Shou-Lei?"

"The man who took everything from Tsumai"

_The storm was reaching a critical peak, and Tsumai was taking hit after hit amongst the thunder clouds. As the lightning streaked across the sky he felt the bolts slice at his chest once again, he was going to die here. The rain pounded against his ear drums yet he could still hear the cries of his little brother, the only family he had left and the one he was supposed to be protecting, how he had failed him. And for what all because he couldn't live with being second best, damn he was so fucking stupid. Why can't he see him,_

"_SHOU-LEI WHERE ARE YO…_

_He got cut across the chest again but his cry of pain was caught in his chest as sounds of his brother crying out filled his ears. It was then he saw it, it wasn't Shou-Lei but he could see his attack forming, then suddenly it streaked out of the sky towards his baby brother, and Tsumai was in front of it. Then the lightning bolt ripped into his chest and everything went black._

"After that battle Tsumai lost his family, he came to Tokyo with a literal bleeding heart, and he swore never again to focus more on himself or his own power or anything else. He needed a reason to do anything or else he wouldn't do it."

"That's why he was so pissed at me the first time we met?"

"Yeah, and Ryoku I want to apologize for those punches, I really did hear you."

"Wait Rye this guy beat you up?"

"Calm down Oushi, I let him; I figured he wouldn't listen if I fought with him."

"Well it worked, and if Shou-Lei's back in Tsumai's life then his life is in danger."

Just then Igami came from the back,

"Guys, I know where Souza is…"

"Where"

"**Tokyo Sky Tree**"

"There's a massive storm forming right over that point and everyone's calling it a bolt from the blue. Tsumai's the only _**Rising Road**_ rider who's unaccounted for; I checked the parts war website."

"Great work Igami."

"One more thing…"

"THIS IS DJ PLUGMAN! YOUR NUMBER ONE TV HEADED AT SPECIALIST. And this battle hear _**THUNDER AT THE **__**TOKYO SKY TREE**_ is coming to you live from, **Tokyo Sky Tree** so all you gear heads come out and see this raw ass battle."

"Plugman"

"That's right, Rye DJ Plugman, after Kogarasumaru retired he quit with them. He said that no other team had that underdog flare. But if he's back then…"

"Tyosho, we need the _**Regalia**_, we know that Tsumai left them when he defected from your team, we've got to get them to him."

"Fine, Rye come with me."

"Alright me and Oushi are gonna head to the battle and back Tsumai, up."

"I'm coming too, Igami let me go.."

"No Souza you go out there and you might not be able to walk again. But Rye take my radio and keep track of the battle."

"Got it, ok let's do this… _**HASHIRU MUGEN**_…

"_**RIDE ON**_"

Rye took off with Tyosho, the speakers on the pocket radio turned all the way up…

"Well folks shit just got real, these two guys at the top of the tree are really uneven, it looks like its taking all Tsumai's got to dodge out the way of Shou-Lei's attack pattern. But he's keeping the bolts coming and every damn time at the last second Tsumai gets away…

Rye and Tyosho were back at the power plant where they first met, and they were running out of time by the sounds of it. They raced inside and Tyosho unlocked the room where the _**Regalia **_was and then turned to face Rye.

[Slap]

He put his emblem on the left AT and threw Rye the right one.

"I challenge you, _**F-Class Dash**_ who ever gets there AT to Tsumai first wins the Regalia and Tsumai."

"We don't have time for this."

"WAIT A MINUTE GEAR HEADS, THE REST OF _**HASHIRU MUGEN**_ IS IN THE BUILDING AND THERE BACKING UP THERE BOY!"

"Yes we do, just enough, and I want my best friend back on my side."

"FINE"

[SLAP]

With the terms set they set off keeping their ears tuned to the battle.

"With the addition of his teammates, Tsumai doesn't look relieved he looks like it was the last thing he wanted out of life, lets use my zoom TV feature to get a handle on the action.

"What the hell are you guys doing here, I can't protect you here."

"You've got this backwards, we're here for you."

"Yeah and you being here only make things worse get out…NOW!"  
A lightning bolt spilt the sky and rest of their conversation was cut short by screams of pain.

"Damn looks like that bolt was a nasty one, there's no telling how much longer those guys have."

With that in his mind, Rye was on the war path, fuck this race and fuck who won; all that mattered was that his team gets out of this in one piece. Kicking it into overdrive, he spread his wings as wide as possible, and his shadow lead the charge to the battleground. He wasn't loosing anyone. As he and Tyosho flew in low on the wings of a storm they hit the tree and began the rise.

"WELL I'LL BE DAMNED I MUST NEED A PAIR OF RABBIT EARS OR SOMETHING, RYOKU AND TYOSHO WORKING TOGETHER. GEAR HEADS THIS BATTLE JUST TOOK ANOTHER TURN!"

The storm clouds had settled around the battle ground and the sky was dark in the heat of a raging storm. Rye and Tyosho circled the tower rising higher, on AT in hand. Rye was losing ground, he wanted to make sure that Yatsu and Souza were still ok, but he couldn't see them…

"Looking for us?"

They both had smiles on their faces but they were badly burned and they were seeping blood.

"What…"

"Well,"

_As the lightning bolt tore down between them Tsumai took it full on and shoved his teammates out of harms way, right into a second bolt. However Tsumai was able to redirect it._

"Tsumai saved our asses, then he sprung back up there, look me and Oushi are full of electronic charges we're gonna bail out and dive back in from above the storm clouds so you don't get shocked."

Yatsu grabbed Oushi and flew up and over the dark plume of storm clouds as Rye punched straight through, coming out soaked on the other side. Now that he knew his friends were safe he punched it, and was on top of Tyosho before he could blink. However from this side of the clouds he could hear Tsumai clearly…

"Shou-Lei you bitch face me straight up…"

"TSUMAI HEADS UP!"

Tsumai looked down and saw Tyosho racing towards him as a bolt struck the **Tokyo Sky Tree** and he fell back. Rye kicked a gust at him to get him back on track as Souza and Yatsu rejoined him.

"That idiot gave us away, but he did give us an advantage."

"How's that"

"Well that blast had to be localized inside of these clouds the power of his attacks is so powerful he can't risk a far off shot or else he might miss."

"Wow Oushi, how'd you get that?"

"Well the _**Gaia Road**_ comes with a lot of kinetic energy; I understand the flow, even if there's no true earth around. Yatsu and I are going for him, you get Tsumai those _**Regalia**_ so this can end."

They took off towards Tyosho and within seconds they were on top of him. Oushi took a rock out of his pocket and crushed it, while Yatsu funneled his wind together. The two of them spoke in unison…

"**Yatsu x Oushi**_**: Sandstorm Smash**_"

Opening a _**Pile Tornado**_ Oushi leapt inside and let the sand from his _**Terra Hammer**_ turn a tornado into a sandstorm as he leapt from the mouth He grazed Shou-Lei's face with the hammer, but the full brunt of the storm surrounded him for a full second before a lightning bolt ripped him out of it and he road it to safety at the top of the clouds.

"HOLY SHIT GEAR HEADS, I'M NOT SURE HOW CLEARLY I CAN SEE WHAT JUST HAPPENED, THIS AINT 1080P BUT DAMN I THINK THEY HIT THAT BITCH…NICE!"

It was true that attack had worked, and Oushi and Yatsu had done the impossible, but no sooner had they prepared to give chase a continuous blast of lightning bolts struck at them and they started to crash to earth.

"SHOU-LEI YOU SON OF A BITCH DON'T YOU DARE, THIS IS OUR FIGHT… BITCH FIGHT WITH ME; HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST!"

With that Tsumai was after him and above the clouds just as a thunder began to clap continuously.

"HOLY SHIT YATSU AND TSUMAI ARE OUT OF IT, DOWN FOR THE COUNT AND TYOSHO AND RYOKU ARE STILL RACING FOR THE MARK, IT ALL RESTS ON THEIR SHOULDERS!"

As Tyosho reached the observation deck a net of electricity enthralled him and he fell and there was no time for Rye to catch him, so he dived after him. Just then a whole was punched in the clouds and Souza caught Tyosho.

"Lateral move"

Heaving the AT Souza began to fall back down into the clouds below him. Rye caught the other _**Regalia**_ piece and dived after his teammate when Plugman's commentary came in loud,

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS, I'VE ADJUSTED MY RESOLUTION AND I 'M STILL SEEING THIS SHIT, CALL ME BITCH-TITS MCGHEE. SOUZA CAME OUT OF NOWHERE WITH A LATERAL AND A SAVE, AND TO SAVE HIM, YATSU AND OUSHI!"

The five of them met at the barrier of the clouds,

"Rye we got Souza, get Tsumai and end this."

Not needing to be told twice, Rye blasted into the sky and headed for his desperate teammate.

"Look Tyosho, we've got ours, you help Rye."

Tyosho sliced through the clouds and soared off after Rye,

"You might need some cover."  
"Using his wings he parted the net of electricity and Rye burst through just in time to keep Tsumai from being sliced in half by a bolt. He threw him the _**Regalia**_,

"PUT EM ON"

Shou-Lei had Rye in his sights when he blocked the blast, grabbed Tsumai and punched through the top of the clouds.

"RYE LET ME GO!"

"SHUT UP, you yell anymore and you'll go hoarse, now but on those _**Regalia**_ you don't know the hell I went through to get you these. What everyone went through?

"Rye you don't know what you're talking about."

"Tyosho told us about Shou-Lei and how he damn near killed you… I know why your always such a tight ass now, but that doesn't explain why your being a bitch now."

"Rye,"

"Look Tsumai, face facts man, you fucked up and you made a mistake, everyone does. I'm a genetically engineered super AT rider and I fucked up royal, because I'm human man. I let the bastard who killed my parents talk me into trusting him, and let that bastard experiment on me, now who knows how that's going to turn out? Plus I didn't kill that faggot on paper I'm a screw up. I fucked all these things up because I'm human. And so are you so quit beating yourself up and making yourself out to be this little defenseless bitch who's supposed to die because he couldn't protect his brother. You could beat this bitch with no ATs so quit downplaying your strength out of guilt and man up and honor your brother by destroying the bitch that hurt him."

Tears fell fast from Tsumai's face before he could stop himself.

"Rye,"

"No problems I know exactly how you feel, but you get back down there and end this, you don't have a choice…"

Rye couldn't rise any higher and the two of them began to fall.

Tsumai put the _**Regalia**_ on and got ready.

"You know you can't activate those, not even under normal circumstances let alone in your case."

"I don't think I can beat him without activating the _**Regalia**_ his _**Infinity Atmosphere**_ is monstrous."

"That's what that was, wow… how do you know so much about this guy and how does he know so much about you?"

"Well to make a long story short, I don't live up to my family expectations, I can't ride the road I'm supposed to, and when I found out I learned how to ride one of the eight original ones. The _**Rising Road**_ spoke to me, and Shou-Lei and I trained together. But he betrayed me right before I was supposed to learn the _**Infinity Atmosphere **_from my sensei."  
"So, what's the trick?"

"_**Electric Interface**_ it allows the user to merge with massive amounts of raw energy."

"That explains the whole speed of light thing."

"Yeah and since he betrayed me and killed my master I never learned the secrets of the trick, I'm the perfect one to battle with. I made this storm single handedly."

"Could he do that?"

"No"

"Well then, Tsumai you've got this fight."

"How I never learned the…"

"Stop making excuses and start making your own damn _**Infinity Atmosphere**_ cause your on."

They broke the surface of the clouds and were met with a bombardment of lightning. As Rye took the full brunt and began to slip down to the tower.

"Tsumai, show him what you've learned since those days."

As Rye punched a hole into the lower clouds Tsumai watched him fall out of battlefield and turned and faced his fellow student.

"What you've done Shou-Lei, it's unforgiveable, but I know how to end all of his, no doubt."

"Oh yeah, and how are you going to do that?"

Without the hood and the added bonus of him being visible, Shou-Lei was around the same age as Tsumai and his appearance was very sharp, his hair was cut at razors edge straight as and arrow, it was shaved lower and lower the closer it got to his face. His eyes were green and piercing and his nose was sharp and slicing. He had an air of cockiness about him. And also he was smiling at his fellow student, and the weakness that he still had within himself.

"How are you going to stop me?"

"Well for one, I made this storm, so I'm going to fix that right now.

Rearing, his ATs into gear, he let the kinetic energy disperse and then the storm clouds surely began to clear and there was nothing left for Shou-Lei to stand against him with.

"Without that storm there's no way for you to interface…THIS ENDS HERE!"  
There's enough energy left in the air for me to end this, its time to stop holding back."

"Stop lying to yourself I've been dodging everything you've been dishing out that wasn't a cheap shot at my friends, we both know that when I followed your hand I on that roof earlier today had you beat."

"_The trick here Tsumai is that the opponent can't see you which means that their bodies can't react with enough time to even think, however if the brain does register the movement then it starts in the eyes. It's the same as with the illusion principle of the __**Flame Road**__, but when you disappear it actually is at the speed of a lightning strike. That means that even if the mind sees through the illusion and the body can react it'll have to match that speed in order to counter, which means matching the speed of light. But there is a disadvantage to the trick…"_

"_Sensei tell me what it is…"_

"_Its is said, that only the serene have what it takes see Kirin…"_

"_What does that mean Sensei?"_

"_That the disadvantage to the this trick is that it isn't complete."_

"I get it Sensei, what you wanted me to realize but what I was too immature to get…"

"Slowly but surely, I've been able to catch up to you, and that was before I got my _**Regalia**_, SENSEI YOUR TIME IS UP, THE _**NEXT GENERATION THUNDER GOD**_ IS HERE TO TAKE OVER!"

Shou-Lei managed enough energy to spark a bolt and charged at Tsumai as all of the electricity began to crackle around him…

"_**Infinity Atmosphere: Seize of Electricity**_"

Tsumai blanketed himself in electricity and began to radiate the massive charge. As the electricity covered his entire body his shadow erupted below him, with its head facing up towards him it began to look as if his dragon was charging Tsumai as an attack. The cloak of energy around him took on the appearance of Kirin and he lunged at his rival. The blow cracked the sky.

"Gear heads, the blow was magnificent and the fall is mesmerizing. There's no one left standing on either side, Shou-Lei is falling with such grace, and Tsumai is falling so very hard."

They were seconds away from the ground when, Tsumai and his beautiful Kirin cloak landed gently at the base of the **Tokyo Sky Tree** and Shou-Lei fell right onto his knee. The crack was heard around the world.

"I don't believe it, I never thought I'd see this, Tsumai gave Shou-Lei the ultimate disgrace a fate worse than death, the_** Moondrop Fall**_."

"Death would have been too good for you, you don't deserve to die like a warrior, and you're going to live out the rest of your days knowing exactly what you're missing out on."

Tsumai let him plop to the ground and as his consciousness faded and as he listened to what could be the last beats of his bleeding heart, something was wrong.

[Bump Ba-Bump, Bump, Ba-Bump, Bump, Bump, Bump]


	18. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17: Road Trip**_

Rye was sitting in the waiting room and he was beginning to honestly believe that hospitals were where he was really going to set up camp for _**Hashiru Mugen**_ and the attending nurse seemed to feel the same way. She cracked a joke following the same lines when they brought Tsumai and Souza in. Igami had been back an forth between rooms for the last few hours checking and rechecking charts and telling doctors what to give the two of them. As for Oushi, Yatsu and Migazu, they disappeared soon after Igami said that they would be alright.

"Rye, Souza and Tsumai can see visitors now."

Igami was standing in front of him with his lab coat on looking just like he did when they first met.

"Alright Igami here I come."

Rye stood up, it was hard to move with the bandages around his torso, and the doctor said he was lucky to be alive, but he'd be alright. As he eased his way into the hallway, he waited for Igami to pop back up. He showed up down the hall.

"I pulled some strings and got them a room together, it's going to make this easier."

When Rye walked into the room Tsumai was bandaged like a mummy and Souza had his legs up in slings.

"How are you to?"

"Well besides being total idiots, they'll be just fine, I've got a guy whose going to bring me the meds that its going to take to clear up Souza's legs and since Tsumai's heart condition panned out all we have to worry about is the burns, and Migazu said that he has just the thing for those… hard to believe judging from his forearms but I trust him."

"Wait Tsumai had a heart condition?"

Rye looked at Tsumai and never had such a strong urge to punch a hospital patient in the jaw.

"Look man, when Shou-Lei shot me through the heart with a bolt of electricity my heart stopped beating. When it kicked back up the beating pattern was irregular. Trying to stop it again could have meant me dying, and as long as the beating was off my heart couldn't heal. A shot of nanobots and my heart's being worked on for me."

"Why the hell didn't you tell us?"

"Pardon me for wanting to die without the guilt trip!"

"Guilt trip, you son of a…"

"Whoa, no need to talk about guilt trips, the only trip we're taking is a road trip."

Rye turned around his fist still raised to clock Tsumai, and saw Yatsu, Oushi and Migazu standing in the door.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"We've got to go, **Chiba City** might not be far but with all the training you've got to get done, it's going to take us at least a few days to get you ready."

"Wait what's going on?"

"Yatsu let him hear from Tyosho that should put things into perspective."

With that Tyosho walked into the hospital room and looked at Rye.

"Congratulations, with your win over me yesterday you took control over, Tokyo and every surrounding prefecture that I ran, the only team left that's keeping _**Hashiru Mugen**_ from complete domination of the **Kanto** region are the _**Marauders**_ from **Chiba**."

"Wait what"

"You don't pay attention do you? When I challenged you last night it was for the whole kit-and-caboodle, everything, and you won so now you run Tokyo, just that simple. Now you can be one step closer to ending this whole _**Storm Chaser's**_ thing and give AT back to the people. I'm starting to think that you're the only ones who can. Give em hell for me, and Tsumai, I'll see you around."

Tsumai looked at his friends face and saw the seriousness behind his words.

"You can bet on that…"

Tyosho left the room and the room at large took a seat.

"Wow two _**Regalia**_ in less than two days; this is officially our first day out of the five coming up on the second."  
Everyone looked at Souza and then started to count off the days.

"He's right, in less than two days we've got two _**Regalia**_ and complete dominance over Tokyo. Damn, we're good. But now its time to get even better, so Rye get ready, we're heading to **Chiba City**, its time to finish this scavenger hunt for _**Regalia**_."  
"No, Tsumai and Souza aren't ready to leave."

"They'll be good to go in 36 hours, assuming that Migazu's miracle burn cure works."  
"Oh it does, the thing is that the burns have to be fresh."

"Why didn't you use it then?"

"Igami, keep being a smart ass, I didn't perfect it until after I perfected my oven, which means that my burns wouldn't heal."

Pulling out a big yellow container and popping the top Migazu began to scoop out massive amounts of a thick yellow paste that, strangely, didn't smell that bad, kind of like cherry blossoms. He put some on the burn on Rye's forearm and told Rye to let it dry out. After about 20 minutes the paste, after drying out and caking up, cracked and what was left behind was unmarked flesh.

"See?"

With that everyone smothered themselves in the paste and after showering they were completely burn free.

"Damn Migazu that shit works great thanks a million."

"Wow, I've gotta admit, I was hoping for at least enough healing for limited mobility, I can have these two out of here in no time."

"Fine then we'll wait for these two before we set out."

"No, we're leaving them behind and they'll meet us out in **Chiba**, you don't have the luxury of time. In less than 84 hours Raizoa's going to try to kill us, and what's worse you don't have the skills to take him on."

"What does that mean, as soon as Igami fixes my real ATs I can refine my _**Road**_ and we can train."

"Knowing your road and how to ride it is only half of how this goes, you suck at fighting, you need a combat crash course and the only way you'll get that is by a good old fashioned ass-whooping."

With that, Yatsu left the room and Oushi looked at Rye,

"Pack up we're hitting the road."

Oushi left the room and Migazu stood up and walked over to Rye and slapped his shoulder,

"Let's go kid."

"Wait your coming too?"

"I'm driving, now let's go…"


	19. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18: The last two pair**_

The Express train from **Tokyo** into **Chiba City** arrived right on time as usual. The train rattled the elevated platform above Tsumai and Souza; they ducked under a doorway to dodge the dripping of the tracks above them.

"I could kill Igami that stuck up bastard cost us a whole day."

"Calm down Souza, it won't help arguing about anything. Just call Migazu and tell him to park."

Souza pulled out his cell, and tapped the numbers in on his phone, he turned on the speaker and listened to it ring until…

"Hello?"

"Migazu where are you?"  
"Circling the bay, what's up?"

"Park it, we're on our way"  
"Roger"

Tsumai and Souza took off into the night sky. The backpacks they had on rattled and clinked as they rose higher into the still night air. Within moments they had all of **Chiba City** underneath them and they were descending into **Tokyo Bay** within five minutes. What they saw surprised them. There with a huge Pizza Palace logo was a massively wide trailer attached to the tractor that Migazu was getting out of.

"Where the hell did you that?"

"Well Tsumai, I've had the tractor since I opened the palace, the trailer, Oushi and Yatsu had made."

As Souza and Tsumai took a closer look a the trailer attached to the back of Migazu's trailer, they saw that there were massive dents running all around the box, and the more they looked at it the more…

"Migazu, it's shaped like a cube, why?"

"Ask Oushi and Yatsu, oh shit if you two are here then I've got to let them out!"

As the three of them walked towards the door they heard a mixture of huge bumps and yells

[**BOOM, BAM, BOOM, BOOM**]

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, GET BACK HERE!"

[**BANG, BANG, BANG**]

"You three, Tsumai and Souza are here…"

There was complete silence from the cube, and then, a raspy unrecognizable voice came through the sheet metal…

"Let us out Migazu."

"Ok, just one question."

"What is it?"

"Can Rye complete a lap around the cube?"

Instead of someone answering all the three of them heard the shuffling of feet and the revving of AT motors. Then the sounds of metal on metal until…

[**BOOOOOOM**]

With a massive spin Rye kicked the top clean off the cube and soared into the open sky. Oushi and Yatsu flew out after him but landed sooner.

"You've got to maintain a steady landing on the roof at least six times to do that, he's ok."

As the three of them looked Oushi and Yatsu over the worse they seemed to appear. Their faces were cut and bruised, neither one had a shirt and their pants were practically gone. The ball-roller ATs that they had on were busted to pieces.

"What the hell happened to you two?"

"Well he's around 5 feet 9 inches 153lbs. and here he comes."  
With that Rye landed and he looked the worst of all. Both of his eyes were black and swollen, he had a cut on the bridge of his nose, there was a groove on the side of his neck that looked an awful lot like AT wheels etched into his skin. He had no shirt like the rest of them, and as for his pants, he was down to his boxers with scars and bruises everywhere.

"Have the three of you been in that thing since you left yesterday morning?"

"Yep, these bastards have had me locked in this thing. Never mind that, did you bring the stuff?"

"Yeah Rye we brought…

Dumping out there backpacks dozens of cans of paint, and quite a few brushes.

"All of this paint, what do we do with it?"

"We paint Souza, Migazu did Igami hook us up with a fresh pair of ATs?"

Migazu went into his tractor and came back with three separate duffle bags. After Oushi, Yatsu, and Rye threw on a quick change of clothes and new Ball-Roller ATs they set out back towards **Chiba City**.

If you were out patrolling the streets of Chiba city at random around this time, then you would have run into one of these five AT wearing artists, leaving behind a trail of paint through the streets, over the sidewalk, and sometimes on the side of buildings. When the sun rose and people wander out into the city to begin their day, they had to climb over trails of paint and side-step to avoid the racing teenagers. By 8 a.m. that morning the news crew was trying to catch up to one of them for and interview with these bold exhibitionists. Then suddenly one of them stopped, a kid with messy brown hair and hazel green eyes.

"This, is Kitsuchi Naona with Insite Japan, reporting live from the streets of **Chiba City Japan**, here I have one of the five AT riding artists who started to paint a citywide masterpiece some time late last night. How far along are you?"

"Well Ms. Naona, we're finished… finally, after hours and hours of hard labor our masterpiece is done."

"Really and why did you choose to do this now?"

"Well, my friends and I are members of an artist group called; _**Hashiru Mugen**_ and we really want to be acknowledged by a fellow group of artists called the _**Marauders**_, and they hold the title for best art group in **Kanto**. We want to challenge them for that right, so that we can be seen on a nationwide scale, competing for the eyes of Japan."

"Really, you know I've never heard of these names before."

"I'm not surprised, we're currently underground, trying to become famous."  
"Well aren't you worried about the reactions of the people in the city?"  
"No ma'am, we've got a special way of removing the paint, but first the people have to see this…"

Rye looked to the skies craning his neck,

"I don't see any helicopters; you need a bird's eye view to see this one. How soon can you get a chopper?"

"I don't know…"

"Never mind, umm camera man, can I borrow that?"

Rye took hold of the camera and wall rode up into the sky.

"See that _**Marauders**_, this is what _**Hashiru Mugen**_ wants to show you…"

As Rye pointed the camera down into the city from on high, the paint lines came together and an image formed, the emblem, the crest of _**Hashiru Mugen**_.


	20. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19: They've changed**_

Rye was watching the stream of himself on the news, from the screen on his phone. Finally taking a break from that massive battle he had to endure. Yatsu was on end and so was Oushi, they hadn't been able to calm down since everyone finished the challenge painting. Souza was soaring over **Chiba City** with a tankard of bay water showering the city to remove the paint.  
"How soon do you think they'll wait?"

"Until we're all together, that's how it's done… the only way to make their point."

"So you guys started this team, why don't you still run it?"

"Yeah I was wondering the exact same thing?"

Tsumai and Souza landed and the three of them crowded around Yatsu and Oushi.

"They don't run this team anymore, because the two of them were too weak to make a move towards the top."

There standing at the waters edge were two very identical twins. Their hair was a very shiny bronze and their eyes a piercing light brown. Their foreheads were average and unpronounced they had slender arched and highly pronounced. They had the same athletic build, and though they were twins they had subtle differences in their appearances. One was shorter than the other the tallest averages around 5 feet 12 inches and the second only an inch shorter. The eyebrows on the shorter one are sharper and his nose is bigger. The taller one has slightly bigger lips and he was a tad bit thicker than the shorter one.

Oushi and Yatsu stood up a gleam of rage in their eyes…

"Sora, Riku, lets finish this…"

"Really, you see us for two seconds and you want a rematch, FINE!"

Rye turned and faced Souza and Tsumai…

"I get the feeling that Riku's the grounded one..."

"And Sora's got his head in the clouds, yeah we noticed, sound like two other people we know?"

"The stare down is just incredible folks, if they put half as much passion in the battle as the heated fight we're getting here, I am in for it."

Rye turned and faced DJ Plugman with a look of pure shock,

"HOW IN THE HELL DO YOU KEEP FINDING US?"

"Calm down pushy, it's my job to be on scene for every great AT battle."  
"But you retired…"

"Yeah and I came out of retirement, I can pull a Brett Farve if I want too. Now back to the battle at hand…"

"So you two what's it gonna be, how do you want it?"  
"Same way we did it the last time!"

"Well folks it looks like its going to be a rematch for the ages, Yatsu and Sora seem so rearing to go, get ready for a _**KNIEVEL SPECIAL**_!"  
The seven of them made their way across town, Rye hung back and ended up in conversation with Oushi.

"What's your beef with these two?"  
"Well our relationship started kind of raw…"

"_It was the boat ride here from Shanghai, and I could get a seat on the fairy. When we finally got off here my legs gave out. After Yatsu pulled me out the hospital, we got robbed by a kid who looked a lot like Sora. We chased him to a restaurant and they must have done a twin switch because the kid whose ass we almost beat acted like he'd never seen us, and we couldn't find any ATs on him."_

"So they robbed you?"

"Yep, they robbed us, and you've got to admit, they pulled it off… for like twenty minutes."

"_Turns out that Sora worked at the restaurant and when he came out to bus tables, we got a pretty good look at the both of them. We kicked their asses of course, but the fight they put up was admirable and so, we took them under our wing. We bought them ATs and taught them how to ride. We formed a team and we took over __**Kanto**__ in less than a month. Then the word trickled down that Raizoa was gaining power in Japan, and before long we'd have another fight with Raizoa and we couldn't bare it. Sora and Riku wanted to reach higher but we wouldn't let them, so we took em on and they destroyed us."_

"So that's where this beef comes from?"  
"Yep, in all fairness they had a right to want the sky; we taught them to have the drive. But we still took the betrayal hard. All we wanted was to ensure their safety and they threw it back in our faces."

While Rye and Oushi were talking the group made it to a collapsed overpass that fell through during an earthquake a few years ago, they all huddled around the still open mouth. About a 500 yards in front of the mouth their was a up bring of concrete molded into a perfect ramp.

"Well looks like the gang's all here, now gear heads let me explain a _**Knievel Special**_ to you people. Its named after the daredevil Evel Knievel and his famous jumps, this takes it to the limit, trying to jump the length of **Chiba City** from one edge to the next. This beautiful structure here is one of the many underground tunnels that collapsed during that earthquake a few years back. From a half a mile of underground tunnel you get as much momentum as you possibly can before you hit the ramp and you get as far over the city as you possibly can. The record is held by Sora Shouten, half the city 52.5 square miles and a height of 297 ft. up. Sora came crashing through the 24th floor of the **Makuhari Prince Hotel**. He beat out Yatsu's 33 square miles and 199 ft. Now the two of them are here once again to settle the score."

"So Yatsu, what do am I getting if I beat you this time… I mean what do you have left?"  
"My wings… if you win, you take them. But when I beat you, I want my _**Regalia**_ back."

"That's not going to be possible, when we kicked your asses last time we put the _**Wind Regalia **_and the _**Gem Regalia**_ together created two pair of _**Jade Regalia**_."

"Fine then we'll take those, we've got a pretty good tuner."  
"Why are you talking like you've got me beat?"

"Because I do, since I left I finally found something worth fighting for, there's no hope for you to beat me this time."

Yatsu and Sora rode down into the tunnel and Riku pulled out a flashlight.

"Oushi, you and Yatsu, you've changed…"

"We have, the last time we fought you guys your drive to excel beat us out and the better man won, now we have a reason to fight and our drive is stronger than anything the two of you can muster."

Yatsu and Sora were riding back to the point where the tunnel collapsed.

"What you're not going to wear the _**Regalia**_?"

"Nope, I don't want you to have anything to say when I destroy you this time."

"Really, when I kick your ass I don't wanna hear about how you should have had on the _**Regalia**_ ok?"

Yatsu and Sora took their marks and got ready.

"You want first pull Yatsu?"  
"Nope, I need you to set the set the bar."

Riku flicked the flashlight on and off three times and then there was an all to familiar sound of burning wheels.

"OH SHIT GEAR HEADS WE KNOW THAT SOUND. LET'S DO THIS!"

Sora sped off down the tunnel constantly accelerating, going faster and faster. He barreled out of the end of the tunnel hit the ramp and soared.

"MY GOD, SORA MEANS SKY AND I CAN SEE THAT HERE!

Sora was climbing higher and higher over the city and as he reached the mark, the **Makuhari Prince Hotel** he soared clean over the top and descended clean two blocks away.

"HE DID IT, BROKE HIS OWN RECORD… 60 SQUARE MILES AND OVER 594 FEET. NO ONE EVER SAW IT COMING!"

Rye turned and rode off into the city, and Riku clicked the flash light. From inside the tunnel there was this massive wind, like nothing anyone had ever felt before.

"_**PILE TORNADO, LIMITED EXPRESS**_"

A tornado roared out of the mouth of the tunnel and everyone's faces read shocked looks as Yatsu rode clean out of it, never touching the ramp, and soaring clean into the sun.

"WORDS CANNOT DESCRIBE THIS; I THINK I'VE JUST HAD THE PRIVELAGE OF WITNESSING THE FIRST _**NEXT GENERATION**_ WIND KING GET HIS CROWN BACK! HE IS WAY OVER THE MARK AND HE'S STILL SOARING. NOT ONLY THAT BUT TO USE THE _**WING ROAD INFINITY ATMOSPHERE **_WITH NO _**REGALIA**_ IS ONE THING, BUT TO DO IT ON BALL-ROLLER ATS IT'S AMAZING!"

As Yatsu squinted in the sunlight he couldn't help but reflect back to that pitch black box.

"_Why the hell are you pushing me so hard?"_

"_Because your gonna keep pushing me back!"_

"_RAH, wait what?"_

"_You heard me, I can't challenge you without breaking a few limits myself, you bring out the best I've got. You know the story of Icarus right?"_

"_Yeah the kid who tried to fly with wax wings, he wanted to touch the sun but he melted his wings instead."_

"_I'm Icarus, I wanted the sun in my hands so badly so badly that I not only melted my wings but Oushi's as well. I was drowning, slowly drowning before I met you… I was going to lose it but you pulled me out of that ocean of my own despair. You rebuilt my wings and their as strong as my desire to help you beat Raizoa. I'm going to get this __**Regalia**__ and your going to destroy Raizoa for good._

"YATSU HAS DONE IT, THE WHOLE CITY, THE WHOLE DAMN THING! THE MAN WHO STARTED THIS EVENT COMES BACK AND CLEANS UP!"

Yatsu was clear over 594 feet up and still soaring, the wind's arms were open again and he flew right into them. Then suddenly his whole body locked up and he was falling towards the bay. Then from the rocky in-climb came a forearm and Yatsu was saved from drowning.

"Hey, you say I saved you from figuratively drowning so what the hell I figured I'd go for a literal save as well."

"Asshole, just pull me up so I can get my _**Regalia**_."

"Yeah sure, after you get your legs back right?"

"Shut your face chump."

"OH MY GOD 105 SQUARE MILES COMPLETELY ACROSS AN ENTIRE FUCKING CITY THE _**WIND GOD **_IS BACK BABY!"

Sora, Riku and the rest of _**Hashiru Mugen**_ rode up a few minutes later.

"Yatsu that shit was great man! How the hell did you do that, an _**Infinity Atmosphere**_ with no _**Regalia**_?"

"It comes with the territory, being a _**King-Class Rider**_, you'll know what I mean when you get there Souza."

Sora looked Yatsu dead in the eyes and then when into his backpack and pulled out his _**Regalia**_.

"This is _**Jade Regalia: Asifa**_. Take good care of these Yatsu."

"You've got my word; these ATs will be taken care of."

"Just tell me one thing…"

"What?"  
"How did you beat me?"

"Because my wings aren't made of wax anymore"

"Gear heads these fanatics just don't sit still it's been ten minutes since Yatsu took _**Asifa**_ and now Oushi's looking to reclaim his title. This time we're going for a good old fashioned _**C-Class Air**_ battle. Oushi vs. Riku, putting the _**Regalia**_ on the line and the right to ride this is the rematch to settle it all."

"Ok Oushi, this is how this goes. There are ten boats in the bay and there are automatic harpoon guns loaded all around the bay, at a random interval a boat will be sunk. First one to hit the bay loses."

"You AT junkies hear that? This is a survival test between the two most grounded and centered riders I know of, Earth vs. Earth in a battle of air."

Oushi and Riku took off into the air over the bay. They landed on separate speed boats and faced each other.

"Alright on the count of three we get this thing popping, THREE, and TWO, And ONE!"

Oushi and Riku leapt into the air the boats rocked and sloshed water making the waves rocking the other eight boats. They clashed in the air trading blows and heading back down to the nearest boat when

[Click, SWOOSH]

A harpoon shot out of nowhere and punctured the engine of the boat Riku was trying to land on, he had a half a second to react.

[**BOOM**]

Flipping and twirling Riku still didn't have the momentum to get to the next boat some fifty feet away.

"OH WOW LOOKS LIKE THIS ONE MIGHT BE OVER EARLY! RIKU DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO BAIL OUT HE'S ABOUT TO GET WET"

_**Jade Regalia: Ramleya**_

The ATs on Riku's feet activated, the front wheel covered itself in tread and the back wheel opened to let in air, but with it a great amount of sand from the beach along the bay.

"THIS IS AMAZING, _**Jade Regalia: Ramleya**_ is a mixture of _**Gem Regalia**_ and_** Wing Regalia**_. The front tire turns into tread ware it rips into earth and pulverizes it into dust which the open aired back wheel picks up this dust compresses it and compacts it. Then it redistributes the dust into the air, which can then be controlled and manipulated by the _**Wind Regalia**_ aspect of the road. It's simply beautiful.

As the sand went into the wheel core there was the sound of shifting sand and then…

"_**Arial Sandbank 540 degrees**_"

"HOLY SHIT, WITH THE SAND COMPLETELY FILLING THE CORE, RIKU SPINS TO BUILD AN ATMOSPHERIC DISTRUBANCE. AS THE WIND FALLS BACK DOWN INTO THE NORM, THE _**REGALIA**_ THEN MOLD THE DISTURBED AIR INTO A… CONTAINER OF SORTS AND LETS THE SAND FILL IT CREATING A LITERAL LANDMASS IN THE AIR!"

Riku lands on the sandbank and stays airborne for a full three seconds, before realizing that Oushi was above him with an axe kick ready. The wheels spinning the vibrations blew the sandbar apart. Sand was everywhere.

[Cough, Cough]

Riku had just enough time to leap back then re-enter the dust cloud. Blows were thrown again and Oushi as falling back towards the bay. He managed to land in a boat and get ready to attack by the time Riku landed. Oushi kicked the engine and it roared into life and charged towards Riku's boat, the two crashed just a harpoon blew the two of them to pieces. The strength of the blast threw the both of them into the air, and they fought up and separated as they began to fall. Riku landed in the boat and then went back into sky.

"I can't believe it gear heads Riku's going all out for this, he's not going to underestimate Oushi in the slightest. _**Jade Regalia: Ramleya**_ he means business and it looks to me like he's about to pull out another trick."

"_**Windswept Kicker**_"

"Using a sweeping kick Riku bunches up the wind and causes a wave to push all of the boats together, he wants this finished."

With that their was the

[Click, SWOOSH]  
and a harpoon gun pierced the engine of one boat and sent the rest into a chain reaction of exploding boats. With just enough time to make on last leap, Oushi went airborne and met up with an awaiting Riku, and took a heavy kick to the base of the spine.

[CRACK]

"_Well it looks like you've woken up, how are you?"_

_She was a young girl, probably a few years older than he was. Her face was slender and kind, and she had a smile that made the sunshine look dim. Her nose fit perfectly into her face and her lips were just thick enough to frame her smile. She was beautiful. Oushi tried to sit up in bed but,_

"_I can't feel my legs, why can't I feel my legs?"_

"_The nerves are completely pinched all down the nervous system of your lower body. We're working on ways to fix it as we speak…"_

_It had been six weeks and Oushi's legs were stiff but at least he could move them. He was getting more and more mobile everyday. As he sat on the examination table waiting for the doctor to tell him what he had to expect. _

"_Well Mr. Zou, I have good news and bad news."_

"_Give it to me straight, doctor please."  
"Well the good news is that you'll be able to walk, without having to worry about a relapse. The bad news is that, since I know you ride ATs, you'll never be able to ride with full ambulatory motion."_

"_Is there nothing that I can do to help it?"_

"_Well there's a central nerve at the base of your spine and its badly pinched. It would take a strong force and a focused burst of electric current to fix it. And I know you want to try it, but there's the chance that you won't walk ever again."_

Oushi was falling slowly but surely. He was going to die this time, Yatsu couldn't save him no one could… Then he heard it… the reason he was pushing himself so hard.

"OUSHI, GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND GET YOUR _**REGALIA**_!"  
Oushi opened his eyes and saw Rye shouting at him from the elevated parking structure. As he fell lower and lower he reached the level where their eye lines met and then Oushi flipped over and ran his wheels together. The grinding and screeching sound escalated as his whole body began to vibrate with tremendous force.

"MY GOD OUSHI'S TAPPING INTO THE _**INFINITE ATMOSPHERE **_OF THE _**GAIA ROAD**_ THE PRINCIPLE OF VIBRATION."

"Damn it Oushi, why would you do this?"  
Rye turned to Yatsu and couldn't believe what he heard.

"What do you mean?"

"When Raizoa shattered Oushi's legs he pinched every nerve in the lower half of his body. And when he finally got his legs back that nerve was permanently inoperable. And even trying to shift his spine the way that it would when he activates his _**Regalia**_ could cost him his legs."  
"GEAR HEADS IT SEEMS LIKE OUSHI HAS A SURPRISE MEDICAL CONDITON THAT WILL PREVENT HIM FROM RIDING TO HIS FULL EXTENT, YET HE INSISTS ON DOING IT. I UNDERSTAND PUTTING IT ALL ON THE LINE FOR A BATTLE BUT YOUR HEALTH."

"YO Plugman, tell Yatsu to shut the fuck up, Riku put me back on the perfect path, my _**Road**_ and for that I owe him the most massive battle I can ever put on."  
"YOU HERE THAT, OUSHI'S SHOOTING FOR THE LONG HAUL!"

"_**Terra Vibrum**_"

Oushi began to vibrate and as he got closer to the sand bank out in the bay, the water was pushed out from under him.

"OUSHI IS MAXIMIZING THE VIBRATION EFFECT OF THE _**GAIA ROAD**_ HE'S MOVING THE WATER OUT OF HIS WAY… THIS IS GOING TO BE THE FINAL CLASH!"

Oushi took off up into the air to begin the final clash, just as Riku kick started the _**Regalia**_

_**Infinity Atmosphere: Ramleya Sandstone Stream**_

From off the beach the sand rose and spiraled into a massive sand storm. The stones that lined the beaches remained bare. Oushi glided right into the raging storm as Riku smiled from on high.

"This is it Oushi, I'm going to crush every last bit of this newfound strength you've gotten."

"GEAR HEADS THE PEAK HAS BEEN REACHED, RIKU'S THROWN DOWN THIS GAUNTLET AND HE PLANS ON CRUSHING OUSHI INTO PIECES SMALLER THAN THE SAND HE'S SPINNING!"

_**Sandstone Stream: PSI**_

"_**PSI**_ is the condensing of the Sand storm created during the _**Infinity Atmosphere**_, its never this big because usually Riku can't condense this much earth, but on the beach he can make this monstrosity, a 50 foot tall towering sandstorm. The only downfall is gonna be the fact that since he's never had a storm this big, he can't condense it all at once, piece by piece that's the only way to get this done."

Oushi spun and spiraled up and up, just barely coming out of each section before it collapses.

"Bring it on Riku, if this is all you've got then your getting you ass handed to you right here and now."

Oushi was a half-second away from getting crushed when he pulled out of it, he flipped and swung his legs then smashed his ATs together.

"_**Earth Siren**_"

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, THIS JUST TOOK ANOTHER TURN. OUSHI'S TRYING TO PULL ANOTHER _**INFINITY ATMOSHERE**_ TRICK! _**EARTH SIREN**_ USES THE VIBRATIONS IN THE EARTH TO MAKE IT LEVITATE THEN APPYING THE PIEZOELECTRIC PRINCIPLE OF TECTONIC MAGNETISM TO ATTRACT THE EARTH TO THE ATs."

Oushi brought a huge slab stone through the side of the tornado wall and he rode it clean out the other side. More and more beach rocks rose up to his level and soon he had a road built in the sky. Leaping from rock to rock he was there at the eye of the tornado Riku spun around and they both blew each other away. Oushi was thrown upwards and Riku thrown down into his own sandstorm. As he lost control of his attack, he skipped across the bay like a stone. Then Oushi lost his momentum and his body locked up and he fell, splashing the bay as he sunk lower and lower. Before long every spectator was in the water and was reaching out to grab the both of them.

"HOT DAMN, COLD SHIT, AND ICED TEA, IT'S OVER AND FOR THE SECOND TIME THEY PULLED AN UPSET FROM NOWHERE, _**HASHIRU MUGEN**_ HAS THE LAST TWO PAIR OF REGALIA THEY'VE BEEN AFTER. NOW I GOTTA WAIT FOR THE DECSION ON THE FATE OF **KANTO**! These kids are gonna throw my vocals out, but its ok I'll turn my volume up to max and keep on commentating.


	21. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20: Battle in the bay**_

_**Hashiru Mugen**_ was back in the warehouse district, waiting for Migazu to pull back up with Igami so that Yatsu and Oushi could get their legs back right.

"How long did it take for you two to get back right?"

"Well our exposure wasn't prolonged so it took about 4 hours."  
"Ok then, I'll set up a perimeter."

"Don't worry Rye the twins won't let anything happen to us."

"How do you know"  
"Because those two want this match more than we do. They staked the _**Regalia**_ because that was something that could get back if they lost. They know we need **Kanto** and the only way we can battle for it is to bet every pair of _**Regalia**_ we've managed to collect so far, it only makes sense. They bet it all and so do we. The _**Marauders**_ are a _**B-Class Team**_, so if we beat them then we remain won't _**D-Class**_. We jump a class and get that much closer to Raizoa, and the class we get when we beat him."

"Don't kid yourself Yatsu, the battle between us and Raizoa will never count as a class advance. It's him trying to kill us, _**C-Class**_ is as high as we go, and to be honest it fits. All we really care about is the Sky and _**C-Class Air**_ is perfect for me."

"Hah, you're the only one I know who can be so damn content without wanting more than what you've got."

"You sound surprised Yatsu; I thought for sure you knew that."

The entire team shared a laugh, they were still laughing when Migazu pulled up and Igami raised the back of the new trailer on the semi-truck. Rye Tsumai and Souza carried Yatsu and Oushi to the back of the trailer and couldn't believe what they saw. It was a miniature workshop. Igami had AT parts and diagrams all along the left wall, and on the right there were screens and monitors showing the bio-rhythms of the five of them. He barely looked up from his work, he handed Oushi and Souza three needles each.

"Shoot the two shorter ones into each thigh and the longest one at the base of the spine. Then hand me the two pair of _**Jade Regalia**_, its going to take forever to dismantle them into a separate system, and were running short on time. If you want I brought a pair of standard ATs for each of you to help with the battle."

Yatsu and Oushi stabbed themselves and then bent over so that they could take the spine shot.

"How did you know that the… DAMN IT SOUZA… _**Jade Regalia**_ was the _**Jade Regalia**_?"

"DJ Plugman, he's been keeping Japan informed on your happenings. Since he came out of retirement he's put at least 56 teams into the public eye, and you're high on the list."

"Where does he come from, and how does he know so fucking much?"  
"Some people say he's an AT fanatic who can ride every road there is, others think that TV screen can see into your soul and he reads you like a book on the air."

"What do you think?"

"Me, I think that the TV he wears on his head actually measures out a _**R.E.A.D**_ _**Level**_ in a matter of seconds and then he can decipher that information in seconds then he can read biometric levels and dish out an accurate analysis of a riders skill level. But that's random speculation."  
Rye and the rest of the team had to go through tests to match up their specifications to the new _**Regalia**_. Before they knew it the time had come for them to meet the _**Marauders**_. And they made their way to towards the bay once more. Igami looked up from his work.

"Wait, don't you want these ATs?"

Rye turned around and faced Igami,

"No, Igami the next pair of ATs we put on their going to be our _**Regalia**_ so do a good job!"

"ALRIGHT THEN FINE, YOUR NEXT PAIR OF ATs ARE GOING TO BE THE BEST I'VE EVER CREATED!"

With Igami's promise ringing in their ears they soared into **Tokyo Bay** determined to fight to their fullest. Once the bay was in sight it was clear where they were supposed to be going to have this battle. There was a massive oil tankard that wasn't in the water earlier. They landed on the deck and the complete _**Marauders**_ were there to greet them. Of course Sora and Riku were there, but the three others were new faces.

One was a girl, her hair was fire red color but you could tell the color was natural. It flowed like water down to her lower back, her face was plum and it radiated happiness and warmth. Her face was small and all of her features were put together in the cutest way. Her small nose made her light brown eyes shine, her lips were full and naturally pink, and truly she was a marvel. Her skin had a colored tinge to it that meant that she clearly wasn't 100% Japanese.

The one beside her was a child he couldn't be any older than 8 years old and he wouldn't stop smiling. His hair was cut short and straight along the edges. It was a deep black color and it barely came down to his ears. He had a slim and petite face, sharp nose wide eyes which were deep emerald green.

The last one had his face completely covered in a miners mask.

This tied into what everyone was wearing. The team uniform was simply one long trenching coat, as black as ink and it had a masked marauder head over a crossbones made out of AT axles, everyone of them had the hood thrown up.

"On the count of three, a smoke bomb will go off and you make your move. Behind the five of us are five empty oil tanks. You dive into one and your opponent will be waiting, you leave your fight completely in the hands of destiny. Plugman, start the count."

"Gotcha, alright gear heads, lets rock and roll, ONE, TWO, and THREE-EEE-EEE!"

A massive smoke bomb blew up and the entire deck was covered in smoke. Their five opponents leapt back and left Rye and the rest to guess where to move. Yatsu and Oushi sprung forward without a second thought and dived into an open tankard. Souza glanced through the smoke and took off into a tank. Rye and Tsumai looked at each other, puzzled.

"What else can we do, gotta dive in feet first!"

Tsumai sprung in the air and glided into a tank. With only one option left Rye jumped into his tank and let the roof latch close him in and commit him to his battle.

[Click, Click, Click]

The lights switched on and Rye was standing there facing down the boy with the mask.

"Ryoku Hashigaki, you have one option, get this mask off me in the next two minutes…"

His voice was deep and breathy, it was probably due to the mask.

Oushi was grunting, throwing blow after blow and Riku was matching him with every move. The two of them raged around the cube blowing each other away with every perspective trick.

"I had to pull out the secret spy cameras… haven't whipped these out since the _**Kogarasumaru v Behemoth**_ battle. Looks like where starting with Oushi and Riku and the bitter rivalry that has been continuously escalating since the _**Marauders**_ were formed. It's that classic student-teacher rivalry. Oushi and Yatsu taught the twins to ride and the two of them combined the teachings to make _**Jade Road**_. This battle is more personal than anyone but the four of them know. Minus the festivities from earlier today, the last time these guys clashed Oushi had the floor mopped with his face. But I think that the last time they duked it out Oushi wasn't this phenomenal _**King**_.

"Damn it I can't get a good blow in."

"What's up Riku, you wanna stop and take a break?"

"Shut up"

But Riku and Oushi stopped their lap none the less. They slipped from the roof to the floor and the two of them faced each other.

"Looks to me like Riku's breathing kinda hard this fight harder than he thought it would be?"

"Oushi, you've gotten stronger."

"News flash Riku, I was never weak, I was damaged goods before, and what's more no matter how clichéd it sounds there was a part of me that never wanted to see you hurt, and it was harder to decide between seeing the world crush your wings of me having to crush your wings."

Riku looked Oushi over and with renewed vigor he charged at him.

"That trick you did on the **Tokyo Sky Tree** how'd it go?"

"Well I switched from the Oushi Riku fight, because of the sand swirling around and come to find out Sora and Yatsu battling in a fucking sandstorm just the same."

"_**Sandstorm Smash**_"

Yatsu had his wings open in full stride and he was slicing through the walls of the sandstorm.

"Nice trick Sora, it seems so familiar, oh right."

"Yea part of it's the _**Wing Road Infinity Atmosphere**_. I thought you were going to surpass the old _**Wind King**_, become a _**God**_?"

Yatsu opened his wings a little wider and made his ascension farther and farther towards the roof.

"Look at that, no wheel ATs no _**Regalia**_ and Yatsu is soaring like an eagle. How is this even possible?"

As Yatsu dive bombed into the center of the sandstorm and clashed with Sora the two matched each blow so consistently that the entire sandstorm was blown apart.

"And with that my camera is out for this battle, let's see what we can get from Souza and Vicki."

Souza was blowing wind continuously to keep him dry, a feat that so far was very successful but very difficult.

"What's this? Souza hasn't made one single rotation around the cube; he's to busy trying to not boil to death I'd guess. For those of you who don't know Vicki Suuki is the self proclaimed _**Steam Queen**_ of the _**Boiling Road**_. If you hadn't already guessed the _**Boiling Road**_ is the combination of _**Flame Road**_ and _**Lather Road**_."

Souza leapt back once again a wall of wind stopping the on coming stream of boiling water. This time though the splash back was enough to catch Souza on the arm.

"FUCK"

"Caught you Souza, I focused that blast to explode on impact with anything. You're a very tricky one to get ahold of."

"Thanks I pride myself on being hard to get ahold of. If I wasn't Tsumai, Rye, Oushi, or Yatsu, could have killed me weeks ago. I've stayed above water on this team, because…  
[Ring, Ring, Ring]

"Well Souza, I'm sorry to interrupt but, your two minutes are up."

With that steam started to pour out of the walls of the tank, while overhead a number of water spigots started to shower the battlefield.

Jumping back a full thirty seconds, to the battle that Rye and the masked fighter were having…

"RAH!"

Rye threw blow after blow at his masked opponent and every so often he caught a glancing blow.

"Being honest, Rye has proven himself to be an exceptional fighter; he's using the cube to improve his technique. Backing his opponent into the corner he spins the wall and knocks his opponent back into the fight."

Rye kick starts his battle into overdrive and as his time slowly runs down, one of his punches hits the mask.

[Crack]

The eye piece shatters and a sliver of face is able to be seen, black hair matted to his forehead over green eyes.

[Ring, Ring, Ring]

Wind began to blow and slowly the tank began to rumble violently. Rocks began to jut out of the floor rocketing towards the ceiling. With the rocks ripping up the floor, the huge overcoat our masked fighter was wearing was ripped to pieces and all that was left from his previous uniform was the partial mask.

All he had on, a tank top t-shirt and a pair of form-fitted sweats. All black. On the chest of the black tank top were the crossbones of AT axles. He put his hand up to the mask and ripped the rest of it off. He ruffled his hair through his hands and smiled at Rye. His eyes were piercing emerald green; his hair was shaggy black a clear mess all the way down to his shoulders he had a pug nose and a wide smile.

"Boy am I glad that you got that mask off me, thought I would suffocate."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, Sora and Riku thought it would be a good way to test how good you are. You had to break the mask before the battlefield emerged."

"Wow, what a way for them to test their team, if they wanted a clash of the captains they should've said something, I just left the two of them to Oushi and Yatsu."

"Well they did wanna see a clash of captains. So I'm here."

"Wait…"

"Haha, yeah I know you probably thought that Riku and Sora shared the captaincy, and they did for all of about two seconds. When Sora jumped the city he broke a lot of bones crashing through that hotel. And Riku got man handled fighting Oushi, no one was left from the team but me so I took over, I brought my little brother on as a team member and he brought Vicki, she was his babysitter for a time. When Sora and Riku got better they didn't even want to run the team, they gave it up to me."  
"Wait your brother and his babysitter…"

"Yep, my name is Hogan, and my little brother's name is Iggy, Jenson."

"Ok your team captain, that explains that, but it doesn't explain this… miniature mountain range in a box."

"That's going to be easier to explain then the whole team member situation…"

"Well since Hogan and Rye are talking lets switch to another fight while I explain to you gear heads why there is a mountain range in a box. You see with the whole world going green, the oil companies wanted to make amends to the environment. They hollowed out a fleet of oil tankards and due to the marvels of modern technology miniature environments could be created inside of ships. Some were sunk into the ocean to make reefs others were crashed and miniature islands were to be created. This particular tankard of five different environments was the prototype. It was made to continuously edit the status of it, which is perfect for this team. It gets sunk until they need it. I'll get into more details depending upon the battlefield. Oh, look we've got Oushi and Riku."

The battle between Oushi and Riku had escalated greatly, the fact that a desert had popped up in the cube didn't help. There were several sandstorms brewing and Oushi was blasting them apart. He sprung into the air, trailing sand with him, he spun condensed the sand into a ball and kicked it at Riku.

"This battle's taking place inside of a desert environment. Based upon the Arabian Peninsula, where the _**Jade Regalia **_get their names from, the sand comes from the beach and a series of UV Lamps and heaters can recreate that environment all to well. But it seems to me that Oushi is using this environment a lot more effectively than Riku is. It's to be expected though; he has all the makings of a _**King**_."

Oushi skimmed across a sea of quicksand and gave Riku a massive knee to the stomach. Riku flew back and rebounded with a wave of sand.

"How did you get this good?"

"Well in all fairness, this battle is so easy because of the one element you tried to add to make it complicated. In common speak, the fact that this is a cube battle, the one fight that you thought Rye and the other's wouldn't excel at, is the reason your getting your ass handed to you."

"I don't quite follow"  
"I know Riku; you see old habits die hard. You Sora, Hogan, cube battles always where were you thrived. So to make sure _**Hashiru Mugen**_ had a fighting chance in this battle, we put the three of them through the most rigoring training ever. I'm pretty sure that Rye's having an easier time at this then I am."

"Speaking of Rye looks like the actions back on in their cube and their environment is a replica of **Mount Fujiaki**. A mountainside outcropping that is perfect for Hogan and his battle style."

Rye and Hogan clashed again and again; they didn't stop to wipe the blood out of their eyes from the wounds on their faces. They just proceeded to beat each other on all six walls.

[**BOOOM**]

Hogan flew back into a wall and left a pretty massive dent, he slumped back up onto his feet and breathing deeply he looked at Rye with amazement in his face.

"I read your file; you need ATs with wheels to use your _**Road**_ its special that way. How are you doing this?"

"Doing what exactly?"

"Riding _**Force Road**_?"

"Wow, I've gotten that fluent, Hogan I'm not riding the _**Force Road**_."

"So that wasn't the _**Force Road**_, what was it?"

"After a 24-hour continuous ass kicking between me Oushi and Yatsu, I discovered something…"

_After 2 hours in a low light cube taking blows from all sides and falling on his ass more times than he'd like to admit, Rye had finally gotten the hang of cube battling even if he hadn't managed to land a blow on either Oushi or Yatsu. He made a rotation around the cube and dodged an obvious attack from Yatsu only to get his face cracked by Oushi. He was more than happy taking the hit but since he was on the roof and falling would mean being at the mercy of an awaiting Yatsu, Rye only had one out. He kicked up a jet of wind and landed in the pile. Oushi and Yatsu played a pinch move and hammered Rye in the center. He kick charged the wind with electricity before it could dissipate and Oushi and Yatsu flew back._

"_Its about time, you found a way to handle yourself."_

_Yatsu was peeling himself from the dent in the floor._

"_What the hell are you talking about?"  
"You finding a way to tap your road given the circumstances."_

"_Rye, the __**Force Road**__ is a____**Road**__ that depends heavily on the wheels to even make it appear. That's a severely powerful, and severely inconvenient. Now your only option is to find a way around that inconvenience. It seems that you have, just now. Three __**Roads**__ make up the __**Force Road**__; if you can interact and go between those three __**Roads**__ you can reopen your pathway."_

"To make a long story short, I spent the next 22 hours jumping between _**Wing Road**_, the _**Over Road**_, and the_** Rising Road**_. After a 22 hour cram session, I can jump between those three _**Roads**_ with a second and a half gap. Within the time it takes for one _**Road**_ to open I can open another."

"So what you're telling me is that you can ride between _**Roads**_ like that? What are you?"

"The _**Push King**_ of the_** Force Road**_"

"With that, and that beautiful Valkyrie that Rye has for a shadow it looks Hogan is left standing there at the mercy of a full force storm."

"Wow Rye, you are strong, well fine then. This battle is really about to get underway. You see, this cube this artificial environment was created specifically for me to shine in my element. You are the _**Force King**_, and I am the _**Shift King**_ of the _**Plate Road**_."

"Hogan's shadow is an Uromastyx, a massive red spiny tailed lizard. It has its feet in the ground and its tail radiating electricity. It's the perfect way to commiserate his _**Road**_."

"Wait, the _**Shift King**_"  
"Yeah, the combination of the _**Gaia Road**_, and the_** Rising Road**_. The Piezoelectric force of the _**Gaia**_ _**Road**_ is quadrupled ten fold by the _**Rising Road**_. It makes me a literal force to be reckoned with on the ground and in the air. There isn't a single member of this team, save Iggy, who is only 9, that rides one _**Road**_. So while me and you settle who the strongest is… don't count me and my team out."

Souza was soaked head to toe, he was blistered and burned. Whether he had more sweat pouring out of him, or water showering him he couldn't tell.

"Souza is stuck inside of a cube shaped replica of the Atami, the famous hot springs. Vicki has that kid backed into a serious corner that I don't think he can get out of."

The steam thickened and Souza was once again left blind. He couldn't put up a defense without getting burned. Souza was stuck between a steam machine and a hot place. Flipping and diving through a shower of water he got his lower body caught in a vice grip of boiling water.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

He fell to the floor and writhed in pain, but before he could even react Vicki was coming down on top of him. He couldn't feel his legs, the pain was too much. But if he didn't move he was going to get crushed. He rotated his legs and kicking a blast of wind he threw Vicki back into a wall and tore off a considerable amount of skin in the process.

"Souza's wounded, this eagle needs some nursing before he goes extinct."

Souza bit his lip to keep from crying. He looked at Vicki picking herself up from the ground and he could see that he finally got her coat off. She had on a pair of daisy duke sweats and an exercise t-shirt. On the thigh was the team emblem, crossbones of AT axles. Souza could see that Vicki was covered in sweat and as she stood she brushed against a stream of boiling water and burned herself.

"Gotcha Vicki"

"What"

"Don't play dumb, I was wondering why you'd bother keeping that ridiculous coat on. Now I know, it keeps you safe from your own _**Road**_. You can't stop your own road from burning yourself. That's what the steam trick is about."

"Fine, with my biggest advantage gone…"

She snapped and a stream of steaming water surrounded her. A monstrous crab appeared behind her and spit water out onto the battlefield. The steam cleared and the entire cube could be seen again. Souza tore off his shirt wrapped his waist and spun around the cube, while Vicki shot water at him. He dived off the ceiling and bombarded her with wind.

"Souza finally has a rhythm and _**Hashiru Mugen**_ is putting in moves around this cube like they've been riding for years. Oh and look the Yatsu, Sora fight…"

Yatsu and Sora were kicking each other in the face 10 feet off the ground. Their environment was nothing more then a multitude of fans that blew from all directions.

"The environment here it simply the sky, that's as simple as I can make it."

Yatsu and Sora clashed once again for what it seemed was the umpteenth time, they bombarded each other with attacks. Yatsu flipped over a blast of wind and sent one of his own.

"Yatsu, we've been doing this dance forever, when are you going to show me something?"

"Sora, you're not worth showing it to."

"You'll eat those words…"

Sora's shadow emerged behind him a ferocious red tailed hawk, as it opened its razor sharp beak Yatsu braced himself in the face of the dust storm.

"Wondering where the dust is coming from, these are the ventilation fans, behind them theirs nothing but dust."

"So that's how you plan to win, a dust storm?"

"No Yatsu, winning isn't the first thing on my agenda."

"What"  
"You heard me, what I want now is for you to take me seriously, I beat you last year. You lost to me, you think that because you're back with a new team and some new friends that your better than me?"

"Sora, I never thought I was better than you. I look at you and see a rival, and a little brother. I'm not going to hit you with my all because I don't want to hurt you, it's the same as the last time we fought me and Oushi…"

"STOP BABYING ME DAMN IT, IF YOU SEE ME AS A RIVAL PROVE IT, FIGHT ME AS A RIVAL! OUSHI DIDN'T HOLD BACK ON RIKU STOP PLAYING AROUND!"

As Sora screamed to be heard over his own storm he kicked gust after gust at Yatsu, and pushed him back into a fan, slicing his hurt but not really cutting him.

"Fine Sora, I'm sorry I doubted your strength. GET READY BECAUSE THIS FIGHT ISN'T GOING TO BE ANYTHING LIKE THE LAST!"

As the huge Griffin that marked Yatsu's shadow opened its wings and clipped its razor sharp beak. The two of them got ready for another battle.

"Hmm, these battles are getting intense; let's see about Souza and the steaming hot Vicki."

Souza barreled off the wall and kicked the on coming jet of water right back at Vicki. As she leapt out of the way he caught her in the air and threw her towards the stream of boiling water was coming down. She bent it to cushion the landing and Souza blew it apart, burning her back.

"AHHHHHH"

"Not so fun is it, I've turned your whole world upside down!"

"How are you this good, your _**R.E.A.D **_isn't amazing and you've never been in a cube before?"

"Shows what you know… I spent 24 of the worse hours of my life in this hospital room training for this fight."

_Souza and Tsumai were escorted into the largest hospital room they had ever seen. I was the size of a high school gymnasium, the ceiling was high and spacious. Igami had given them their ATs before he disappeared and told them to start training._

"_Your next fight as a team is going to come from the__** Marauders**__ who are experts in the cube. They've learned how to turn a six walled box into a prison. So for the next 24 hours that I have you here, you're going to turn this prison into a blessing."_

_A group full of doctors pushed thirty tube shaped machines into the center of the room and gave Tsumai and Souza a shot, that they were told were vitamins._

_The two of them started to ride around the walls and were having a hard time keeping up. Igami came on over the intercom._

"_We don't have the time to get you trained normally, and you guys always seem to come through when the chips are down so here goes."_

_[Click]_

_Those thirty machines there are MRI machines, and the shots you just got were concentrations of Iron that will dissolve in 24 hours. Unfortunately if you get anywhere near those MRI they will rip the iron out of you from the inside, that will kill you. The reach only extends as far as the walls, so if you stay on them you won't die. You two have one option… Survive!"_

Souza rode the roof and dropped down onto Vicki.

"HOLY SHIT, I FORGOT TSUMAI, SHIT REWIND!"

Tsumai and his adolescent opponent stood facing each other.

"How old are you?"

The young man threw off his coat and stood there in his all black shorts and tank-top, there was one unusual thing about him. He had a belt made of cans, three on each side of his waist.

"I'm 9 years old, I know what your thinking which is why I don't plan on wasting anytime warming up. We've got two minutes until my environment comes out and this fights not going to take long. It makes no sense to ask you this but please don't hold back."

He had black hair and emerald eyes. His hair was less messy and more straightly cut. He was tone for his age and his face read severe boredom. He cracked his neck and it seemed like his whole cracked in response.

Tsumai blasted across the cube and grabbed Iggy by the arm and cocked back to throw him when he rotated and landed on his feet, while Tsumai was still holding his arm.

"What the fuck?"  
Iggy kicked Tsumai in the stomach and threw him back into a wall. As Tsumai slumped down to the floor Iggy popped his arm back in place and waited for his opponent to get to his feet.

"I'm a contortionist. That's the answer to your question I'm incredibly flexible and as an added bonus I can dislocate my joints. Not like that's going to be enough to…"

Tsumai was back on top of Iggy before he could blink, he wouldn't throw a punch or swing a kick but before Iggy knew it he was being thrown to the side. He couldn't rebound, Tsumai was there. He had him pinned into the corner of the cube on the ceiling.

"You were saying something?"

"You're not holding back, are you Tsumai?"

"Nope, don't know how, you're a strong kid, but just because you're a kid don't mean that you're not my opponent. I don't know what kind of fights your used to, but this fight's not going to be like the others."

Iggy smiled a huge smile, he dislocated his shoulders and vaulted off the wall and kicked a blast at Tsumai's back.

"A _**Thorn**_"

Tsumai spun out with only a small cut on his cheek. He landed and faced Iggy as he put his bones back into place.

"That was a _**Thorn**_ as in the _**Sonia Road**_ you ride the _**Sonia Road**_?"  
"Yeah, once I found out about _**Roads **_and read about this one, it was perfect for me, with my contortionism. I taught myself how to ride this _**Road**_, my brother doesn't even know I ride this road, I've only fought one other time."

"Wait you've only had one other battle besides this one?"

"Yep and my brother had it pretty much handled."

"So what you think is someone holding back, is your brother actually handling things?"

"I guess so; you'll be the first one to see my _**Thorns**_ I guess…"

Tsumai fell back as Iggy threw _**Thorn **_after _**Thorn**_ at Tsumai and he managed to dodge every other one. Then taking a _**Thorn**_ to the shoulder, Tsumai flies back into the wall, rounding himself up and across the roof, he sends electricity down through the metal cube and the whole battlefield was covered in electricity. Before Iggy counter he was being shocked through with thousands of volts. Tsumai flung off the roof and dive bombed Iggy. He picked him up and threw him into a wall as he kicked a wall and electrically charged the whole cube.

"GAAAAAAH"

Iggy fell to floor where he was going to be shocked again, when

[Ring, Ring, Ring]

A thick moss began to grow off of each surface, and with it the electricity was negated.

Iggy stood up and started to bounce slightly, the moss was springy and thick. It was young and because of that it was like having a trampoline covering the walls. Tsumai took his foot off the wall, some of the moss coming with it.

"What's up with this?"

"Don't you remember what I said; this oil tanker is a prototype for the environmental renewal initiative. Inside this oil tank it's my environment, my domain."

He grabbed his belt and each one of the three cans turned out to be a different type of energy drink. He downed each one in quick succession and sprung over to his discarded jacket. From a pocket he picked out six yoyos and put them on his hands. He threw the six of them out and popped his spine, this time it sounded less like a crack and a full release of every joint he had in his entire body.

"Let's go Tsumai, _**THORN BUSH BONANZA **_with a_** SIX WALL BOUNCE**_!"

Iggy dived onto his back and began to bounce and bounce and then…

[BOOM, BA-BOOM, BOOM]

With that the tape had caught up with real time…

"OH I GET IT… young Iggy is one of the few men in AT history that have the body structure to use the _**Sonia Road**_. The _**Sonia**_ _**Road**_ is all about the principle of nitrogen and air present in-between the joints. That's why when we get stiff and pop our knuckles we hear the crack, the _**Sonia Road**_ plays on that. With the massive amount of mobility the released joints create atmospheric displacement is evident. With atmospheric displacement comes the rush for the atmosphere to repair itself. With the _**Bloody Road**_ it results in a _**Fang**_, with the _**Sonia Road **_it results in _**Thorns**_. The _**Thorns**_ are sonic booms and with increased mobility Iggy could've achieved an amazing number of _**Thorns**_ just by contorting but with the yoyos he drastically increases the number of sonic booms he can muster. Downing the energy drinks increases his stamina, which is one of the many downfalls of the _**Sonia Road**_.

Iggy was rebounding from wall to wall his yoyos cutting up _**Thorns**_. Occasionally he'd land on his feet and kick up _**Thorns**_ from his ATs along with his yoyos. Tsumai was backed into a literal corner, as he was actually in the corner. He didn't have any metal to conduct or anyway to fight back from a bombardment of _**Thorns**_ it couldn't be helped, this time he'd have to do it…

"_Souza, I'm tired as hell."_

"_You, I'm about to pass out…"_

"_I'm about to do something that you can never speak of again, and it'll turn those machines off."_

"_You can't try the __**Rising Road**__ it'll rebound the magnet remember?"_

"_Of course, that's not it anyway. When I was growing up my family had a tradition of dancing with lightning, To make a long story short, I had to learn how to dance in order to survive… this trick came out of that."_

"_**Lightning Dancer: Overspun Pirouette 3690**_"

Bundling up Tsumai leapt with graceful elegance and spun through the _**Thorns**_ and bounced around the cube. He and Iggy clash one graceful and the other harsh.

"I remember reading about Tsumai doing something similar to this… when Tsumai was a boy he was in a competition where he competed against the rest of his family. During this competition the contestants were tasked with dodging lightning strikes during a storm… Tsumai instead of jumping around stayed in one spot and pirouetted around 22 bolts of lightning. 180 degree spin times 22 rotations equals 3690."

As Tsumai and Iggy rebounded off the walls, the _**Thorns**_ reached a peak and the roof was blown clean off the cube and the two of them rose up into the night sky. Tsumai's shadow emerged, the massive dragon with the wings of lightning. Along with Iggy's shadow, a beautiful queen of roses.

Iggy drew back all six of his yoyos with the intent of launching a final assault when Tsumai rode out of the cube charged with electricity. As the yoyos rained down and with them, the_** Thorns**_ Tsumai finished his pirouette, dodging the last four sonic booms and grabbed the wires of the yoyos. Tsumai's shadow wrapped around the queen of the roses and shocked her full of electricity.

"_**Bolt Hammer**_"

Tsumai's charge went through the wires and into Iggy, he fell out and plummeted towards the bay, where Tsumai caught him.

"Don't worry Iggy that shock was just enough to crash out that surge of energy drinks you put away."

"IT'S OVER HASHIRU PUTS ONE IN THE WIN COLOUMN!"

[BOOM]

The sound of Tsumai and Iggy's cube exploding radiated through the ship…

Oushi and Riku were colliding once more over the desert in which they fought.

"Riku and Sora shared a face, a birthday, a _**Road**_ and it seems a shadow…"

Riku's red tailed hawk was in full stride versus the elephant riding warrior that made up Oushi's shadow.

"Riku this fight is over, but you knew that already right?"

"Yeah, the only question we have left is who wins. It's a hat toss."

"_**Infinity Atmosphere Ramleya: Sandstone Stream**_"

Once again a massive sandstorm erupted from the _**Regalia**_ this time powered ten times over by the desert in a box. The roof blew clean off and Oushi caught of brief glance of Tsumai lowering Iggy to safety.

Oushi rode the inside of the sandstorm farther and farther up into the air, this time he and Riku would end it.

"_**Terra Hammer**_"

The sand surrounding Oushi began to compact around Oushi's right arm, and as he rose higher and higher, he formed a massive sand gauntlet around his fist. The opening at the top of the storm widened and Oushi came flying out.

"_**Arial Sandbar**_"

As the sand below Oushi condensed and formed into a massive bar slamming him from below Oushi punched his gauntlet, it flew from his fist and socked Riku in the jaw. Oushi's shadow charged at the hawk, the two of them collided and fell back to earth. Oushi and Riku lost consciousness from the impact and fell down to earth.

"IT'S A DRAW, A DRAW NOBODY WINS THIS ONE!"

[BOOM]

The sound of Tsumai and Iggy's cube exploding radiated through the ship…

Yatsu and Sora were fighting in the middle of a massive dust cloud, and Yatsu was finding it really hard to breath.

"_**Infinity Atmosphere Asifa: Dust Storm Bomber**_"

Yatsu was fading fast, he only had one choice. Opening his wings, he expanded the dust cloud until the cube couldn't handle the pressure and…

[BOOM]

The roof of the cube blew clean off and Yatsu and Sora flew up in to the night sky.

His Red tail following him

"_**Dust Storm Compression Matrix**_"

"OH MY GOD, I DIDN'T THINK SORA FINISHED THAT TRICK… _**Compression Matrix**_ might just be more perfect that Riku and his _**Sandstorm Stream**_. _**Compression Matrix**_ is compiling the dust in the air and then super heating the air around it, with very high pressure thus creating a shrapnel bomb of compressed particulates."

Yatsu looked right through the storm straight at Sora.

"I'm done using the old _**Wing King's**_ tricks, its time the pull out my own…"

The Griffin soared behind its master and readied itself for the final clash

Folding his wings around him Yatsu punches right into the matrix, as the shrapnel rip into him, he compresses air around his fist and then…  
"_**AERO HAMMER**_"

The blast punches straight through and collides with Sora, neither one can remain conscious nor they both fall.

The two shadows clashed one last time, and neither one won.

"DAMN ANOTHER DRAW, THIS ONE IS GETTING WAY TO CLOSE TO COUNT!"

[BOOM]

The sound of Tsumai and Iggy's cube exploding radiated through the ship…

Oushi was rolling around the cube and Vicki was hot on his tail there were balls of boiling water surrounding her that she kept launching at Souza. He kicked one back at her each time he reached a corner in the cube. But before long he was backed into the corner and couldn't get out. Vicki rounded on him, ready to give the finishing blow, when a wind erupted out of nowhere.

"Got you"

His Eagle Warrior Shadow was fully open behind him.

There in each corner of the cube was a ball of wind and as Souza kicked up and updraft a massive wall rose from each side of the cube. As they rose they took the water with them. The wind pressure and the steam peaked and before long.

[BOOM]

The top was gone and so was Vicki.

"No, Souza I've got you, there's plenty of water out here!"

The bay began to churn and a tower of water issued out. Vicki put her ATs together and flipped over as the water followed her lead. And behind her was her crab shadow.

"As the water passes over my ATs, I'll heat it and as long as I'm higher up than you, I've got you beat.

"VICKI'S GONNA SCORE A WIN HERE AND HAVE HERSELF SOME BOILED SOUZA WHILE SHE'S AT IT!"

Souza stacked all of the wind around him and blasted up just as Vicki made it rain down. Glancing around Souza sees Tsumai watching him, Yatsu laid out beside him and Oushi falling fast. As the scalding water was about to pour on him Souza condensed his wind around his fist.

"_**VACUUM HAMMER**_"

With the vacuum a channel was hollowed out through the water and Souza clawed his way to Vicki's ATs he grabbed her and pulled her threw the shower and flung her down into the bay. As Vicki fell, so did Souza's hammer and he is swept away.

Souza's warrior tried to throw the crab back into the sea, but the pincers held strong, and the eagle was drowned in a sea of water.

Vicki rotates out of the throw and lands on the surface of the bay, she vaults back into the air and is prepared to take Souza out when she comes back up over the tankard she sees an unconscious Souza floating in a cube full of water.

"VICKI SCORES THE _**MARAUDERS**_ THE FIRST WIN; IT ALL COMES DOWN TO WHO WINS THE BATTLE BETWEEN RYE AND HOGAN!"

[BOOM]

The sound of Tsumai and Iggy's cube exploding radiated through the ship…

Rye and Hogan were too busy punching each other to notice. They circled the entire cube beating each other. Hogan landed on the floor with his foot lodged in the earth, Rye road down the wall and raced at him. Hogan pulled an entire slab of earth and Rye collided with it. He didn't have time to even be stunned; Hogan was bringing his foot back down into the slab and sliced it clean with an electrically covered foot. Rye flew back and connected with a wall.

Electricity began to radiate into the ground from Hogan's ATs and several pieces of earth began to levitate as, unbeknownst to them, the right between Oushi and Riku was closing.

Reaching his hand into the electric trail, dirt began to magnetically cling to both his hands. Hogan looked down with interest and flung the levitating pieces at Rye. Pulling enough electricity from the air he kicked up an updraft and shielded himself as Yatsu and Sora fell from grace.

Rye road back up the roof and spun off a few bolts. Hogan stopped them with his new 'gloves' and proceeded to try them on Rye's face with great success, much like the success Vicki had over Souza.

As Rye picked himself up off the ground he knew he had to end this quickly, he jumped up and met the last of Hogan's earth stun-glove on his left hand. He connected with the wall again and stood, this time his Valkyrie standing behind him.

Hogan's Uromastyx rose out of the earth and clapped its jaws, swinging its spiked tail.

Rye leapt and spread his wings, blowing the roof off the cube. He soared into the open night sky and saw the results of the battle. Tsumai still standing, Oushi and Riku unconscious, Yatsu and Riku unconscious, and Vicki carrying an unconscious Souza over to his team.

Rye buried himself in a stream of air, and he electrically charged it, he opened his wings and dived through it opening his old path.

Hogan grinded his wheels, this time each wall separated from the cube and began to levitate.

"_**TECTON PLATE RISING SHIFT**_"

As the huge chunks of rocks rose up into the air, Rye maneuvered around them diving through and skating along. His shadow following him all the while, he was over the first wall, skating the second, the force he had collected was so strong that by the third wall pieces of earth were falling back down into the cube. Rye reached back into the jet and collected it around his fist.

"_**FORCE HAMMER**_"

As he reentered the cube he grabbed a slab of earth. He and Hogan cocked back to hammer each other and Rye just managed to take the brunt of it in his slab of earth, while Hogan to his whole hammer. Hogan was blasted into the cube floor and Rye out into the sky. Hogan looked at Rye's wings as he slowly fell backward, the Valkyrie pinning the Uromastyx into the ground.

"HE'S DONE IT ALL OVER AGAIN, THIS IS OVER, OVER AND DONE, _**HASHIRU MUGEN**_ YOU RUN **KANTO**; THIS MIGHT BE SHORT LIVED BUT LIVE IT BABY!"


	22. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21: The last 36**_

_**Hashiru Mugen**_ and the remains of the _**Marauders**_ sat on the banks of the **Tokyo Bay** and watched as their battlefield sunk into the waters. They iced their wounds and sat discussing the plan while they waited for Migazu and Igami to pull up. Rye was sitting alone on the bank with a box in his lap. Inside of it was full of emblems, the tire shaped one, and he got that from Raja's team, the _**Thunderbirds**_ emblem, and then he added the _**Marauders**_ emblem. He got up and walked over to join his teammates. Yatsu and Sora were going over how much stronger the other had gotten since the last fight, and Hogan looked like he was waiting for Rye.

"Rye, Oushi told us about what Raizoa said and why we fought all those years ago. Luck for us trying to fight Raizoa kept us from fighting him, if it wasn't for the aftermath of the battles between Oushi and Riku and Sora and Yatsu we might have died. But what are you and your team going to do? You guys have 36 hours left give or take, what are you going to do with them?"

"Train with their _**Regalia**_ I hope, I went through hell trying to make them."

The entire beach looked up and saw Migazu and Igami smiling down at them, the semi-truck backed up to the beach. Igami turned and went back to the truck and brought out four sealed boxes.

"For Oushi"

Mud colored ATs with sand colored streams going through the length, the three incline wheels were more slender and actually have a sharp edge like what you would find in a Fang Road Regalia. The ATs were thicker and the berth was wider, making it remarkable if the wheels could support the weight.

"_**Gem Regalia Richter**_"

"For Souza"

Metallic Black with a silver colored Japanese Air Self Defense Force logo and white Army Stencil Style 747 text underneath. There is a series of vents on the ATs, two in the front one on each side, the left and the right side of the ATs and two on the back. The tip of the turbine that runs the length of the AT is evident in the front along the face plate.

"_**Rumble Regalia G-Force**_"

"For Yatsu"

Red ATs with white swirl patterns iconic to storm clouds. Standard two wheel design but the back wheels on each AT have a pinwheel designed groove laser etched into the back wheels of each.

"_**Wind Regalia Mach 9**_"

"For Tsumai"

All white body with the standard two wheel design, on the toe caps of the ATs the face of the lighting beast Kirin is engraved. These ATs have a notably higher raise up the ankle coming to the lower calf, and the wheels are slightly thicker than those of normal ATs.

"_**Lightning Regalia Kirin**_"

Instead of having looks of awe and amazement, the four _**Kings**_ of _**Hashiru Mugen**_ looked at Igami with confusion,

"Where are Rye's _**Regalia**_?"

Igami had a look of shame and disappointment on his face,

"I couldn't make Rye's… _**The Force Regalia**_ didn't have a core in them."

"What?"

Strangely enough, it was Hogan who spoke out in disbelief.

"No all ATs have a core."

"That's what I thought, but these don't, Rye I'm so sorry."

"Stop saying your sorry Igami, it's not the end of the world."

Oushi looked at the ATs on the work table in the trailer…

"Those ATs do have a core; you just buried it under new parts…"

Then Igami and Rye spoke at the same time…

"The _**Fang Sub-Regalia**_"

"Of course how could I forget that? I deactivated it so that the ATs could be re-written to become the _**Force Regalia**_."

Igami rushed back to the trailer and started to tinker with the ATs.

"Damn it I don't have enough raw materials."

Yatsu looked into the trailer,

"I see you managed to put our old ATs back together, strip those down. Take my old _**Wing Core**_."

"Yeah and Rye can have my _**Lightning Core**_."

"He can take the old _**Rumble Core**_ from mine."

"He can have my wheels and my _**Gaia Core**_."

Rye looked at his team and shook his head,

"I can't take those parts from you… these are your ATs."

"And you're our captain so take the parts."

"No…"

"Rye, do you care about this team and the bonds you've built?"

"Yes but…"

"_**HASHIRU MUGEN**_"

"Don't do this…"

"Rye… that's not the response"

"_**RIDE ON**_"

"And how do you expect to _**Ride on**_ with no Regalia?"

"Fine assholes, Igami put the cores in…"

"Now that that's settled, _**Hashiru Mugen**_ as a sign that you beat us, we'd like to give you one more thing…"

Rye looked at Hogan,

"What's that?"

"Our secret training grounds, everybody pile into the semi, we're taking a road trip."

As the ten teenagers rode along the empty streets of **Chiba** headed towards a towering building lingering in the distance.

"Hogan, where are we going?"

"You see that building in the horizon… let me tell you a story about it. Some time a few years back, a couple of the brain trust behind A.I. decided to create a self sustaining production matrix. In lay man's terms it means that they created a 'smart warehouse'. Not that far of a stretch to be honest, with smartphones, smart cars and smart homes; it was only a matter of time. The only thing is that with a smart building of this magnitude and the massive amount of dangerous machinery accidents were bound to happen. As with every project humans have to be present at some degree, and because of that death occurred. The factory saw humankind as a walking disease, deterring productivity and decreasing efficiency. They shut the place down and it was left abandoned where no-one touched it until I got kicked through a window and landed in the building. We got permission to get the building legalized on our turf and we started to use it…"

They pulled up outside the factory and the group piled out of the truck. As Hogan lifted the cage locks on the doors he opened them wide.

"The second you guys travel over this threshold this factory is going to activate."

"Wait, what does this factory produce?"

"That's just it… every single export that Japan issues, was set to come from this factory which means that from to trucks its possible. The only thing is that you have to survive. This factory, will try to destroy you in-order to reach maximum efficiency. The longest that we as a team made it inside this monstrosity was 45 minutes. Good luck _**Hashiru Mugen**_!"


	23. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22: 51 Stories trying not to fall**_

"_Rye… RYE"_

_Rye turned and faced Igami; he had sweat running down his face, and a pleading look in his eyes._

"_Don't go in there without your __**Regalia**__ wait just a few hours and I can get you in there… good as new."_

"_Igami, I understand how bad you want help and how hard you're working to make this happen, but if I wait out here for you to finish my __**Regalia**__ I jeopardize my stake as captain of my team. What kind of captain sits on the sidelines while his soldiers fight the battle for him?"_

_With that Rye was off through the sliding doors, his team right behind him._

_[Whir]_

"_Welcome newcomers to the A.I. production matrix. 50 floors and each one produce a different crucial export to the economy of our nation. But even with all of that, we haven't found a single way to erase the stain that you pathetic humans have brought to us."_

_Right out of the gate a mechanized arm flew out of the side panel in a wall and before he knew it Souza was pinned up against a wall._

"_GAAAH"_

_The wall was compressing him then _

_[WOOOSH]_

"_**Suction Grenade**__"_

_[BOOM]_

_Oushi fell off the wall and clutched his ribs._

"_Wow, this place really hates humans."_

"_Hate is a strong, accurate word… you are inefficient every last one of you. Your species has attempted to brave my wilds before, the last group made it a full, humph 45 minutes. Let's see if you five can make it."_

"_Where is this guy?"  
"This guy, I am a superior intellect and being, I am an independent consciousness."_

"_Still doesn't tell us where you… why am I arguing with a building?"_

"_Well Yatsumaru Tori, you having an argument with a building is redundant, because I outshine you in every conceivable aspect. But the five of you intrigue me to no end. So here's what I'll do, and I'll even break this down so that you can understand it. I propose a challenge to you, my 'core' is located on the 51st floor of this building. If you can reach it and shut me off I will concede that there is some portion of humanity worth saving, that my creation wasn't a brief glimpse at miracle. Not only that but you will have unlimited access to this facility and a universal safe pass. But when you lose, when I crush you beneath my superiority, I get to keep your bodies. The mangled and destroyed remains you leave behind only serve to prove that the human race is obsolete."_

_**Hashiru Mugen**__ looked towards the cameras were the voice was coming from, Rye smiled at it._

"_DEAL"_

That was 12 hours ago, and surprisingly this factory was putting up one hell of a fight. They had only managed to climb up 7 floors, but not for lack of trying. Each floor was a maze, and the access to the next floor was anything from a flight of stairs to a slight upward slope. After a near fatal run it with the production line of four door sedans, they decided to hold out in an old office. Yatsu was laid across a desk wrapping his bleeding leg with coat they found in the closet.

"Souza, thanks man, that save was appreciated."

"Don't mention it, I owed you from that soldering bench save on the third floor. Rye how long do you think we've got?"

"I don't know, Tsumai how long can you hold out?"

Tsumai had his ATs on the fuse box attached to the wall and he managed to shut down the power for the whole floor.

"Maybe another five or six minutes I guess."

Then from across the room,

"FOUND IT!"

Everyone looked at Oushi; he was sitting in the corner reading a book by the dim light of the moon from the outside window.

"What'd you find?"

"Well this entire factory all 50 floors are divided into 11 floor sections. These sections are categorized into 6 books. I picked this book up from the first floor, just haven't had the chance to read it."

"Ok…"

"Let me finish, inside of each of these books is the layout of the eleven floors devoted to one of the six major technological advances in history."

"So we've got a map?"

"Yeah, but only for the first 11 floors, under the transportation section of the factory for us to get the layout of the next 11 floors we have to reach floor number 12."

Rye sat besides Oushi,

"What are the six major technological advances in history?"

"Well its Transportation, Communication, Aviation, Medicine, Ammunition, and Computers."

"And let me guess we're in the cars section?"

"Yep"

"Guys, the back-up power is coming back on, and its not coming from this terminal, I'm locked out."

Yatsu moved the blinds,

"It's not like the computer brain doesn't know where we are, the bolt shooters are pointed at the doors. He just can't operate without power."

"Oushi, with this do you think you could layout a perfect awareness on how to climb those last four floors?"

"Yeah but I'd need to be able to navigate the pitfalls."

Rye stared at the booklet; he flipped through every page, first very fast and then very slow.

"Ok I've got it."

"Got what exactly, your telling me you memorized that book?"

"Yeah, I always had a photographic memory; I guess it's the _**Gravity Child**_ in me…"

Alright you guys huddle up.

From behind the camera the system reset for this section was almost complete, only 15 more seconds until those bolt guns rip the office to pieces. Just then the door opened and Oushi Yatsu and Souza flew out, but with the power still out, there was no response.

"I can't go first Rye; those bolts will kill you, just go…"

Rye jumped over Tsumai and threw him off the wall and from the room. With that the power was back on and this would be over, however Rye weaved through the shrapnel and he and _**Hashiru Mugen**_ took off for the service ramp that lead to the eighth floor. They maneuvered the floor and zigzagged up to the eighth.

Car doors were being thrown at their heads and non upholstered seats were behind thrown around. It even came down that upholstery was thrown on the floor. Tsumai turned it into a big ball of static cling to blow out the cameras on the ninth floor. By this time, Tsumai was a riding bulls-eye. Every attack was more focused on him. A trunk lid that almost decapitated him, and then getting batted around with the steering column, but through all of it they made it. They reached the 12th floor and there were the finished cars all over the floor. Once they passed in front of one, all of them roared into life and shifted into gear. Before anyone could blink _**Hashiru Mugen**_ was stuck between thirty lanes of deadly traffic. Rye turned to his team having to shout over the roaring engines,

"I CAN SEE THE DOOR, BUT HOW ARE WE GONNA GET TO IT?"

Tsumai dived out into the traffic spinning to avoid the cars, the more he spun the more electricity he whipped up, until a truck was about to run him over and the energy peak and radiated out. Everything died, none of the cars made a move, Tsumai fell to his knees from exhaustion and his team picked him back up and helped him to the next section.

Souza turned to Oushi, who was bleeding from the side of the face.

"Where to"

"The last manual didn't say."

The team spread out and tried not to die. And whether they were pushed or thrown they all landed on the observation deck of the assembly line of cellphones.

"Oushi, that next sector was Communication right?"

"Yep…"

Rye looked around and then

[Snap]

"I've got it; each sector has a clue to the layout. The last one was Transportation, and the manual was an old car service manual."

"So if this sector is Communication, then we need phones."

"There isn't a cell phone down there."

Tsumai kicked a box and out spilled cellphones.

"That's because their all right here."

"Good job humans, you've really surprised me… I'm proud."

"Shit it's him everybody spread out…"

_**Hashiru Mugen**_ broke apart and circled around the floor.

"Cutting the power was a good one, too bad it won't work on me twice."

The team managed to get together while Yatsu was drawing attention.

"Tsumai, kick charge these phones, Oushi use the vibration principle from the _**Gaia Road **_and throw him off the trail."

"Ok cool what are you going to do?"

"Make a distraction, oh and Tsumai… when I call you stand up."

"Roger."

Rye sped out into the factory floor and dodged a bombardment of electro-shock prods. Barrel rolling in mid air he spun out and kicked a camera from the roof. Landing on the conveyor he rode down the factory floor and proceeded to remove more and more cameras. As Rye rounded on the last one he turned back and…

"TSUMAI"

Tsumai turned and stood straight up and almost got his head knocked off by a ricocheting cell phone. He looked at Rye and surprisingly smiled. Rye kicked the last camera out and shouted to the ceiling.

"I know you can't see me, but you can hear me. Now hear this, I want you to know we got your number."

No sooner had he said that did Oushi ride up with the blueprints on a touchscreen phone for the next section

_**Hashiru Mugen**_ had clawed its way up 9 floors and from there they had been put through walls kicked out windows and had narrowly avoided a shower of battery acid.

"This place is going to kill us…"

"Yeah, it's trying to… but because of it you guys have been able to pull off some amazing tricks."

"Yeah we're doing alright, but Rye, how are you holding up?"

"I'm just fine, I'll get my turn soon enough… Oushi your still up, take the lead."

Oushi moved to the front of the formation and they blasted on the floor to a hail glass.

"The son of a bitch is shooting touchscreen replacements at us."

Oushi burst through the door and landed in a hail of glass, he slid to the right and kicked the _**Regalia**_ into gear, and soon the glass had been grinded to dust.

"Nice one alright lets roll out. Just a little bit longer, and we should be able to reach the third section."

They climbed up the last floor of the communications section and when they opened the door there was a huge phone. It was larger than life, it had to be ten feet tall, it must have been a prop for a phone commercial. They were prepared to ride right by it until it turned on and the vibrations shook the entire room. All of them fell. Then the phone began to vibrate like crazy, the display on the screen continuously reading out missed calls. Yatsu held his head and his nose started bleeding.

"That bastard rigged this phone, its connected to the floor and the ceiling, he's gonna vibrate us to jelly."

All around the room nosebleeds were starting some where bleeding from the ears and Souza had started to bleed out of his eyes. Oushi stood up and revved his _**Regalia**_ he slowly began to vibrate, his bleeding got worse and he started to shake, but so did the floor. A crack started, it ran from his ATs up to the phone until,

[Crack]

Then entire screen split and the vibrations radiated out. They centered around Oushi and he fell to the ground, but everyone was safe.

It took a little longer for them to get back together this time, but slowly and surely they crossed the room and opened to door to the last room of this section. They made it down the hall and instead of a door to the next section, there was only an elevator.

"What are we supposed to get in that thing?"

"Yeah so we can drop 20 floors?"

"I can give you a free ride for this one; you've made it farther than anyone else has go on."

Rye looked at the ceiling and smiled.  
"Let's go"

Rye rode into the elevator and his team reluctantly followed, they had a short ride before the doors opened to a surprise.

"THERE'S NO FLOOR!"

True, there was no floor, the entire section from the 21st floor up to the roof that signaled the 30th floor was nothing but a massive chasm filled to the brim with planes. And what's worse, the elevator opened not on the ground but five floors in the air. Commercial flyers jet planes war planes and kamikaze fighters; if it flew it was here.

Souza looked out into the void with determination, and launched into the air. He kicked up a ball of wind and blasted to the roof.

"There's a trapdoor, we've got to find the key."

Oushi swan dived back down into the sea of aircrafts. Rye and the others soared up to meet him and before any of them knew it, the planes were on and aiming propellers bullets and hollow missiles at them.

"BAIL OUT"

Rye dived to the side and kicked a missile out of a window, Tsumai flipped onto a bomber and rested on the wing, Yatsu had managed to avoid the sea of bullets that an old war plane had been trying to shoot him with but Oushi was falling.

"GAH"

Souza kicked the air up and with the _**Regalia**_ he grabbed Oushi in a pocket of air and lifted both of them onto the wing of an **AIR JAPAN** commercial plane.

"Souza thanks."

"Don't mention it… GUYS WE'VE GOT TO FIND THAT KEY, NONE OF US CAN STAY AIRBORNE FOR EVER!"

"Souza you said that trapdoor had lock on it… well the key must be for the starter on one of these planes."

"There are like 1,000 planes here how can that help?"

"Well I've notice that this factory is all about causing as much damage as possible, so the key is likely to be for one of the WWII fighter planes."  
"So"

"So, I'm a military brat, I know this shit as good as I know my name, what did the key hole look like?"

"I'll do you one better, you get your ass up there and see I'll run interference."

With that Souza was in the air headed for the planes,

"Oushi needs to see the lock, buy him some time…"

Flipping over a hail of bullets Souza landed right in front of a missile, kicking it through a wall.

The rest of the team took flight as Oushi made his way unhindered to the trapdoor, he took a quick glance down at the lock then shouted down…

"Guys, the lock its for a Mitsubishi A6M"

"IN ENGLISH"

"A Japanese Zero"

And that was it, there might have been thousands of planes, but there was only one Japanese Zero.

As Rye made a beeline for it the propeller kicked into life and the plane snapped its restraints and charged at Rye. Oushi kicked him out of the way and flew down with the dive-bombing fighter.

"Rye this is my fight, sit down you glory hog."

Oushi spun into the dive and he and the Zero leveled out and headed in opposite directions. The two reached the walls flipped and headed back for each other, from 6 stories up they were on a collision course, the Zero emptied out the last of its ammunition clips which Souza effortlessly dodged.

"Come on, do better"

He flipped over in mid-air as the jet made its approach using a burst of wind he axe kicked it down and he went soaring up. The jet went down towards the ground and Souza soared to the roof. He landed on it and twisting himself he corkscrewed off the roof and down towards the upcoming Zero. Both of them were on a kamikaze mission and neither one was going to back down.

"TORA"  
Souza screamed to the skies as he collided with the propeller. He was spinning in the opposite direction from the propeller and soon he was spinning faster, then the propeller stopped and Souza blew the plane apart. He grabbed the key and threw it up to the sky. Rye caught it passed it to Tsumai and dived off the wing of his jet. Tsumai passed it to Yatsu who gave it to Oushi. Souza was falling from three stories up until at the last second Rye caught him and rode the wall down. The two smiled and blasted off to the roof to go through the trapdoor to find what awaited them.

This room was just like the last one, there were no floors. Just ten stories of empty space, not only were there no floors there wasn't anything else.

"What's going on?"

"I retracted the floors from this area, I wanted to give my fighter more room…"

The Far East wall slid open and there was a stand there. Then slowly motors began to hum and parts came together on that stand, two mechanical legs, a central motor system that mimicked the torso two arms and a display unit that displayed a series of binary code. It walked of the stand rigid at first, but as it got closer and closer to them its motions became more fluid, and to make matters worse wheels came out of the feet.

"Its amazing what modern technology can do for you, isn't it? And I figured since ATs worked so well for the five of you that my perfect creature would thrive."

It revved the wheels it had and blazed at the five of them, they all got blasted backwards. Rye slid down the wall his skull smacking the concrete and lights flashing in-front of him. He clutched his head,

"You guys, sync up!"

The five rose at one time and took off, they encircled the mechanized monster and in the shape of a star they surrounded him each member representing a point.

"_**Hashiru Mugen: SHOOTIG STAR SMASH**_"

The five of them collided at once, each one bringing along some of his road. The beast seemed stalled until it blew them all apart and they fell back.

"I knew it, I'll admit that the five of you put up a fight but in the end your nothing but trash."

Yatsu stood up with rage in his eyes,

"I'm getting sick of you…"

He turned and faced his team…

"Sit this one out, all of you have had a moment to shine up until now, let this be mine."

Oushi smiled at him,

"Go ahead let the dragon out"

Yatsu smiled back, and then tore off after the android.

Rye looked at Oushi

"Dragon"

"Yeah, it's what they called him back in **Shanghai**… he used to just be called the dragon, but some one heard Plugman call AT riders gear heads so they started to call him the Gear Dragon."

"Wow"

"Yeah he's a street fighter at heart Yatsu is… and this is gonna be one hell of a fight."

Yatsu and the android were trading blows, and it was hard to tell which one was more amazing, how natural Yatsu looked throwing blow after blow, or the fact that the machine could barely keep up. He dropped down low spun around on his ATs and leg swept the android. As it fell Yatsu took to the sky, wings spread wide he dive bombed and dropped a well placed elbow into what would've been the stomach. He rolled over and axe kicked the right arm and busted it to high hell. The android stood up holding its busted limb. Then it ripped it off and another one came out and attached itself.

"WHAT"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR AT ALL!"  
Rye took off into the battle, and the others followed, they didn't interfere, but they circled the battle and as Yatsu took a leg off and another tried to replace it Rye blew it apart. They had a system and soon the android was down to the torso, as Yatsu came down from above he was going to end it when…

"NOT SO FAST!"

A pair of arms came out the wall and instead of trying to reattach they pinned Yatsu to the wall as he was coming down.

"YATSU"

Rye turned and was about to take off when he was bombarded by the newly rebuilt android. This time it had four arms and a lot more 'muscle', and before Rye knew it he was being thrown back through the trapdoor unconscious down into the aviation section.

"RYE"

Yatsu kicked off the wall as Tsumai and Oushi followed him. The three of them tried to bring down a massive combo but more body parts harpooned from the walls and soon they were sliding out the trapdoor too. Souza kicked the android airborne and as he rose up Yatsu flew down and they broke the thing in half.

[THUMP]

It made a dense sound as it hit the ground but Souza and Yatsu were trying to help their friends and didn't notice. They reached the trapdoor and as they looked down a shadow cast over them and blocked the light they turned to see two androids there. The knocked Souza out and threw him down the shaft without a second thought. Yatsu stood there and his face was blank and emotionless. The android readied its fist to finish the job Yatsu put his foot clean in its chest and the entire thing exploded.

"Impressive, but you don't get it this fight is over…"

"No you don't get it, I'm gonna rip you to pieces then I'm gonna bring this building down on you head… YOU FUCKING MACHINE!"

There was a look there it was pure hatred magnified 1000 fold by the fury. The walls opened and more androids started to pour out…

"It's too late for that…"

Yatsu took flight and spread his wings, he flew around the room and up to the roof and destroyed every android copy in the blink of an eye only leaving the original. As he touched down to end the fight the floors began to spring out the walls and made the room suddenly smaller.

"Lets see you fly with this…"

Yatsu kicked the android into the next floor and hammered it up into the next one, he did this continuously for the next 9 floors making hole after hole… then he blew past it and landed on the roof, as the android lost height and started to fall he kicked off, denting the roof and kicked the android's head off, then he ripped of one arm, then another, then the legs. Yatsu flipped over and put both feet into the torso and blew it apart as his wings opened. He reached the ground floor and landed on the head, the aftershock blowing out all of the windows for the whole section. Yatsu stood there the rage building in his face until he roared out a harsh cry of pain.

"Yeah Oushi, I see why they call him the Gear Dragon."

Yatsu looked up and there stood _**Hashiru Mugen**_.

"You're alive, all of you are alive?"

Rye nodded,

"Yeah we all managed to land on a plane, it hurt like hell but we got out ok."

Yatsu fell to the floor and stayed there.

Rye went over to him and picked him up,

"We're not dying anytime soon so shut up and move out."

Yatsu smiled and the five of them flew up through the holes to the 40th floor.

When they reached the next level a massive door was in the way. As Oushi and Rye opened it Tsumai went through

[Beep, Beep, Click FWOOSH]

A missile flew right at him, Tsumai jumped up and kicked it down when…

[BOOOOM]

Rye was there just in time, he pushed Tsumai out of the blast and threw him back behind the door,

"EVERYBODY GET BACK RIGHT NOW!"

Several more missiles flew at him Rye kicked them up towards the ceiling and they rose. The architecture of this room was strange… There was the door that he had just come out of and the room which was hollowed like the two below it. Except for an outcrop of wall were there was a rising spiral like a screw, much like one you would find in a parking garage.

A few more missiles shot out and this time a couple of Gatling guns fired off heavy rounds of ammunition. Strangely enough Rye was able to dodge or completely alter their courses. He was barreling through the heavy rounds of fire and slowly but surely he'd cleared a path. And before long the Gatling guns were empty and the missiles were gone. Rye stood there beaten and bleeding his face was serious but in his eyes he was worried.

"Guys come out, but move slowly."

He was bleeding down his back, his shirt was ripped and his pants were missing from the middle of his thigh down. At his feet were bullets, a sea of bullets and shells, missile casings and shrapnel from grenades.

The five of them made moved across the room and they reached the entrance to the spiral without a hitch. Rye looked up towards the ceiling,

"It looks like a straight shot up to the last floor."

Yatsu moved forward to advance and Rye kicked him back,

"NO!"

Rye looked up and then at the walls, it was too easy…

"We can't go up this way…"

Just then a launcher came out of the floor and shot a ball at Rye causing him to cross the threshold as two massive missiles came out of the walls that lead to the spiral. Rye reached out and threw his hands in-between them, using sheer force of will he managed to keep them apart.

"It doesn't matter Ryoku Hashigaki, if those missiles don't blow up soon then the entire room will go, I've rigged it to explode."

Rye turned his head to face his team and uttered on word,

"GO"

"NO WAY"

"NO TIME TO ARGUE, GO… I'LL HOLD THESE OFF UNTIL YOU SHUT THIS PLACE DOWN. GO"

No one moved…

"IT'S MY TURN YOU GLORY HOGS!"

No matter how badly he wanted to Souza couldn't argue. He leap-frogged over Rye's back imprinting his hands on his shoulders he turned and waited for the others. Tsumai did as Souza had and imprinted his hands on Rye's back; he threw Rye a look, the same as he did when they first met. Yatsu leaped on Rye and left his mark and then took the front of the pack… Only Oushi wouldn't move.

"GO RED HEAD!"

"NO, YOU CAN'T HOLD THESE, I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU TRICKED THE OTHERS INTO BELIEVING YOU BUT I DON'T!"

"OUSHI YOU ACTUALLY THINK I FOOLED THEM, NO THEY KNOW THEY JUST RESPECT MY LEADERSHIP AND ARE TOO NICE TO CALL ME AN IDIOT TO MY FACE…"

"RYE,"

"GO OUSHI… I SWEAR ON THE SKY I'LL BE RIGHT BEHIND YOU…"

Oushi leapt on Rye and jumped off, he looked him in the eyes before he turned away,

"Right behind me…"

Oushi took the tail position and the four of them rode up the spiral.

"How valiant of you, to sacrifice your leader for yourselves this is why humans disgust me…"

_**Hashiru Mugen**_ was half way up the spiral when,

[**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM, BA-BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**]

The room below them exploded and fire roared up the spiral. It began to shake and rattle.

"RYE, RYE YOU BASTARD BETTER HURRY UP!"

But Rye didn't come, no one came soaring up the spiral or barely beating the flames to the top.

Oushi wanted to stop, but Yatsu wouldn't let him he picked Oushi up and carried him to the safety of the 50th floor. They could feel the heat radiate behind the door, they were safe but Rye…

The way to the last floor was clear not a trick insight just a staircase and a door. The windows on this level were whole and the fading moon glowed gold in the dark night sky. Oushi stood up and climbed the stairs. He opened the door, and walked down the hall alone. The team slowly followed and they reached the final door.

It was massive four sections of steel, Oushi kicked one part in. Yatsu jumped over him and kicked in the other. Tsumai and Souza mimicked them and the door came crashing down. And there to greet them a laser cannon.

"WAY TO GO _**HASHIRU MUGEN**_… NOW YOU DIE!"

"I AM SO SICK OF YOU…"

The laser cannon charged…

[WOOSH]

The sound of shattering glass filled the room as something spun through the window. Rye landed in-front of the cannon burned to his underwear and he put his fist straight through the lens.

"Shut up Mat, damn we get it, ok. Human's made you this smart made you aware capable of understanding so much and then they give you the job of being a building and not once being able to see the world. Stop bitching about it and find away to branch out… cause killing us is getting really old."

"What the hell do you know?"  
"I told you in the first section we had your number… when you tried to take Tsumai out right after he cut the power. You were running an efficiency report on us and at that time Tsumai was the most effective member. So I had him cut out all of your cameras.

"_Tsumai he's trying to kill you a little bit to hard…"_

"_Yeah I noticed, what do you wanna do?"_

"_Kill the visuals, so he can still tell where we are but not who's working harder, it'll make it a lot easier to train."_

"With that we managed to climb up the factory and your interference was minimal, and because of that my team could train unhindered by you, and you still knew were we where."

"How did you survive that explosion?"

"That was the easiest thing, as soon as my team was out of sight I let go and bolted for the window. The blast radius threw me off and I had to wall ride back up here from the 16th floor but I picked up the present I just gave you."

Rye pulled his hand from the cracked lens, leaving his blood behind but bringing some glass and the pin from a grenade. He turned as the cannon blew up and revealed the computer system that had damn near killed them all…

"So you're Mat huh? How about this…"

Rye walked over to the computer and tapped a few buttons, when you wake back up, your friends will be here waiting for you… and with that the computer rebooted. Rye turned and faced his team smiling. Oushi walked up and cleared him.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU LET GO!"

"DAMN OUSHI, that really hurt, was that a _**hammer**_? And what kind of way is that to great someone?"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU SAID RIGHT BEHIND ME… YOU SWORE YOUR SKY ON IT!"

Rye looked at Oushi and he realized what it meant, and then he hugged him.

"I know what you mean… but this and the fight with Raizoa are two different things… I know what's going to happen to me there and its not this. If I make this type of move I die, I know the difference."

"Umm, where am I?"

Rye turned around and faced the computer monitor,

"You're home, and your friends are here with you…"

"What was that name you kept calling me before?"

"What Mat, you said that you were the A.I production matrix and since you've got a male's voice we decided Mat would be better then Trixie."

"So I have a name?"

"Yep, a name and a home, and friends who don't mind visiting every now and then, just so long as you don't take it easy on us. I haven't worked that hard since I fought the _**Thunderbirds**_ in that storm."

"Rye, do you and the guys wanna review the tapes from your way up here?"

"Wait how do you have tape?"

"The camera's were always on, the power outage just kept me from accessing the footage."

"Hell yeah…"

And with that _**Hashiru Mugen**_ was preparing for the fight of a lifetime


	24. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23: The storm clouds gather**_

Hogan, Iggy, Vicki, Sora, Riku, Igami and Migazu had taken turns camping outside of the factory for when the moment came that _**Hashiru Mugen**_ would need a quick exit from that death trap. They had waited for a day and a half and no such moment had occurred. Hogan and Iggy were walking up at dawn to relieve Igami and Migazu to make sure that the preparations were set for today.

"Are they still in there?"

Igami stifled a yawn and nodded.

"Yep"

He and Migazu stood up and began to help themselves to the doughnuts the brothers had brought,

"That's it. I'm going in after them…"

"No, they said not too, the building gives a funeral march procession if someone is gravely injured, that hasn't happened."

"But Migazu we're out of time…"

"GIRANAMOOOOOOO"

Hogan dived out the way as Rye landed hard right were he had just been, he stood up his underwear hanging off of him, and the rest of his team landing after him not too long after and not looking any better. Iggy looked at the height they had jumped,

"You guys made it to the top?"

Hogan looked up too then back at the five of them…

"YOU MADE IT, HOLY CRAP YOU MADE IT!"

The five of them smiled in spite of themselves, Tsumai looked at the rising sun,

"Its dawn, we've been in there all night?"

"All night you idiots have been gone 34 hours."

Rye picked up a cup of coffee and sipped,

"Migazu hey…."

Doing an excellent spit take Rye sprayed the ground with coffee,

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, 34 hours and the…"

"Battle's today yeah we know…"

Vicki and the rest of the _**Marauders**_ walked up,

"What's all the yelling… oh that's why…"

She looked down at Rye completely naked and her face grew red, very deep red. Rye looked down and covered himself with the doughnut he was holding. Souza stood beside him,

"Don't you think you're overdoing it?"

Iggy laughed,

"All you'd need is a doughnut hole for that…"

Rye grew red,

"THIS IS NO TIME TO HATE ON HOW AMAZINGLY AWESOME MY RIG IS…"

"Your right"

Igami threw him a lab-coat and gestured with his hand to follow,

"You guys are beat to hell, the ATs are shot. Luckily you've got a good 8 hours before the battle starts."

"Eight hours what the hell"

Igami threw Rye a tablet,

"Press play"

Rye tapped the screen,

"This is Plugman here, letting all you gearheads out there that the storm is brewing, Raizoa set off the call, and they are coming, from far, and from wide. This storm breaks in 9 and a ½ hours and when the clouds split _**Hashiru Mugen**_ better be here…"

Igami walked down the sloping drive to a town-car that was waiting.

"I'll get you guys some medical attention… give me the _**Regalia**_ and Rye you've got to get tested again."

Rye was looking out towards the bay his mind racing,

"Rye, did you hear me?"

"Huh, oh what… uh yeah sure Igami what ever you need…"

_**Hashiru Mugen**_ piled into the car, and the drove to a local clinic. Igami stopped and had a conversation with a doctor in the lobby. The five of them made a trip to the observation room and sat down to be seen. One by one they left the room and got wrapped up and stitched. Igami ran Rye through a battery of tests to clock his biometric rhythms. With that done Igami handed Rye his _**Regalia**_

Steel gray color all around with green and blue (Light saber colored streams flowing up the inside and outside heels. On the back there is a small wind jet that feeds into the backward turbine of pressurized air that pushes out during the run. There is an open electricity port that feeds the charge as a vent opens in the heel where the wings begin to form. This AT is a 4 wheel inline design.

Rye looked at them and he couldn't speak…

"Rye you've got to give em a go, I have to clock your response to them…"

"Sure whatever…"

With that Rye disappeared.

Tsumai and Oushi were huddled in the corner of the clinic, a sheer fear of hospitals gripping at their insides when Souza and Yatsu walked in with Vicki trailing behind them. She was carrying several boxes of differing sizes and she set them down on a table when everyone gathered around.

"These are a few makeshift uniforms, basically we took some sweats and ironed on your emblem but we figure it'll do for now."

The four of them got dressed: Tsumai in long baggy pants and a V-neck tee shirt the emblem on the left pectoral, Oushi in shorts and a weighed abs belt with shoulder straps and a vest the emblem on the right pants leg, Souza in capris with the bottoms drawn in and tucked around the calf and a muscle shirt with the emblem under the right armpit whole, Yatsu with a track suit the emblem on the right arm. The last outfit was left for Rye, who strangely enough was nowhere to be found. _**Hashiru Mugen**_ searched the area for him but didn't see him anywhere.

"Where the hell is he, we've only got like 5 hours until this fight, how can he disappear on a bender now?"  
Migazu walked into the waiting room and looked at the panic on everyone's faces,

"Rye went back to the factory…"

And with that they were out the door. They met up with the rest of the disbanded _**Marauders**_ and convened outside of 'Mat'. They rode up the sides of the building and came in at the top to find Rye pouring over tape after tape of him pulling off tricks. Not just moves he had done recently, but as far back as his fight with the _**Thunderbirds**_. Every monitor in the control room had his face on it and he was sitting with his _**Regalia**_ on tightening them to his feet.

"Rye, what are you doing here?"

"Studying…"

"Why the battle's only a couple of hours away?"

"Yeah Oushi, why is the battle a couple of hours away… we are out of time, why is Raizoa going to such lengths to prolong the wait?"  
Yatsu looked up,

"I get it, your scared, when you found out that we had burned 34 hours in here you wanted to head straight home and get the battle started, your mind was in the zone and you were ready. But then you had to wait and the fear set in… what if you're not ready, what if shit goes wrong?"

"Yeah, what if it does?"

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT! You blew yourself up without a second thought about it and now your worried that you might loose a wheel right in the middle of a _**540 Wall Ride**_, calm down Rye, Raizoa's not gonna stop trying to kill you for anything, you survived his fangs and he doesn't take that lightly…"

"Yatsu, I, I'm not str…"

"You finish that sentence and I'll kill you myself… Lets go right now, the four of us versus you…"

"What, guys he can't be serious…"

As Rye looked at his team all he saw were glares and contempt.

"Fine, Mat could you clear out a floor for us."

"Sure"

_**Hashiru Mugen**_ took an elevator down three floors and set up for their fight…

Rye on one side of the room and the others facing him, Yatsu flew at Rye and kicked him in the face, as he fell back Oushi knocked him airborne where Souza punched him right into Tsumai who axe kicked him right back into the floor. Rye spun out at the last second and rounded on all four of them. He stood up and the four of them were all about to hammer into him. He rolled backwards and dodged several blows but taking so many more. Before he knew it he was battered and bruised all over again. And worse than that they were toying with him, they were kicking his ass and didn't have the decency to take him serious. As the four of them prepared to hammer into him once more Rye pulled his face off the floor and he could see it, the forces that made up each blow he was about to take…

Rye deflected Oushi's punch grabbed Souza's axe kick and swung him into Tsumai. Then he flew up and collided with Yatsu, as the others went airborne to continue the fight Rye saw the forces peak…

"THAT'S IT; I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!"

Rye could see the _**Force Road**_more clearly then he had in a long time, he effortlessly batted away every punch Souza threw, flipped Oushi on his head to counter a kick, and kneed Tsumai in the gut. As he rose to meet with Yatsu a blast of wind came at him and he rode right through it. Cocking back Rye sunk his fist as far into Yatsu's face as he could. The two of them fell to the ground and they sat up laughing.

"I see you got your nuts back…"

"Thanks Yatsu, I owe you one."

"No, I owed you before this, long before, just repaying a favor."

"Well then get up… _**HASHIRU MUGEN**_!"

"_**RIDE ON**_!"

The five of them took off out an open window into the steel gray sky that signaled the coming storm. They flew across **Chiba City** and looked over the bay to Tokyo on the horizon, the time had come. Due to power outages the train was out, so they rode back on the bus, Rye with his uniform, a sleeveless hoodie and form fitting pants with the emblem on the hood.

The five of them got off the bus in the heart of Tokyo an hour and a half later and the clouds were set to burst open, lightning streaked the sky and thunder shook the world. They looked around and the streets were completely empty. They walked towards the plaza up ahead where the **Tokyo Sky Tree** stabbed the clouds. As they reached the foot of the tower they looked up and saw Raizoa staring down at them. He had on a deep purple robe that had the _**Storm Chaser**_ emblem on the back, the hand grasping the storm cloud. On the front were two crossing swords, they were stitched with gold fabric and so were the cuffs on the sleeves and the embroidery on the bottom. On his feet were his black and gold ATs, he ran his thumb down his scar and smiled at his enemies.

"You made it, haha I'm so proud of you little bitches, taking **Kanto**, really good job. I just you make this interesting of else I wasted my entire team's time for nothing."

As the lightning blazed the sky the city was illuminated, and from every visible window, every ledge every opening there was a purple robed rider. Raizoa snapped, and they all dived towards them, their bodies blocking out the sky. With their backs facing each other they prepared their attacks.

"_**FORCE**_,_** BOLT**_,_** AERO**_,_** VACUUM**_,_** TERRA**_…_** HAMMER**_"

The five of them sprung up into the sky and each hammer collided with at least ten people. The five of them fought through a downpour of continuous enemies, trying to reach the open sky. They were all pressed in together and Oushi, Yatsu, Tsumai, and Souza each passed Rye a _**Hammer**_.

"We'll clear you a path show that bastard who we are!"

As the rest of the team made Rye a hole he made a beeline for Raizoa, who was still perched atop the **Sky Tree**, he was waiting for Rye, and as he spun to gather the attack, Raizoa readied one of his own.

"_**HASHIRU HAMMER**_"

"_**KATANA**_"

"OH SHIT GEARHEADS I GO TAKE A PISS AND THE FIGHT STARTS WITHOUT ME… _**HASHIRU HAMMER**_, IT'S THE TRICK COMBINATION OF EVERY _**HAMMER**_ IN THE TEAM'S ARSENAL GIVEN OFF TO ONE RIDER!"

The combination of five _**Hammers**_ collided with the _**Blade**_ and the _**Blade**_ was crushed. Rye continued the attack and blasted Raizoa clean with it. The two of them faced each other and battled it out.

"OH MAN GEAR HEADS, _**HASHIRU MUGEN**_ IS DOING BATTLE WITH ALL OF _**STORM CHASE**_, MUST BE 5,000 GUYS UP THERE, ALL THE WHILE; RAIZOA AND RYE BATTLE EACH OTHER!"

Raizoa took to the skies he kicked down another massive _**Blade**_,

"_**BROADSWORD**_"

"Raizoa's _**Road**_ is called the _**Blade Road**_ it's a combination of the _**Fang Road**_ and the _**Ring Road**_. It relies on the manipulation of sounds that the _**Ring Road**_ is famous for, by sending out a sharp sound wave before the attack, the atmosphere is already displaced so that when the fang goes out, it is a lot sharper and more refined because it doesn't have to rely on wind pressure to sharpen it, its edge it determined on the pitch of the sound wave that it reverberates from. Each one of Raizoa's tricks comes from the name of a different type of blade."

"_**Rapier**_"

Multiple thin razor sharp blades rang out from Raizoa and Rye pulsed the _**Force Regalia**_ and counter acted each one.

"So, you managed to conjure up a _**Regalia**_, good job you might actually make this interesting… Now like I promised, this battle will determine the outcome of Tokyo… _**B-Class Disk**_"


	25. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24: 5 vs. 5,000 **_

"The teams are taking their places, and this battle is going to be epic. _**B-Class Disk Battle**_, and as I've come to expect from these kids this one is huge. For those of you lame bitches who don't know a _**B-Class Parts War**_ or _**Disk Battle**_ is fought like a game of American football on ATs, the disk holders, are the only ones who can attack freely during the battle, and the defense is only allowed to attack the disk holder, the rest of the team plays defense. This basically means, that if _**Hashiru Mugen**_ can't keep Raizoa from that disc, there's no hope for them."

"Each one of us has five emblems, these emblems have to be placed on a disk and ran to the touchdown of the respective team, once there, a portion of that emblem with be broadcast over the skies of **Tokyo**, once the entire emblem is projected that team wins. First to score five points wins…"

"With the rules set the battlefield is laid out, _**Storm Chasers**_ touchdown line is the **Tokyo Sky Tree**, _**Hashiru Mugen**_ the touchdown line for them is **Tokyo Tower**!"

_**Hashiru Mugen**_ took its place at the top of the tower and awaited the signal that started the most important battle of their lives…

"Well alright gearheads, lets get this countdown rolling… THREE, TWO, ONE"

They took off into the storm, the rain soaking their clothes and the wind lashing at their bodies, everyone was frozen; no one could act until the disc got launched…

[Click, SWOOSH]

The disc was live and near enough for Tsumai to follow the highlighter green and orange disc through the rains. He bolted after it and grabbed it in his hands, before he could turn there were ten hooded S_**torm Chasers**_ on top of him before he could blink.

"RAH"

Souza blasted them out of the way…

"GO"

Tsumai soared across the skies landing on a rooftop as he prepared to bolt back up into the sky a sea of _**Storm Chasers**_ closed in, but then Oushi was there. He circled Tsumai kicking up the asphalt on the roof he shot the pebble pieces at the oncoming attackers and gave Tsumai enough space to take off. He reached cruising altitude halfway to the **Sky Tree** and he threw the disc to Yatsu soaring above him as he was dragged down by a few _**Storm Chasers**_. Yatsu caught the disc opened his wings wide and barreled off towards the mark. He dipped and dodged the enemy but as he got over head of the **Sky Tree** Raizoa shot a _**blade**_ out at him and he dropped the disc in the evasion. But then blasting up from between the buildings Rye spread his wings and caught the disc. Spinning around and diving straight he cut through the storm and landed on the observation deck.

"Way to go little baby, you've gotten stronger, and it looks like you've got your hands on some nice ATs."

"Look Raizoa, what's the point of all this? I mean this team and crushing the _**Storm Riders**_ why?"  
"Because, ATs aren't meant for the human race, they're weak… I told you this a long time ago, giving the powers of a God to a creature as insignificant as a human is mistake, one that I plan to rectify."

Raizoa rushed at Rye, jumping he managed to catch enough overhead wind to create a blast to hinder him.

"Looks like it's the captains facing off, but all Rye wants to do is score that point…"

Cartwheeling he rode backwards trying to get to the mark.

"_**BROADSWORD SLICE**_"

A sharp sound echoed through the storm and a massive two-edged _**Blade**_ rushed at Rye…

"_**FORCE HAMMER**_"

Rye smashed the _**Blade**_ with his hammer and got knocked off the tower completely, he was falling fast and as he looked up at the **Sky Tree** he couldn't help but smile. Over Raizoa's head beaming on the clouds themselves was the bottom portion of his team emblem, the infinity symbol that signaled _**Hashiru Mugen**_ had scored.

"HOLY SHIT _**HASHIRU MUGEN**_ BROKE THE TIE, ITS 1-0!"

Raizoa looked up and saw that while he had smashed Rye, his opponent had truly been the victor. And then he came blasting from below… he soared back to his goal mark and awaited the next disc.

The thunder clapped and they took off to the sky again.

"Looks like Raizoa is joining the fight this time…"

It was true waiting for the disc to launch was Raizoa, in the thick of his team.

[Click, SWOOSH]

It was farther away this time but Rye blasted off after it, he and Raizoa were neck and neck with both teams bringing up the rear. He tucked low and somehow Rye managed to get his hands on the disc. And no sooner had he rolled over to land with it…

"_**Katana Dual Edge**_"

Two of Raizoa's sharpest blades were about to slice into him, when lightning struck in an X pattern and blocked them. Tsumai covered Rye as he landed and took off again,

"_**AWAKEN KIRIN**_"

"MY GOD, HE'S ACTIVATING HIS _**REGALIA**_… The higher ankles are merging down into the body of the AT which gives them a normal appearance; the wheels are connecting themselves with micro-thin insulated cables which allowing the electrostatic energy to radiate inside of the run. With the higher ankles lowered the extra circuitry acts as a supercharger increasing the output. The face of Kirin on the toe cap is unhinging its jaw and two fangs are extending.

With his _**Regalia**_ active Tsumai shot the wires out from his wheels to create a net in between the two buildings were he and Raizoa had lowered to. As the last wire pierced the side of the building lightning struck the entire thing and it radiated with electricity.

"I get it, Tsumai's _**Regalia**_ sends off a continuous barrage of negative energy and with a storm like this once those wires complete the net they're making, its like a complete circuit that the lightning is attracted to. With the lightning radiating through the wires, it gives Tsumai the ability to use tricks like…

"_**LIVE WIRE**_"

Revving the _**Regalia**_ into life Tsumai shot off a stream of lightning bolts into the sky

"_**RAPIER STORM**_"

Each individual bolt was countered with two of Raizoa's _**Blades**_ and before Tsumai knew it he was being overwhelmed. Retracting the wires he formed a ball around himself and was forced to take the full brunt of the _**Rapier Storm**_.

With him out of the way Raizoa went after Rye who had only managed to cross two blocks in the face of the mounting _**Storm Chaser **_opposition.

Before he was over the sky line when a massive blast of wind almost sent him back to the ground, over his head was Souza gliding in full stride…

"_**IGNITION G-FORCE TURBINE**_"

"HERE WE GO, SOUZA'S ACTIVATING THE _**REGALIA**_… The turbine that runs the length of the ATs is starting to spin. The fronts of the ATs are opening showing the turbine and the frontward vents are unhinging blowing out steady streams of air. These streams merge with incoming air; the back of the turbine is coming out underneath the chasse of the AT and blowing out constant air that fights supporting air currents. The back vents unhinge and take in all windswept air. It's a beautiful system.

Taking in air Souza flips over and kicks out a literal wall of solid wind,

"_**WIND WALL CONSTRUCT**_"

Souza rides over that wall and kicks down another, soon enough he has Raizoa trapped in

"_**WIND CAGE**_"

"Wow, Souza used the wind wall principle to literally build actual walls, then he trapped Raizoa inside, and inside that cage the wind velocity has to be like being inside of a wind tunnel."

As Raizoa was thrown and battered around a high pitched whining, could be heard over the roaring winds and rushing rains.

"Uh Oh, don't count the _**Edge King**_ out just yet…"

"_**DAO BLADE DESTROYER**_"

Two blades came out of Raizoa's ATs and stayed attached; he spiraled and sliced the cage to pieces. Using the blast momentum he crossed the _**Blades**_ and sliced Souza as he blasted into him. But before he could even raise his head Yatsu had soared from underneath him and carried him up into the atmosphere.

"Well look who it is… tell me _**King**_, where are those _**Fangs **_of yours?"

"Stuff it Raizoa I'm gonna end this here!"

Yatsu threw Raizoa from his grip and watched as he fell…

"_He was falling, his __**Fangs**__ ripped clean from his face, he was bleeding and the feeling in his legs was fading fast, all he could see was him lording overhead… Raizoa!_

_He had shown up in _**Shanghai**_ earlier that week, and he wasted no time knocking off every single member of their team. His eyes were dark and soulless his hair was shoulder length and slicked back, cut rough at the end. He had a scar on his face that looked like he could have just been sliced clean a few days ago. He stood in front of them with all black ATs and one demand…_

"_Give me, __**Hatch Venom**__, and this turf, I'll let you live."_

_Yatsu faced him, the skulls on his ATs chattering, ready for the fight…_

_The two of them roared at each other and then… _

_[Click]_

_Their __**Fangs**__ were out, Yatsu's was pushing forward Raizoa's back when suddenly Raizoa's eyes changed, a cross erupted across his eye and another massive fang came out and swallowed Yatsu's whole…"_

"_**DIVINE FALCATA OF CAESAR**_"

Raizoa's cry broke Yatsu from his revere and with just enough time to launch a counter.

"Raizoa's _**Divine Falcata of Caesar**_ is named after Julius Caesar and the Falcata that he brought into battle, it curves outward just like the blade… As a matter of fact the reason why Raizoa makes such a formidable _**Blade King**_ is because of the fact that he can model a _**blade **_after any type of real life sword. The possibilities are endless."

"_**HYPER SPEED MACH 9**_"

"AND YATSU RESPONDS WITH THE _**REGALIA**_… The back wheels are lifting onto the ankles this creates an updraft that rotates counter-clockwise to create lift and clockwise to maintain lift the laser etched grooves allow for air to be taken into the motor thus creating that signature 'wing' effect."

Yatsu crossed his wings in an X pattern…

"_**WINDBREAKER X**_"

"The _**Windbreaker X**_ is a unique trick; it aptly applies the wings into its performance. By crossing them wind sheer is built and by flapping them open the resulting blast mimics that of a _**Fang**_, but when wind collides with it instead of reducing the effect, the blast radius is doubled.

The wind blast met up with the _**Blade**_…

_Yatsu's fang was swallowed whole, and there he stood facing down death…"_

The two blasts cancelled each other out, then in the blast radius a tailwind kicked up and Yatsu folded it between his wings.

"_**TAILWIND BOMBER**_"

The funneled blast shot at Raizoa just as a secondary _**Blade**_ that was hidden in the curve of the first one ripped into him, and he fell…

Raizoa was falling fast and as he reentered the lower half of the skyscrapers he grinded the buildings to keep himself from being splattered on the pavement. But as soon as he landed he was swept back into a sea of muddy earth.

"You bitches are tag teaming how sweet…"

"Fuck off Raizoa, this time isn't anything like the last…"

_Yatsu's __**Fang**__ was being overwhelmed, there was now way he'd survive that blast… Oushi tucked low and dived in front of the blast. He felt something sever and then he couldn't feel anything below his waist and he was falling to the ground. Yatsu leaped over him and kicked off a combo fang in the shape of a __*__…_

"_NOOOOO"_

_Yatsu's screams echoed in his ears the darkness was closing in on him…_

The darkness was closing in on him, he was sinking farther and farther, soon his face would be covered. The rain splattered on his face…

"It looks like Oushi's found Raizoa's number. Oushi has _**Richter**_ already active and rearing to go… The wheels spin with the likeness of a rotary table saw, however instead of digging into the earth they send out radial shocks into the spaces between tectonic plates forcing a shift. "That's how his _**Terra Vibrum**_ worked. Oushi tapped into a shift and then vibrating the asphalt with vibrations he turned it into crushed rock, which in this weather became mud very quickly. The question is how Raizoa gets out of this one, the vibrations are throwing off the medium that he passes his _**Blades**_ through…"

Then a sickening grinding noise radiated all around and Oushi covered his ears in pain. The muddy pool began to reverberate and Raizoa began to rise out of the pit.

"Sound waves produce vibrations, these vibrations travel across air and resound through earth. A year ago, that trick would have killed me, but after I took on the _**Ring Road**_ I can actually bend the vibrations that you used to trap me… but enough talk Oushi… _**LONGSWORD THRUST**_"

A sharp spear-headed _**blade**_ shot right at Oushi…

"_**TECTONIC DEFENSE**_"

"By spinning the wheels and sending out vibrations Oushi can raise whole plates from under the earth."

Two huge plates came from below and Oushi threw them up as a shield, just barely keeping himself safe.

"Nice move Oushi… _**ZWEIHANDER**_"

Raizoa took to the air the _**blade**_ centered around his AT and then he brought it down like a hammer and took Oushi out with it…

"GAAAH"

"OUSHI IS DOWN AND THAT MAKES EVERY LAST LINE OF DEFENSE RYE HAS OBSOLETE, THIS BATTLE MIGHT JUST BE OVER…"

"It doesn't matter that you stopped us Raizoa, because Rye's still going to succeed."

"Sure he might score and sure that'll mean a 2-0 score, but what you idiots didn't realize is that you four were his backbone, and without you behind him Rye is nothing. YOU don't know my baby brother like I do, when he has someone to fight for his strength is amazing. **WH759H**, Rye was the only one of us born with the _**Wings of Hope**_. Without you, his strength will fall."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because for some reason, Rye lacks the ability to truly hate someone, forgiveness is written into who he is; it's the down fall of those _**Wings**_ of his… He has the 'hope that the good will arise in anyone…'

Raizoa took off into the sky just as Rye was headed to the marker for his second point; Raizoa was in front of him before he knew what happened.

"_**KATANA**_"

Rye was sliced clean down and he dropped the disc after that Raizoa grabbed it an ran it back to the **Tokyo Tower**…

"ITS 1-1 ANYBODY'S BALL GAME!"

Rye took his starting position alone, his team was incapacitated… he couldn't check on any of them, this battle took precedence over it all…

"_Rye we've got to ask you something…"_

"_Sure Yatsu, what's up?"_

"_How important to you is winning this fight?"_

"_Its very important…"_

"_Fine then you swear on your team, on your emblem and on your soul, that if it comes down too it, and you have to choose between us and the win, you choose the win."_

"_What, no"_

"_Yes you idiot, we're replaceable, anyone of the teams that we've beaten would love to take our place, but this chance, this opportunity only happens once. This won't come up again, you take the win and replace us if you have too. Speaking of which, if you would've died in that factory, who would you give the team to?"_

"_Souza, no doubt"_

"_What?"_

"_Yeah Souza, everyone else here has run their own team, they can always rebuild but you're the strongest one out of all of us…"_

Rye waited for the disc to blast off before he took flight again. It launched, over the medical district and Rye sped to the target knocking off _**Storm Chasers**_ as he went…

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

He grabbed the disc and back flipped over three city blocks. The tower was insight when Raizoa caught up with him.

"_**Rapier Storm**_"

The _**blades**_ rained down over him and he couldn't stay up, he was falling…

Bouncing he skidded to a halt outside of a very familiar establishment…

"GET UP!"

Raising his head he could see Migazu standing in the rain in front of Pizza Palace.

"YOU HEARD ME RYE, GET THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW!"

Rye slowly got back up just in time to see Raizoa scoring the second point.

"I don't know what the hell you think your doing, but you better get your head in this… for the last couple of months all I've heard you bitch about is how great ATs are and how these _**Storm Chasers**_ have no right to take the Sky away from anyone. So how about you get back up there and protect your ideals with your own fists…"

Rye blasted off without a second thought, the rain swirling around him and purpose burning in his heart. He took his mark and watched as the fourth disc went live… Rye grabbed it from over the old Asutarisuku Shinsei hideout. And met Raizoa in mid-air…

"You say that AT is the power of a God and it isn't meant for the human race, well who gave you the authority to make that call?"

"The people who created us… a _**Gravity Child's**_ soul purpose in the world was to be created to dominate the world of AT. This entire sport was created for us, the Sky is our playground. That's why we shine like Gods here."

"NO, the sky isn't for us it never was, no one man can own the sky…"

"That's were your wrong, there is one man who can rule the sky…_** Sky King**_…"

With that he blasted Rye with a bombardment of blades all of which Rye dodged. He spun out the attack and was blasted with supersonic sound… Rye blacked out and fell so very far, he crashed into an abandoned office building. He woke back up quickly but he laid there and didn't want to move.

"_What if the reason he's so strong is because he thinks like that, he feels superior to everyone else, so that makes him superior to everyone else… NO I walked away from those beliefs the moment that John confronted me and I chose to take to the sky… the sky belongs to everyone."_

Rye clambered back up onto his feet and headed to the opening he made and burst into the sky.

"TWO POINTS ITS 4-1. THIS IS IT, _**HASHIRU MUGEN**_ YOU ROSE LIKE SLUMDOG MILLIONARE AND FELL LIKE ICARUS THIS IS IT!"

Rye blasted back out into the sky and the disc went out after him, ironically he rose right along side it, he caught it in his hands and faced the swarm of riders that were ready to rip him apart. He blasted into them and the fight ensued he kicked punched and spun his way up towards Raizoa,

"You're wrong Raizoa the sky belongs to each and every individual who can see it, no matter who they are… We all have a claim to stake in the sky above."

"Rye is throwing down the gauntlet and he looks like he means it this time, can he come back from it?"  
"You're funny, and where did you get that afterschool special ass answer?"

Rye pointed to the ground below him,

"Them"

Tsumai was rising back up,

"Riding an eternal run not bound by roads or limitations…"

Next came Oushi,

"We all share one goal… one sky…"

Then Yatsu,

"Reaching our hands up…"

And finally Souza,

"We grasp the heavens and Ride forever more…"

"_**HASHIRU MUGEN**_"

"_**RIDE ON!**_"

The five of them made a beeline for the goal, but the 5,000 or so odd _**Storm Chasers**_ stood in there way, then before they knew it they were knocked out of the way by a bolt of lightning. Five very familiar faces were standing in front of Rye along with some faces he didn't know.

"Raja, guys what the hell?"

"Well when we heard that it was 5 vs. 5,000 we knew we had to get down here."

"Yeah"

From overhead Tyosho came down and knocked out a few opponents himself, Tsumai looked at him in disbelief…

"What Tsumai, you thought you were the only one with a team?"

And bringing up the rear were faces that _**Hashiru Mugen**_ had just seen… the _**Marauders**_. With all of these storm riders here, there was a circle that separated _**Hashiru Mugen**_ from Raizoa and his _**blades**_. Hogan looked at Rye,

"We'll pick up the slack the five of you catch up those points."

"Hold on now, I'm all for the inspirational moment but Plugman can't violate the _**parts war**_."

Vicki spoke up,

"Uh huh, because 5 vs. 5,000 is just listed plain as day in the rules

"Yeah but 5 vs. 5,000 were agreed upon terms, and every single one of the combatants belongs to one team, the _**Storm Chasers**_."

"Well if that's the only problem… Plugman, your records show that every team here fell to _**Hashiru Mugen**_… right"

"Yea Riku,"

"Well under the official rules of the _**parts war**_ we have chosen to fall under the leadership of _**Hashiru Mugen**_."


	26. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25: The cry that ripped Heaven apart**_

"Well that settles that one, this battle is on once more, and the only question left to ask is whether or not these underdogs can scrounge up a win."

With the added force of so many riders Rye and the others could focus every last bit of attention on Raizoa. They encircled him and using a lateral and attack strategy kept him at odds and managed some damage.

"RAH"

Rye dive bombed Raizoa and the two of them clashed blow for blow, and every time the two would separate one of the others would intervene to prevent Raizoa from 'unsheathing' a _**blade**_.

"You know baby boy, I didn't think you could piss me off anymore than you already had but… _**CLAYMORE**_…

A huge six edged _**blade**_ was about to come crashing down on top of all of _**Hashiru Mugen**_.

"Raizoa just pulled out his strongest blade yet…"

Just as it looked as all hope was lost Rye fell back and shouted into the mounting storm,

"I don't know why but I thought I could've gotten you to activate yours first, oh well."

"What's this, from the way Rye's talking it sounds as if he has a trick left up his sleeve…"

Smiling Rye reaches down to his ATs…

"_**SHOVE LIMITLESS PUSHING IMPACT**_"

"The back wheel is shifting up onto the ankle, the _**Breeze Core **_from Yatsu, and laser etched markings are creating the 'wing' effect. The next wheel up is shifting back under the heel and the core come is coming out from the AT taking place of the third wheel. This a far thicker wheel design; inside of it the remnants of the _**Fang Sub-Regalia**_ core from which these ATs originated. Because of that, this wheel follows the same rotation path but spins twice as fast. This allows for the manipulation of force at a greater concentration. With the core present the wheel located under the heel feeds into the one on the ankle and throws out a denser compression of air, coming from the _**Turbine Core**_ of Souza's old ATs. The wheel located under the arch of the foot issues out electric energy which is pulled from the ground, due to Oushi's _**Vibrato Core**_ from his old ATs, which feeds into the _**Surge Core**_ from Tsumai's old ATs creating the electric charge. The front wheel completely detaches from the AT replaced by a new front wheel which splits allowing a pivot feature. This creates pinpoint accuracy and the ability to turn on a 'dime'."

A massive barrier comes up over his entire team and the force of the blow is spread out, but it doesn't damage anyone.

"I've been holding back my _**Regalia**_ because I had hope for you to activate yours first…"

Rye handed off the disc.

"GO, I'll handle him."

Yatsu looked at him,

"Bought time... let's close this gap and win this battle!"

"Ha haha HAHAHAHAHA, just when I didn't think you could piss me off anymore I find out that YOU were holding back on ME!"

Raizoa leapt over above Rye and a deafening wail echoed across the sky and as Raizoa made two massive _**Claymore Blades**_ at one time, several things happened very quickly. Rye made a move to counter the blast and he screamed a scream far more bone chilling then the sound that was coming from Raizoa's ATs then his whole body seized up and he began to fall.

Down below Igami and Migazu were watching the battle when Rye began to fall,

"Damn it, I knew something like this was going to happen…"

"What?"

"When I was working on the _**Force Regalia**_ I noticed that as far as operation goes the ATs didn't have a core what so ever. Now if you were just buying ATs to ride around on that wouldn't be a problem, but the second that _**Road**_ opened up in front of you, certain modifications hade to be made in order for the ATs to properly interface with the _**Road**_ in question. That modification would be the adoption of a core system which mimics the base principle of the _**Road **_that you're riding. Now it's possible to ride the _**Road **_with no core, it would take a massive amount of skill to do so but it can be done. However the second you adapt a trick into the basis of that _**Road **_you put your body through hell. There's no medium which means that the job of manipulating your _**Road **_is all on you, and under normal circumstances a human would die. But Rye isn't a human, his body just got used to all of the pressure it had to exert to make the _**Force Road **_happen. Basically his body operated in a constant state of hypertension, always overreaching to accomplish the simplest tasks. But now that a core is there his body isn't being overexerted and all of that pressure is being relieved in one instance. Think of it like taking a car and lifting it off the ground and then just dropping it. His body has gone into lock up the conditions are too much."

"Did you hear that gear heads the _**Push King**_ is in trouble."

"_I can't move, the pain is too much, I want to scream but my body won't let me, I want to cry but the tears won't come…_"

Rye was stiff as a board and falling farther and faster every second.

"I knew it, your weak and you don't deserve your _**Wings**_ your just like your sister, she was pathetic always shouting about how the sky belonged to everyone, but then she couldn't even grasp it in her own hands… Nozomi deserved what she got!"

As the name passed Raizoa's lips something inside of Rye snapped its like the cage in the depths of his soul burst open and the worse thing that he could imagine was rushing out of it and filling every molecule of his being with its influence.

"_**CLAYMORE ZWEI**_"

"The _**Claymore**_ is merging with the_** Zweihander**_! THERE'S NO WAY FOR ANYONE TO SURVIVE THAT…

The now detached front wheel of Rye's _**Regalia **_separates and surrounds his hand molding into a glove, allowing for complete control of the 'force' through Rye's body. Reaching out his hand he stops the _**Blade**_ in its tracks. With the wind and the rain Rye's wet hair covers his eyes and face, so for a moment no one can see his expression, then the wind blows his messy brown hair into a straight back jagged look. For the first time his entire face is clear, and as he opens his eyes the cross shows up.

"There you are…"

The cross continues to develop, Instead of a simple cross, their pupils take the shape of a recycling symbol with bisecting center lines. Rye's face is marked with rage and hatred, two features that are never seen there, what's more instead of making him look monstrous, they fit his face, as if when his hair is back like this, he's meant to look as he does.

He gripped the _**Blade**_ and the wheel embedded in the palm of his hand spun and the blast was destroyed. In the after effects Rye used the boost to propel him in front of Raizoa.

"What did I tell you the last time we fought, hmm… I let it me clear to you when I gave you that scar that if you ever said her name I'd rip your throat out and shove it back down you chest."

"This… this scar, it… its nothing…"

"Yeah considering I was trying to decapitate you…"

"So that's what happened, it explains why you don't remember me or anything else about what happened up until now, you eyes tell the story."

Raizoa kicked a _**blade **_right between him and this new 'Rye'. Using the new glove the attack didn't damage him but it did make him let Raizoa go.

"_**HASHIRU MUGEN**_ IS BACK 4-2, IT'S ON ONCE MORE…"

Raizoa looked at 'Rye' a fury in his eyes a maniacal passion like none no one had ever scene.

The two of them were battling across the rain soaked skies, and the force of the fights would sometimes create pockets of water which would rupture once they moved on…

Souza had the disc and with Iggy's help he was making a beeline for the mark,

"Souza, what's wrong with Rye?"  
"I don't know…

"_You four listen to me, we have to when this battle, the principle that we're fighting for is to important… You leave Raizoa to me, I have to finish this fight, but with all of the teams here you shouldn't have a problem getting the points we need…"_

Souza could still hear his voice, the cold icy chill, he had no problems killing someone, the vibe was written all over him. And his eyes, minus the _**Gravity Charger**_ madness were cold, so cold. Iggy let a few of his yoyos rip and kicked a few _**Thorns **_into the fray of the human wall they were facing… with enough holes blasted in it Souza punched clean through and he rounded on the **Sky Tree** and scored _**Hashiru Mugen**_ its 3rd point."

"4-3 _**Hashiru Mugen's **_clawing its way back up, but most of us only want to see the battle that Rye is having with Raizoa…"

"I don't plan on holding back on you…"

"As if you could…"

"Don't play dumb with me, Raizoa, your not fighting Rye, your fighting me… and we both know that Rye was too much for you to handle."

"YOU PUSSY PUNK BITCH… _**BLADE KING WARRIOR OF 1,000 SWORDS**_"  
Raizoa's shadow, the knight with the two swords had shed his armor, and underneath he was fanged monster with a blade in-between his teeth in both hands, under his arms and he had smaller blades so many other places.

"It looks like Rye has trigger the _**Blade King's **_awakening. The small ports on the sides of the ATs open two on each side of each foot, and out of these ports sharper sounds come out and so does more energy for the _**Blades**_…"

As Raizoa formed and launched blade after blade 'Rye' took to the skies… with his hands spread wide the wheels in his palm began to spin and the wind current generated is enough to carve a mountain…

"_**GALE FORCE PULSE**_"

The wind is delivered in sharp gusts, but its more than enough to negate every Raizoa has used.

"Be prepared, you've entered my _**Infinity Atmosphere: INFINITE SWORDPLAY**_!"  
Yatsu, Tsumai and Raja were blasting across the sky Raja kicking steady streams of energy into Tsumai's _**Regalia**_ the two of them was providing Yatsu with enough cover to make it to the mark. This fight, like this storm had gotten far more intense than ever. Tsumai and Raja dive-bombed down onto the **Tokyo Sky Tree** and electrified the entire structure. That knocked off a majority of the opponents and then Sora dropped in to finish the job. Yatsu placed the disk and tied the score.

The battle between 'Rye' and Raizoa had become so intense that all the other fights stopped just out of fear that they could get swept up in the magnitude of it.

"_**BLADE KING EXECUTIONER**_"

A huge single edged blast came out and 'Rye' was caught right underneath it… he spun out turned his back to the blast then…

"_**BACKDRAFT PUSH**_"

The sheer force of the wind current that Rye uses for propulsion blew the blade away, as 'Rye' rounded on Raizoa he charged up an electric current then…

"_**IMPACT BOLT**_"

After 'Rye' slammed that trick into Raizoa, the stiffened up and blew back 6 blocks. Rye dived after him…

"RYE'S GIVING CHASE AND IT LOOKS LIKE HE'S GOING FOR THE KILL…"

Raizoa in the bed of a pickup truck that had water up to the brim, he clawed his way out as Rye landed and smashed the truck to high hell. Raizoa revved the ATs preparing for the final clash, and unbeknownst to anyone the final disc had been launched, the most important one…

As sound unlike any other came out of Raizoa's ATs but this sound wasn't eerie or unpleasant, it was smooth and calming peaceful.

"_**BLADE KING FINAL EDGE: WAVE BLADE**_"

"Oh no, I've got to clear out, _**wave blade**_ might be one of the deadliest tricks in the game. It operates the sound principle, and it sends out monstrous amount of sound waves which then shift into _**blades**_ as the atmosphere changes their makeup. Basically if you can hear the song that Raizoa is playing, you're inside of the blast radius."

Then the sounds changed and 'Rye' began to get cuts all over himself…

"If Rye doesn't move fast enough I won't matter how strong he's gotten he'll die."

As everyone covered their ears, Tyosho noticed something and he hoped he wasn't the only one to get it…

As the blast began to dig into Rye's flesh suddenly the cuts would stop, then Raizoa would up the pitch an it would start again. Just then Oushi and Tyosho made the move of a life time, in the time it took the two of them to notice what Oushi was gunning after it was too late, _**Hashiru Mugen**_ put the ground work down and the sky was clear, Oushi was grinding up the side of the **Sky Tree** and then…

[SMACK]

"OH ITS OVER… ITS ALL OVER _**HASHIRU MUGEN**_ YOU'RE THE UNDESPUTED CHAMPS OF JAPAN."

With that Raizoa widened the blast radius as far as he could and everyone friends and enemies alike began to fall to him…

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!"

'Rye' walked forward right into the brunt of the attack, but he wasn't getting cut, the aura around him was the same dense force as his backdraft… Then it began to radiate into the wheels in his palms and Rye condensed the full brunt of the blast in front of him, shielding everyone from the vicious attack.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
"Heh"

The shield balled up and then it began to spiral and crackle and then it blasted and it came out like a laser cannon blast…

"_**FORCE BUSTER**_"

The wheels in his palms spun digging into his flesh, Raizoa leapt and the blast caught everything from the waist down. The attack continued down three city blocks before it stopped. 'Rye' could see every last force as it radiated and began to fall into place. As Raizoa fell he uttered one thing,

"I can't feel my legs…"

They were burned and scorched severely, but Raizoa didn't get the chance to flail around on the ground.

"This is over Raizoa, and you brought this on yourself… _**INFINITY IMPACT: OUTWARD GRACE… ZERO G-SYMPHONY**_"

The barrier formed around 'Rye' and Raizoa and the two began to float, then Raizoa began to spin and leap around until, he caught Raizoa and the resulting attacks were so vicious that its lucky they happened so quickly…

"Rye isn't playing around; he plans on ending this battle for real…"

The barrier dissipated and Raizoa was left impaled on Rye's hand gasping for breathe…

"Please, stop."  
"You always say that the weak never deserve mercy, if they wanted the pain to stop they should get strong enough to stop it."

"I'm so sorry,"

His breathing was labored and heavy, he gurgled on his blood, and what didn't seep from his mouth come from the hole that 'Rye' put in his chest.

"Don't apologize to me, its too late for that, apologize to Souza and Yatsu for what you did."

"I'm sorr…"

Sinking his hand farther in 'Rye' made the blood run fast.

"USE THEIR NAMES!"

"GAAAAAAAH, Yatsu, Oushi, I am so… so very sorry. To the whole AT world I apologize…"

"Now apologize to 'her'…"

Raizoa looked Rye in the face pleading with him…

"DO IT!"

His hand was in up to the wrist…

"GWAAAAH, Nozomi, I beg you… to forgive me… please."

"Good, don't worry, you won't be lonely I'll send the rest of you… oh and one more thing."

Raizoa whisper something inaudible and then 'Rye' pulsed his insides with a blast and blood spurted everywhere, as the blood splattered his face his hair fell back down its normal messy grade and his eyes lost those markings and filled with tears. Raizoa fell to the earth never to move again, his messy hair thrown about in his face covered with his own blood… his black soulless eyes were still open, but now that no soul was behind them you could see just how full they were. His body slumped and fell at Rye's feet and Rye fell with him crying out in pain and anger, he threw his hair back and shouted to the skies and the clouds parted and the rain stopped…

_**End of Storm Chase…**_


End file.
